


Into The Woods

by NutmegQueen



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutmegQueen/pseuds/NutmegQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen Press never spends time with her best friend Kelley's teammates. When she's forced into camping plans with them after her exam week, that just might have to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O'Hara 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I had this work up previously but I got tied up in a heavy workload at college and quit it. Took a new angle on it and decided to repost now that I'm on break :) Enjoy!

A loud bang from the kitchen makes Christen’s eyes snap open.

She groans as her eyes unglue from her sleep to take in the sunlight. It's streaming in and throwing shapes across the spotless floor, forcing Christen to realize that it is, in fact, mid-day. She takes a minute to assess her surroundings, hearing music drift in from the hallway before stretching upwards to look at the clock on one of the wood grained shelves over her bed.

_11:32 AM._

“Shit,” she mutters to herself, head falling back down onto her pillow. Christen Press never used to sleep in, she scolds herself.

After lying there staring at the ceiling and listening to her best friend, Kelley, clamour around in the kitchen for a solid ten minutes, Christen finally resolves that there is no more rest to be had today.

She swings her legs out of bed, and is met with her cold, bare, hardwood floor.

She cringes at the unwelcome temperature, and stands to adjust her bunched up blue sleep shorts.

She takes a minute to clamber to her dresser, and crouch to pull out a pair of black fuzzy socks. She smiles down at them, her feet feeling much warmer, and shakes her head when she hears Kelley singing from down the hall, before she makes her way to the kitchen.

_

“What’s love got to do, got to do with it!” Kelley sings soulfully into an orange dish scrubber, as her iPod dock blares the song across the kitchen.

She’s in her skin tight black Nike leggings and a red Stanford tank top, standing back on to Christen, hair in a bun, facing a massive pile of dishes which Christen can only assume are the result of Kelley’s latest cooking experiment.

She stands in the door frame, smiling like a fool, as she drinks in her best friend’s toned physique. There Kelley stands, bopping side to side, singing off-key, completely unaware of her presence.

Sneaking up behind the freckled shorter girl with the help of her fuzzy socks on the cool tiles, Christen snakes her arms around Kelley’s waist. She jumps at the contact, but Christen holds tight as the other girl drops a pan into the sink out of her hand.

“Jesus, Chris! You trying to give a girl a heart attack?”

“Good morning to you too, sunshine!”

Christen squeezes her best friend’s waist, before releasing her and moving toward the counter. She props herself up next to the sink where Kelley works.

“You do know I did Taekwondo in high school, right?” Kelley says, eyeing Christen mischievously and gathering back up her scrubber and pan. "I could have went all ninja on your ass. Then again, you could use a good ass whooping, maybe I will anyways.” Kelley scolds, gesturing with the scrubber.

“The thought truly strikes fear in my heart,” Christen says incredulously.

Kelley’s mouth drops as she feigns shock, smacking Christen’s arm playfully before refocusing her attention on the pot she had been scrubbing.

“I’ll have you know I’m built. And terrifying. You should’ve seen the little freshmen girls shaking at the knees when O’Hara stepped in to spar with 'em!” Kelley exaggerates, looking up to smirk at Christen.

Kelley played more sports than Christen could count, and was somehow good at all of them. So in all honesty, it might not surprise Christen if it was true. However, to keep Kelley’s ego small, she rolls her eyes and laughs.

“So,” Christen begins. “Which should I comment on first? The huge pile of dirty dishes, or the Tina Turner?”

“Well, smart ass,” Kelley begins, "I’ll have you know I made yo' lazy self a plate of Crepes. I made my lazy self one too, and my friend dropped by on her way to the library to clue up for finals. She saved my drunk ass at that party last week, the least I could do is make her breakfast.” She shrugs. "But that’s besides the point. Ours food is long gone, since you took the liberty of sleeping until noon. Tina turner is a legend, by the way. I’ll have none of that negativity in my kitchen.” Kelley deadpans, pointing at the dark haired girl once more with the scrubber.

“Our kitchen,” Christen cuts in, as she jumps down from the counter and heads to the table on the far side of the room. “It’s our kitchen, and Tina Turner is okay,”

She smirks over her shoulder, she truly loves getting under Kelley's skin. It’s all in good humour, of course.

They fall into a comfortable silence as Kelley returns to scrubbing the dishes before giving up and all but dragging herself to the table to take a seat across from Christen. You'd swear she was exhausted from the two minutes it took to clean up the mess she had no problem spending an hour creating.

“So, who is this mystery friend who swings by at 9 am on a Sunday, and why does she have no name?” Christen inquires, smirking and taking up residence on one of the wooden dining chairs she and Kelley had scrummaged at a yard sale that fall.

“It was Tobin, from soccer. And before you even go there, no way. Not my type. She’s basically me. Total bro type. Well, me if I were taller. And less devastatingly good looking.” Kelley quips matter-of-factly before wagging her eyebrows, earning a laugh from Christen.

“I guess I’ll have to meet this potentially less good looking O’Hara and judge for myself,” She ponders. "Maybe if she’s a little less loud when rearranging dishes in the morning, I can swap you out for her. Hell, maybe she’ll even do her own laundry sometimes.” Christen dares, eyebrow raised, looking directly at Kelley and shoveling a forkful of her breakfast into her mouth.

Kelley accepts her best friends dare and gets up from her chair, shaking her head in disbelief and walking to the raven haired girl's side of the table.

“You’re just so funny this morning, aren’t you Chris? Get up,” Says Kelley, stopping in front of Press, a glimmer of playfulness in her eye.

“Kelley… I’m eating. Be good for once.” The taller girl scolds, half laughing, and completely unsure of what Kelley is doing. Kelley stands next to Christen’s chair, eyebrows raised, staring down at her, never breaking eye contact or relenting whatever it is that she's playing at. She hates when Kelley is trivial like this, she can’t read it and it usually ends up in horseplay and a broken lamp or two, against Christen’s better judgement.

When she realizes the shorter girl isn’t going to move or give her motive, Christen gives in and obeys, laying down her fork and standing confidently.

An all out tickling war ensues as Christen retreats far down the hallway, swinging a left into Kelley’s room with Kelley hot on her trail. Christen leaps over Kelley’s bed only to be brought down in mid-air by a tackle from the freckled girl who had gained ground on her.

They’re in a fit of laughter when the faint holler of the freckled girl’s ringtone sounds from the kitchen where she left it.

“I was waiting for this call! Stay right here.” Kelley winks, as she hops off the bed and runs out of the room to retrieve the phone before the call ends.

Christen lies on Kelley’s bed laughing, looking around at the familiar blue of her walls, at the Polaroids of Kelley and her soccer friends plastered around, her training gear thrown about the room. She wonders how she got so lucky as to get this hilarious, pure-hearted little squirrel as a best friend. Even if she’s quite possibly the loudest, messiest roommate ever.

Just as she begins swimming in these thoughts, Kelley reenters slowly.

“Yeah. Yeah, we’ll be there obviously. Probably around midday. Is that okay? Tell Tobin I heard that, Alex. We’re both coming. Okay. Give me a shout when you get the tent situation figured out, and if you need me to take some stuff in my car, I’m down. Yeah, see you soon, trouble. Love you, Muah!” Kelley clicks the end button and tosses the phone on a pile of clothes to her right.

“Where were we, Ms. Press?” Kelley jokingly wags her eyebrows crawling onto her bed next to her best friend. Christen laughs genuinely and scoots in.

“So, what was that call about? I thought I heard you say something about tents? Going camping this weekend?” Christen inquires, in a taunting manner.

“I’ll have you know that I _am_ in fact going camping this weekend. And, guess what? So are you! Surprise!” Kelley squeals enthusiastically, giving Christen a squeeze with all her strength, which Christen notes, is actually quite a bit.

“Good one.” Says christen blandly, pulling at Kelley’s toned freckled arms to break free, She succeeds in her mission to loosen Kelley’s grip and continues to provoke her.

“Where are you going, Ms. Outdoors? There’s no spot to camp around here for miles. And I’ve never known you to be a camper.” Christen states matter-of-factly, settling back in.

“A girl can branch out, okay?” the freckled girl says, leaning up on her elbow and feigning shock at Christen’s disbelief. “Alex knows a good spot on the lake, it’s like an hour long drive. I was there once. She’s camped there ‘like, a million times!’” Kelley says in a mock, high pitched voice before continuing.

Christen smirks and reaches back, elbowing Kelley gently. It’s a reminder to the freckled girl to stop mimicking Alex’s voice. Christen outwardly hates it when Kelley mocks people she’s friends with, and will never admit in a million years that she sometimes, just sometimes, finds it entertaining.

“Anyways, my point still stands.” States Kelley, smoothing loose strands that have fallen from her bun.

She sinks back down into the bed, throwing her arm lazily over her darker hair friend. "You’re coming, you need to get out. You’ve been in this house all week, what better way to shake the dust off of ya after exam week!” She says, nudging Christen playfully.

"Besides, I already told the girls you’re coming, they’ve included you in their meal portioning and the tent layout stuff. It’s already done. Can’t back out, I don’t make the rules ma’am.” Kelley gestures as if she’s tipping a hat.

Christen removes Kelley's arms from her waist and turns over to face her. She searches her eyes for a minute, waiting for the punchline. When she doesn’t find one, she begins to panic.

“Kel. Did you seriously tell them I’m coming?” Christen’s eyes are wider than a deer in headlights.

Kelley can see the poorly hidden, internal panic shining in her best friend’s pupils.

Christen has ditched essentially all of Kelley’s attempts to get her to join her soccer friends. She goes to the games, she’s gotten a few waves in the stands, and has even been in on a few conversations with Kelley’s friends. But, she doesn’t know them well enough to spend time with them, so she doesn’t. Even when they ask.

She cannot possibly ditch again without them thinking she’s even more awful than they probably already do, she thinks. Christen continues speaking, despite her hectic internal monologue.

"I have nothing prepared! I don’t think I even have a sleeping bag in this apartment. Or a fishing pole. I don’t even know how to turn on a barbecue Kelley! Or do whatever else you do at camping trips!” She adds.

“Chris, it’s not until next weekend. You’ll be fine, you can’t be fully prepared for every single thing in life, not realistic. I knew you’d back out if I asked you last week before the plans were finalized. You can meet all the girls this week. You’ve already interacted with a lot of them, anyway, and they love you! Plus, this is going to be the longest week ever. Stop being so dramatic. You’ll be thankful for this kind of break in a weeks time, I promise.” She says confidently, in a matter-of-fact way.

Christen lets her panic die down and drifts off for a hot minute. She does know a few of Kelley’s soccer friends, and those ones are okay. She kind of even likes some of them. Besides, Kelley will be there anyways. She continues to drift, thinking about exactly what a bunch of college soccer girls might do on a camping trip, and how she might actually know how to do a lot of it. She even thinks, for 0.2 seconds, that it might be kind of fun. She always did love camping as a kid, even as a teenager.

She laughs at the thought, looking at her friends angular, freckled face; eyes closed, sporting that famous huge toothy grin as a plea. She lets Kelley hang in suspense for a second longer.

“Okay… so I don’t know them that well… BUT. I’ll go, I’ll go. Not for you, for me. I have 5 exams this week. I will be aching for a break probably.” She gives in, hating to make Kelley feel as if it was okay to drag her into plans she knows nothing about.

“YES! Totally knew you would. Admit it Press, all my ideas are gold,” she grins triumphantly, squeezing Christen too tight once more.

Christen laughs as she feverishly disagrees with that statement, wrestling free and hopping up to head toward the shower.

She stops and leans against the doorway looking at Kelley once more.

“By the way," she starts. "I’m only going to meet that O'Hara 2.0 that ate breakfast here this morning. She might be better looking. Then I can replace your annoying butt so you’ll stop making plans without telling me.” She winks, finally satisfied now that she’s gotten a dig in at Kelley, and pushes off the door frame.

“Better looking than me? Not possible and you know it! Tobin would also drag you into this Chris! She plays dirty like me!” Kelley screams after Press.

“Ou, I like her already!” Press quips, as she closes the bathroom door and the sound of running water takes over the hallway.


	2. I've Got A Bone To Pick With You

On Monday, Christen is walking home from her first exam, strolling leisurely and enjoying the feeling of the hot sun on her bare arms. It’s been a while, she thinks, since she’s been out for a good walk in the sunshine.

She’s watching a group of birds hop about on a patch of grass a few yards in front of her, thinking back on some of the exam questions when her ringtone takes her out of her own world.

She fiddles around the front pouch of her backpack, grabbing her phone and reading the screen.

_O’Hara ;)_

Christen smiles and slides the ‘answer’ button across her screen.

“Hey, Kell” she says warmly.

“Christen? Hi!” The voice on the other end is unfamiliar and bright. Christen removes the phone from her face to double check that it is, in fact, Kelley’s phone calling.

“This is Alex Morgan!” the voice says cheerily. _Oh_ , thinks Christen. She feels more than a little taken off guard, but also makes a mental note to applaud Kelley for how accurately she mimics the other girls voice when mocking her.

“Oh, um, I’m sorry. I just assumed it was Kelley.” Christen says awkwardly. "Um, what’s up? Are you with her? Everything okay?” Christen isn’t really sure what to say, she’s never spoken more than a handful of words to Alex in her life. The fact that Morgan is blindingly gorgeous doesn’t help, either.

“Yeah, oh god, it’s not an emergency or anything. Sorry. We’re just out of soccer practice actually,” states Alex.

“Oh, thats cool!” Christen says, mentally chiding herself for speaking so lamely, when trying to match the girls cheerfulness.

“Yeah, so listen, Christen, I heard you’re joining us for sure this weekend?” The girl says. It sounds warm, and Christen feels like she actually may be sweet, even though she’s positive Kelley has put her up to this just to ensure Christen can’t bail on the whole mess.

“I am, yeah! It’ll be nice to get out of the city for a change, especially for the long weekend,” _Gosh_ , thinks Christen, _I’m so bad at this._

“I know, right? Anyway, I just wanted to ask you if you’d like to come to dinner with a handful of us tonight? Nothing fancy, just to get familiar with us before the trip. I know it’s a busy week, but the girls are dying to meet you, we haven’t seen a whole lot of you around!” Alex says.

“Um, yeah, sure! I’m probably going to get the bulk of my studying done today anyways, I should be free tonight. I’d like that!” Christen lies.

“That’s awesome!” Christen can hear the other girls smile through the phone. She decides that she kind of likes her already. “Kelley will give you the details obviously. See you then, looking forward to it!" Alex finishes.

“I am too, nice to kind of meet you, bye!” Christen hangs up and lets the phone hang lamely by her sides as she looks up at the sky.

She scolds herself for how awkwardly she handled that. She can already tell how cool and aloof Alex is, she feels a little lame in comparison.

She starts walking again, a little quicker now, trying to get home and mentally prepare before Kelley bombards her about this evening.

“What do I get myself into?” she murmurs to herself as she heads down the sidewalk.

-

“Don’t forget your purse,” scolds Christen, smoothing out her burgundy lacy tank top as they wait for Alex to pick them up.

“Maybe I was leaving it on purpose? I love a free meal,” winks Kelley.

Christen rolls her eyes and laughs at her best friend as she sprints out of the room to retrieve her purse. She’s always forgetting things, Christen feels a little like her mom sometimes.

Kelley reappears at her side just as a black Civic pulls up to their house. It looks fairly new, and Christen feels intimidated already.

“Lets go, champ!” smiles Kelley, bounding out of the house ahead of her. Christen follows awkwardly and scoots into the backseat next to her freckled friend.

There are two people in the car; Alex is driving, and another girl in the passenger seat is hammering away at her phone. Christen can’t really make out who the second party is from where she sits behind her in the dark car.

When Kelley is done exchanging friendly greetings with Alex, a voice brings Christen out of her observations. “Christen! Nice to finally get to talk you. We’ve heard a lot about you,” smiles Alex, turning around to face the girl she's addressing while she’s still pulled over. Christen feels instantly intimidated by the gorgeous girl who is now facing her, and is about to salvage some sort of reply before she’s cut off.

“Have we ever,” Says the girl in the passenger seat. Her voice is low and slow, a sharp change from Alex’s. She sounds Californian to Christen, and she realizes it’s definitely not one of Kelley’s teammates that she’s met before. _Her voice is kind of attractive_ , thinks Christen, blushing and shaking the thought away.

“All good things, I hope. But likewise. Nice to finally see you!” Christen smiles warmly. Herself and Alex will get along famously, she thinks.

“Oh, and this is Tobin,” Alex says, gesturing to the passenger seat as she pulls out onto the road.

Christen freezes a little as she registers the name.

 _Tobin. That’s the girl that was at my apartment yesterday morning_ , she thinks.

The girl places her phone down and turns finally, and Christen is taken aback by her. She was definitely not picturing her unseen guest, Tobin, like this.

The girl’s cellphone is still casting light on her face; it’s tan and angular, highlighting her gorgeous big smile as she greets Kelley with a fist bump before turning to Christen. Her jawline is impeccable. _She’s got the whitest teeth I’ve ever seen_ , Christen thinks in wonder.

“Hey,” States Tobin casually, a lazy smile on her lips.

Christen feels her face get hot. “Um, hi. Christen.” She states lamely, pointing to herself, clearly flustered.

“I know.” States Tobin confidently, and plainly, failing to hide the fact that she’s looking the girl up and down.

“Tobin.” She smiles, pointing to herself. A little surge of either annoyance, entertainment, or intrigue hits Christen, as she thinks the girl might be mocking her. Tobin reaches out a hand to quickly shake Christen’s.

“I know.” Christen quips back, looking the girl in the eyes and taking and releasing her hand quickly, before they both turn away smirking and satisfied with the electric interaction.

Alex and Kelley seem unfazed by the tension, and maintain animated conversation the whole way to dinner. Tobin and Christen sit in relative silence, listening to the other two banter. _She’s really quiet,_ Christen thinks. _Totally not the O’Hara 2.0 that I was expecting._

_-_

Ten minutes into the drive, Tobin takes down her visor and flips open the little mirror as Alex and Kelley ramble at a red light. She smooths down her fly-aways, before just taking down the ponytail from her long brown hair.

Christen can suddenly smell her shampoo from where she sits behind her. It smells like coconut, it’s actually quite nice. The darker haired girl scolds herself for thinking this, and trains her eyes to look out the window at the buildings passing by as they accelerate again.

Her gaze out the window doesn’t last long when she sees the girl in front of her gathering her hair to put it up in a ponytail once more. As Tobin twists the elastic around her hair, her long, tan, toned arms flex in the dim glow of the streetlights as they drive, much to Christen’s dismay. The girl has very muscular arms for a soccer player, Christen observes. She hates that she hasn’t even properly seen the girl yet and she already knows Tobin is really damn fit.

Her eyes are wandering over Tobin’s arms when she hears her name.

"Chris, I asked you did you see ‘The Conjuring’ yet,” Kelley is looking at her expectantly, eyebrows furrowed in silent question as to why her friend appears so out of it; and so is the rest of the car. The dark haired girl can feel her face getting red all of a sudden, and she prays Kelley, or anyone else, hadn't seen what was distracting her.

“Um, no, I haven’t. I heard it’s super scary though. I’m a bit of a wimp when it comes to scary honestly.” Christen stutters out, trying to sound unfazed, but realizing it came out awkwardly.

“I feel you on that one! I haven’t seen it either, but I actually think that it’s one horror movie I might be able to stand. Maybe that can be our next girls night?” adds Alex coolly, as the other girls nod in affirmation and she and Kelley drift back into conversation.

Christen still hasn’t recovered from her embarrassment when she dares to glance back to the front. She looks at the mirror, and finds two big brown eyes looking directly back at her. She can see that Tobin is smirking by the way her eyes are crinkled ever so slightly. Christen feels beyond uncomfortable all of a sudden at the fact that this random smug soccer girl thinks, okay, knows, she was checking her out. Her face still feels hot and she swears her heart might beat out of her chest as she mentally scolds herself for looking a little too long.

Tobin starts fiddling with her phone again, and Christen looks out the window, distractedly.

Next to Kelley’s thigh, her phone lights up.

_Tobs: O’Hara, I’ve got a bone to pick with you. You never told me your roommate was cute as hell._


	3. I Wasn't!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a dinner date!

They arrive at the restaurant and Alex pulls smoothly into a parking space directly under a streetlight, shutting off the car. Tobin, Alex and Kelley reach for their jackets to throw them on; Christen hadn’t even taken hers in her earlier nervous state.

The red and green neon sign blinks over the glass doors of the Italian restaurant, casting a warm glow of coloured light onto the stone sidewalk up to the door. Christen is once again surprised at the over-elaborate tendencies of Kelley’s teammates as she looks out the car window. This looks more like a 5 star restaurant than a quick supper.

She’s gathered her purse and is turning to reach for the door handle before the door suddenly begins opening. Christen smiles a little when she sees the perpetrator.

Tobin stands smirking, her hair now free from her ponytail once more, and blowing wildly in the wind.

Christen really registers the sight for a second; Tobin standing in front of her in a long green military jacket tied tight at the waist, tight black jeans and brown boots. Her light brown hair is dancing with the breeze and glowing red and green under the sign. Her free hand tucks some hair behind her ear, revealing her sharp jawline once more. _Damn, she could be a movie star_ , thinks Christen, mesmerized for a second by her first real site of Kelley’s friend.

“You coming today, or?” Tobin says, eyebrows raised in entertainment and a huge grin on her face, swaying the door a little as Christen stays stationary in the car.

“Yeah. I was just waiting for the doorman.” Christen recovers, winking and hopping out coolly, striding ahead of Tobin to catch up with Kelley and Alex.

Tobin shakes her head and laughs quietly, shutting the door and turning to follow. She watches Christen’s dark hair bounce as she jogs up next to Kelley. Tobin is about to jog up to the others too, but she doesn’t. Instead, she stays a few paces behind, drinking in the crisp night air and watching Christen link arms with Kelley. Her outfit lets Tobin see her shape perfectly as her hips sway side to side.

Tobin doesn’t fancy herself as a starer, but this girl has got a gorgeous figure. Her eyes can’t help but to land on Christen’s butt in her tight white skinny jeans, which she notes innocently, is probably the most perfect butt she’s ever seen. _How have I never really noticed her before?_ Tobin chides herself mentally as she buries her hands deep in her coat pockets.

“Heath, why are you all the way back there?” Kelley barks over her shoulder, reaching for the door.

“Admiring the view, O’Hara. Mind your own.” She responds, winking.

“Yeah, this place is gorgeous isn’t it?” Alex states seriously to Kelley, impressed as they enter.

Christen follows after the two into the restaurant, looking back at Tobin, who smiles at her softly before winking and surveying the area once more.

She has a feeling that Tobin wasn’t totally talking about the restaurant. She decides she likes that feeling.

-  
Alex wasn’t wrong, the place is just as gorgeous inside as out.

They scoot unceremoniously into a huge, well lit booth where two people, a tattooed blonde and a smiley dark haired girl, sit waiting. They all exchange greetings as the two introduce themselves as Ashlyn and Ali. Christen decides early that she really likes them both. A few minutes later, another couple of girls arrive, who introduce themselves as Morgan and Meghan. She laughs a lot at those two, and notes how easy the banter is between them all.

Four pizzas and three Caesar salads later, the conversation turns to soccer. Christen doesn’t entirely follow the sports lingo, but she enjoys watching the group talk, and bantering with them casually herself.

Against everything Tobin’s head is telling her, she continuously locks eyes with Christen in the moments when Christen goes quiet. She’s silently apologizing for the fact that they keep talking about a topic Christen doesn’t appear to contribute much to. At least that’s what she tells herself.

In reality, she’s quite taken by the sight in front of her. Christen sits adorably, her hands awkwardly between her knees, wild curls tucked behind her ears, gorgeous dark skin glowing in the light cast from above them. _Her smile is the cutest_ , Tobin admits to herself begrudgingly, _not to mention her eyes_. She isn’t sure she’s ever seen eyes as captivating as the raven haired girl's; their bright shade of grey has Tobin hypnotized. The light bounces off them and makes them twinkle in such a way that Tobin can’t even focus on her dinner anymore. Christen is looking back, too, and decides she likes the feeling of Tobin silently checking up on her. The girl seems soft in a way that makes Christen feel instantly comfortable under her gaze and in her company.

Kelley shakes them out of their moment, as she throws a balled up napkin at Tobin. They all laugh, and Christen blushes furiously, wondering if anyone saw their strangely intense gaze.

There’s a stream of ‘dudes’, ‘bros’ and hand gestures Christen doesn’t recognize when Tobin jumps back into Kelley's conversation. Ashlyn throws another balled up napkin at Kelley, before Tobin follows suit. Ali rolls her eyes at Ashlyn, before smiling warmly at Christen, letting her know that she’s not the only one who doesn’t really encourage their antics. It’s quite endearing, thinks Christen as she smiles back at Ali.

She thinks back to Kelley’s comment about Tobin being just like her, and she understands it in a sense as she watches Tobin fist bump and high-five her way through a conversation, and a small scale spitball war, with Kelley. Christen is instantly reminded of a pair of young lions from her local zoo that she had a fascination with when she was young. Strong and angular, usually wrestling or frolicking wildly, but definitely with an underlying affection. It’s an interesting dynamic to say the least, certainly one that she's not familiar with herself. She thinks that its a perfect match, a genuine friendship and she’s kind of thankful for a second that it exists.

Tobin beams widely at her when they lock eyes a few minutes later after the group calms down from an apparently hilarious joke that she missed, and Christen smiles back just as brightly. She gives Christen a thumbs up, as if to confirm she’s having a good time. No one else catches the interaction as Christen gives a thumbs up, too.

Not only is Tobin painfully attractive, but she’s also a little adorable, thinks Christen, suddenly a little more intrigued.

-

They pay for the meal and shuffle outside. They all exchange a stream of hugs and “nice to meet you’s” and “good night’s” before heading to their cars.

“SHOT GUN!” screams Kelley, bounding ahead of them all. Christen walks calmly with Alex and Tobin, smiling to herself and fiddling with the hem of her tank top in contentment. Alex breaks the comfortable silence as they walk through the crisp, cool air together.

“I hope you had a good time, I know we can be a handful when we’re all together. They all actually love you though! You fit right in Press.” Alex beams, throwing an arm over Christen’s shoulder. Christen welcomes the contact.

“I had a great time! I love them all too. Kelley didn’t tell me her friends were such cool characters.” Christen smiles warmly. Tobin and Alex both grin at each other around Christen, feeling good for having accomplished the task of ensuring Kelley’s roommate genuinely likes them.

“Aren't you cold?” asks Tobin, sending a sweet smile Christen’s way.

Christen gets butterflies in her stomach as she realizes Tobin might be about to offer her her coat. Before she gets to form the words, a familiar voice breaks the moment.

“Alex, unlock your car!” Kelley barks across the parking lot.

“Ugh, stop running to it ahead of me and you wouldn’t have a problem.” Alex complains, retracting her arm from Christen’s shoulder as she unlocks the car via her car keys. Kelley slides into the passenger seat, smug about the fact that she actually got shotgun.

Tobin and Christen laugh nervously, and Christen tells Tobin she’s fine, deciding they’re only a few paces from the car now anyway. They slide into the backseat together, and it suddenly feels a lot smaller than when she and Kelley were here an hour ago.

Alex turns on some Drake song and turns it up, tapping her fingers to the beat on the wheel. Tobin and Kelley rap back and forth intensely before fist bumping and calming down, earning a laugh from Alex and Christen.

“So, you into rappers?” Tobin says quietly to Christen, nudging her shoulder and wagging her eyebrows before laughing at her own joke.

“Not really.” Christen shrugs coolly, even though she feels all too aware of how close Tobin is to her now. Tobin pouts before they lock eyes and begin giggling at Christen’s bold joke, her gorgeous teeth showing once more. _Damn, that is the best smile I’ve ever seen_ , Christen observes in awe.

“I might be into soccer players though. Know any?” Christen quips in a moment of confidence, smiling under her eyes at Tobin.

“I might know a few.” Tobin laughs gesturing to Kelley to relieve the looming tension, silently enjoying how bold Kelley’s roommate is in their banter.

-

They pull up to Christen and Kelley’s apartment fifteen minutes later, and by then, Tobin and Christen have completely hit it off. Tobin is tapping her number quickly into Christen’s phone as the stay parked on the sidewalk outside.

“What, are you two going to be pen-pals now or something? There's an awful lot of information exchange going on here, with the talking and the furious typing.” Kelley gestures to the phone, eyebrows knit.

“Well, Kelley, you just failed to let me know beforehand that your poor friend here has been rooming with Satan himself since she got in town. I’m giving her my number in case she needs a new roommate.” Tobin quips, looking seriously at Kelley, before she resumes typing.

Alex laughs loudly as Kelley scolds her for egging Tobin on.

Tobin hands Christen’s phone back, smiling softly. They all exchange goodbyes and Kelley and Christen head into their apartment. Tobin watches Christen go.

“Stop staring at her ass.” Deadpans Alex, pulling out onto the road.

“I wasn’t!” Tobin throws her hands up in innocence.

-

After Kelley grabs a quick shower, she and Christen reconvene in the living room. It’s late and they’re both in their pajamas as they plop onto the couch together, Christen lying across it and propping her feet up on her freckled friend's lap.

They talk about the night with the general consensus that it went really smoothly. Christen asks a few questions about the girls, mostly only wanting to know a little more about Tobin, without seeming obvious. Just before they’re about to head into their rooms, Kelley chuckles softly at her phone.

“What?” Christen asks curiously.

“Nothing, Hope sent me a hilarious picture.”

“Let me see” Christen says politely, trying to be in on the conversation.

“Ah, I can’t. Secret.” Christen rolls her eyes. She probably doesn’t want to know.

Kelley secretly studies the earlier text from Tobin.

_Tobs: O’Hara, I’ve got a bone to pick with you. You never told me your roommate was cute as hell._

She taps back a quick response.

_O’Hara: Yeah, I know she is. Saw you staring at her ass._

___

Across the city Tobin once more wants to throw her hands up in defeat as she lies in bed and laughs into her phone as well.

“I wasn’t!” She types, laying the phone on her night stand and letting sleep take over.


	4. Getting To Know You

Christen wakes up happily at 6 AM on Wednesday morning, when she hears a choir of birds singing outside her open window.

She wastes no time, quickly dressing in black yoga pants and a light pink tank top, tying her hair into a loose bun. She rifles around in her closet before finding her yoga mat and carrying it out to the deck overlooking the backyard.

Yoga is something Christen has found solitude in since she was a teenager. She swears by it in stressful times, such as this damn exam week. She finds a solace in being outside in the early morning when the world is still quiet, stretching and reconnecting, preparing her body and mind for the day ahead.

As she goes through the motions, despite trying to clear her head she finds her mind wandering back to Monday night, and to Tobin.

Tobin hasn’t texted her yet.

 _Maybe I was just imagining the chemistry that night_ , thinks Christen. _Or, maybe she’s waiting for me to text her? No, she’s probably just not even thinking about me at all._

-

By 7, Christen is wide awake and well stretched. She reenters the house, putting her yoga mat back in it’s rightful place. She shuffles to the kitchen and begins making a cup of tea when a knock on the front door resonates through the house.

Christen shuffles to the porch, peering through the peep hole before throwing open the door with a smile on her face.

“Julie! You’re up early.” Christen beams, hugging her friend tightly.

“You know what they say, Press. Early bird gets the worm.” Julie winks, stepping into the house. She looks Christen up and down. “I’ve caught you at a good time. You were just yoga-ing, weren’t you?” She inquires.

“I’m not sure if that’s an actual verb, Jules,” Christen laughs. “But yeah, I was. I would’ve texted you to join me, but I assumed you might be sleeping. With exams and Zach in town and all.”

“You assumed right. I actually just woke up about fifteen minutes ago. I wasn’t sure what time your exam was honestly, but I knew you would be up regardless,” she laughs. “I’m about to go for a jog, care to join me?”

“Of course, yeah. My exam is not until this evening anyways. I’m just making a cup of tea if you wanna chill here for a few minutes.”

“Sure!” Smiles Julie, making her way to the kitchen after her dark haired friend.

Christen digs her head into the fridge, rifling around for milk. “Tea? Coffee?” She asks Julie over her shoulder.

“Water, juice, Kelley O’Hara?” comes a voice from the hallway causing both girls to turn. Kelley emerges still in her sleep shorts and a baggy t-shirt. She winks at Julie and wags her eyebrows suggestively.

“Not a chance, O’Hara.” Julie quips, laughing.

“One of these days.” Kelley beams, walking to Christen and squeezing her, actually lifting her off the ground and placing her back down before the group settles in a comfortable silence.

“So, did we stir the beast?” Julie asks Kelley saucily.

“You did. The beast was having the best sleep of her life, too.”” Kelley stops buttering her two slices of bread and turns, pointing at herself with both thumbs.

“I thought ‘the beast never sleeps’?” says Julie, laughing.

“Well, it doesn’t. it just rests.” Christen answers with air quotations.

“Exactly.” Kelley turns to fist bump Christen, who looks at Kelley oddly, before giving in and doing the fist bump thing that she and Tobin do all the time. “So you’ll have to make it up to me.” Kelley grins at Julie, batting her eyelashes.

“Oh, go back to sleep, O’Hara.” Julie responds, rolling her eyes, and earning a smug smile from Kelley.

Christen can’t help but laugh at the two. Their dynamic feels like something out of a TV show to Christen, it always has. Kelley has had a huge crush on the blonde for months; and it’s one that she’s super open about. Julie constantly shuts her down in hilarious ways, and the two are still strangely good friends despite it.

After some entertaining banter, Christen places their mugs in the sink and they bid Kelley farewell as they head out the door. Christen was going to stay and wash the dishes first, but Kelley insisted that she shouldn’t “keep a pretty lady waiting."

Julie smiles, winks, and kisses her on the cheek in thanks, which is more than enough motivation for Kelley.

-

“You have got to stop toying with her like that. She’s hopeless.” Christen laughs to Julie as they step outside.

“Who, Kelley?” Julie asks indignantly. “No way, Press. Trust me, she’s just flirting with me because she knows I won’t put up with her crap. She secretly loves that.” Julie laughs. "I would never encourage it if it wasn’t harmless,”

Julie senses Christen’s hesitation, and understands that even if she's the raven haired girl's best friend, Kelley is too. She’s protective of her. "The person she’s really got eyes for is Hope. Everyone knows that.” Julie shrugs as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and smiles.

Christen nods in agreement slowly, but then furiously as the truth of that statement hits her. "That's kind of true, I guess. She’s just so persistent with you, you know? It had me fooled, at least. Well, I guess maybe that was the point…,” she wonders aloud. "But that’s true. Too bad she doesn’t have that kind of confidence with Hope.” Christen shakes her head and thinks back to all the times she’s seen them interact; she’s never seen Kelley act as small and quiet with anyone as she does with Hope, in all the years she’s known her.

“Well, that’s how I know her crush on me isn’t that deep. No one has that kind of, like, brash confidence when it comes to someone they’re really, genuinely into.” Julie smiles, stretching her legs before they begin jogging.

Christen smiles at the sentiment, from her always wise friend.

“Yeah,” She agrees, thinking of a particular honey-eyed girl for what felt like the millionth time that morning as they begin to jog side by side.

-

Christen’s exam is over at 4 PM that day, and she comes out feeling awful about it.

She’s always studied her heart out before any test, and this was no exception. Christen had been efficiently cramming the entire week previous to this, but she became increasingly aware as the exam progressed that it wasn’t enough. She leaves the exam hall with a pounding head, eyes threatening to tear up. One thing Christen Press cannot deal with is feeling like she didn't do good enough.

She steps outside and takes a deep and calming breath, realizing that it had rained while she was writing. _Fitting_ , she thinks.

She begins trudging her way home, praying the rain will hold off and sulking in her misery when her phone sounds. She roots through her pocket in frustration until she finds it.

_New iMessage: Tobin Heath_

Christen stops dead in her tracks at the unexpected messenger. Her stomach does a flip as she smiles a little at the sight of Tobin's name popping up on her phone for the first time. She hurriedly slides the phone to unlock it and read the message she’s been waiting for since Monday.

_Tobin: That you??_

Christen's head shoots up, surveying the area quickly. She’s almost off campus, a library to her right, benches and trees on her left. She scans the people nearby, but doesn’t see the brown eyed girl she's hoping to see.

 _Maybe? I don’t see you._ Christen types, looking around once more for good measure.

_Tobin: Second floor, library. Stay there!_

Christen looks suddenly toward the library, realizing that Tobin is already gone from her apparent perch in the window. She shuffles awkwardly to a nearby bench, suddenly overcome by nerves, not knowing what to do with herself as she sits and waits for the other girl to get there. She tugs at her clothes, feeling unprepared for Tobin to see her in this state, and in this mood. She's worrying irrationally about this entire situation when she sees the library door open, and the sight instantly calms her.

-

Tobin bounds down the steps, two at a time. She has on a black hoodie and grey joggers, and her hair is covered by a backwards red hat. She looks so effortlessly cool to Christen. Her flip-flops slap on the ground as she lands, hands in her pockets and eyes on the darker haired girl. They smile shyly at one another as Tobin approaches the bench, taking a seat next to the other girl.

“Ahhh.” She says dramatically, sitting down and laying her orange backpack next to the bench. “That fresh air feels too good on the lungs.”

“Hello to you, too.” Christen jests.

“Oh jeez. Why, good day Ms. Press. What brings you by the library on this fine evening?” Tobin jokes, gesturing humorously to the dark clouds looming in the sky, threatening to rain on them.

“Just finished an exam actually. And before you even ask, it was complete crap.” Christen states, pouting.

“Awh, well I’m sorry to hear that.” Tobin frowns, genuinely saddened at the fact that Christen doesn’t feel the best about her exam. "If it makes you feel any better, I was just studying in the library 'cause I’ve got two exams tomorrow, and I’m not feeling good about either one of those.” Tobin responds sympathetically, smiling at the darker haired girl sincerely.

“Maybe you should study then, instead of bothering girls walking across the campus.” Christen jokes, elbowing Tobin.

“Never. I like girls more than I like studying.” Tobin shrugs confidently, eyes wondering across the scene in front of them. She looks back at Christen after a few seconds to see how she reacts to the joke, and she’s smiling madly and looking intently at the ground. Christen feels her mood lighten, tenfold as she chats with Kelley's light haired teammate.

“Actually, I’m kind of glad you walked by.” Tobin admits, smiling warmly. Christen looks up curiously, eyes telling her to elaborate. “I wasn’t sure if I should text you or not,” she shrugs, as if it’s the easiest thing in the world to say. "I was gonna see if you wanted to get a coffee yesterday evening but I kinda chickened out.” With that, she brings her hand up behind her head to rub her neck awkwardly, eyes not meeting Christen’s.

Christen thinks everything about this situation is adorable now. Tobin was thinking about her, too. She just admitted she wanted to see her yesterday, now she’s looking around in a display of, perhaps nerves? Christen dares to think that she can make someone like Tobin feel nervous.

“So, I guess I'll ask now. Want to get a coffee? I need a study break. It’s my treat!” Tobin proposes confidently.

Christen doesn’t answer right away, as she studies Tobin’s profile distractedly, thankful that she wasn't the only one thinking about this since Monday.

Tobin starts playing with her hands, face burning under the other girl’s gaze. "Or like, if you’re feeling bothered about your exam, you can head home. I didn’t mean to distract you from whatever you’re doing now. You were clearly headed somewhere when I texted you. Plus, you probably have to study anyways,” Tobin continues.

Christen chuckles softly at Tobin's obvious rambling, she wants to comfort her. She knows how nerve wracking this is. “No Tobin, no. I’d like that actually,” she blushes, touching Tobin’s hand comfortingly. “I could use a coffee.”

The darker haired girl smiles warmly at Tobin, who feels her heart stop at the sincerity behind the action. She feels surprised, but then instantly calmed by Christen’s touch.

“Cool.” states Tobin, nodding her head and wiping her free hand on her jeans.

Her heart is racing, she’s been thinking constantly about doing this the last 48 hours, and now that she’s gotten a yes, she still feels nervous for some reason. It’s driving her insane.

 _I’m never like this with girls_ , she thinks. _Where’s your game at, Heath?_

They stay seated on the bench, exchanging glances and smiles for a minute as Tobin gathers herself again.

“So..” Christen states awkwardly, retracting her hand. “Are we going now?”

“Oh, right. Oh man. Come on, let’s go before it rains.” Tobin says, jumping up suddenly, having almost forgotten what she actually asked.

When they lock eyes upon standing up, they both burst out in nervous laughter.

“Stop laughing,” giggles Tobin, “You don’t know how hard that was to ask,” Tobin is laughing hard at herself now, shaking her head as she studies the ground, but Christen stops.

She glances at Tobin, who is sporting her huge bright smile, visibly a little shaken at her own display of confidence, and feels her heart swell. This badass girl was too scared to ask me out for a coffee, she thinks.

They spend the rest of the walk bumping shoulders and stealing quick glances at one another, both thinking the same thing, but never saying it. They both enjoy each others company way too much already.

-

The coffee shop Tobin leads her to is not one Christen goes to a lot, it’s kind of expensive and too far out of the way for Christen’s taste.

Tobin opens the tall glass door and gestures for Christen to enter. Christen smirks shyly at the action, slipping in ahead of her.

“Grab a seat. I’ll go order. What’s your poison?” Tobin asks, curiously as she comes to a stop by the other girl’s side.

“I’ll have a Chai tea please and thanks,” Christen smiles warmly.

“Fitting. Go to that corner, those chairs are super comfy. It’s a life hack.” Tobin laughs, gesturing to the far left corner by a huge window where two brown leather armchairs sit.

“Okay. Why is my order fitting though?” Christen furrows her eyebrows.

“Just is.” Smiles the lighter haired girl, taking off toward the counter.

Christen shakes her head and makes her way to the corner. She drops into the chair, which to Tobin’s credit, really is comfy.

-

Tobin comes back a few minutes later, walking slowly with two drinks in her hands, conversing with a blonde girl walking next to her.

Christen eyes the blonde up and down, noticing how close she’s walking next to Tobin. Their arms are touching and they’re making eye contact constantly and Christen can’t explain why it’s bothering her. The girl is pretty too, Christen thinks miserably.

She wants to leave all of a sudden out of annoyance, when the blonde places a kiss on Tobin’s cheek, caressing her back before sliding into a booth where a dark haired man waits, leaving Tobin to walk the few extra paces to their table alone.

“One Chai tea.” Tobin smiles, sliding the drink toward Christen.

“Thanks.” Christen says, not smiling or looking at Tobin.

Tobin clears her throat awkwardly after they sit in silence for a few seconds. She can sense something is bothering Christen. She chalks it down to the fact that the girl’s exam went poorly. She barely knows Christen, but she’s certain that she’s someone who takes her academics completely seriously.

“So, what was your exam in?” Tobin offers, trying to spark conversation.

“Biology,” Christen states blandly, sipping her drink, still not looking at Tobin. She can't explain why seeing some random girl close to Tobin has set her mood off again, but she doesn't like it.

“Hm, a science girl, hey?” Tobin smirks.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” She stops again, but then Tobin smiles politely, as if she’s expecting more. "Marine biology actually.” Christen adds.

Tobin grins widely, eyebrows raised. She’s impressed at the new information. “That’s so cool! It suits you. You seem like the tree hugger type. Or, ah, dolphin hugger, I guess I should say,” she winks, "So why marine biology?”

Christen smiles back softly at the other girl's sweetness. She feels a little silly all of a sudden.

Tobin doesn’t even realize Christen is being cold to her, and it makes the dark haired girl feel bad for being so moody. She barely knows Tobin in reality; she has no reason to feel jealous when a pretty blonde girl flirts with her, she thinks. In fact, she’s quite flattered that Tobin seems genuinely impressed and interested in her academic choices. Her bad mood disintegrates once more as she decides to stop being miserable today, and to make the most of this one-on-one time with the brown eyed girl.

“It just made sense to me,” She says simply. When the other girl asks her why, she begins again.

“Well, growing up, all my friends would be toying around with makeup and clothes and doing each others hair, talking about boys. I just didn’t care for any of it. I’d rather sit in my garden and read a Jane Goodall publication, or go to an aquarium or get dirty in the woods, or in the ocean,” Christen starts, met with a nod from Tobin telling her to continue. “So, when I got to the college level, it was the only career that made sense to me. Nature was always my escape, you know? Everyone needs one. A couple of my friends used parties, some used boys, some used, ya know, drinking, or even drugs. Those things just never brought me peace. Nature was what brought me peace,” She finishes.

Christen feels awkward instantly, like she’s overshared. She’s about to ask Tobin about her major to take the pressure off of her, but Tobin jumps right back in.

“That’s the coolest thing I’ve heard in a while,” she smiles sincerely, and Christen feels herself blush under Tobin’s intense gaze. “You’re so smart.” Tobin lets out, silently cursing on herself, but maintaining a cool facade.

“Oh,” blushes Christen in surprise, looking down at her tea. “Thanks Tobin,” she giggles, "That’s just kind of how it was though. No intelligence involved, really,” She adds, trying to break the tension.

“No, I just mean the way you talk. You explained that so elegantly. I’m a communications major and I don’t think I could touch that kind of insight. That was nice, I don’t know,” Tobin sounds like a teenager with a bad crush, and she knows it.

  
She feels her confidence shrinking by the second at her word vomit when Christen reaches out and touches her hand again, smiling at her with those perfect god damn eyes. A silent thank you. She savors that for as long as she can until Christen removes her hand and trains her eyes out the window again. Tobin looks at the girl's profile, soft yet angular. _She's beautiful_ , she thinks, for the hundredth time since she's met her.  
  
Tobin isn’t sure if Christen even means to do it or if it’s just one of her quirks to be this comforting, but she instantly relaxes under her touch every time. They sit in comfortable silence, sipping their drinks and looking outside as the rain starts to fall again.

“Mine is soccer,” says Tobin quietly, after a few pleasant seconds pass. Christen slowly looks to her in intrigue, a soft smile on her lips. “My thing that brings me peace, or whatever,”

“Yeah?” Asks Christen.

“Yeah.” Tobin responds, looking dreamily out the window. “Same thing as you. I was a kid, my friends would come over to play. Only their definition of play was paint each others nails, and gossip. I used to let them do my hair all sorts of awful ways before I grew a backbone,” laughs Tobin, eyes crinkling.

Christen giggles softly at the sentiment, picturing a mortified Tobin with her hair all fancied up by a group of her fashion obsessed peers.

“I just couldn’t wait for them to leave so I could slap it in a ponytail and hit the field. I just wasn’t having any fun unless I had a ball at my feet and a field in front of me. My mom said it was a curse, she wanted me to quit it and be more like my friends. But I think it was a blessing in disguise. Sure, I wasn’t the prom queen mom wanted, but I was at least the athlete dad wanted.”

Tobin smiles out the window, shrugging and looking a little lost. Her silhouette looks lonely against the backdrop of the soft rain and the cars splashing through puddles. Christen’s heart hurts for her in that moment. She can tell that this a close subject to the girl. She doesn’t know whether she should ignore it or address it a little more.

“Well, You know what I think?” She starts quietly. "I think that they should both be proud. After all, they got the athlete and the beauty all in one package.” Christen smiles warmly and sincerely at Tobin, meeting her eyes.

Tobin looks away almost instantly and thinks, for the first time in her life, that she might be blushing. She’s made girl’s do this countless times. But has a girl ever done it to her? Absolutely not.

She looks out at the rain, smile threatening to creep onto her lips, face feeling hot. All she can do is debate whether this is a really bad feeling to have around a girl, or a really, really good one.

-

When they’re done, over an hour has passed, and they both quietly register the fact that they now feel infinitely closer to one another than they did before they came here. They stand at the door, side by side looking out at the rain with contentment, and then with sheer determination.

“Kelley is supposed to take me home,” starts Tobin. “It’s only 5:30, she’s not going to be out of her exam until 8, is she?”

“Nope,” says Christen. “Wait at the house for her if you want?” she shrugs, secretly feeling a little nervous before the proposal even leaves her mouth.

“Sure.” Agrees Tobin, internally bursting with happiness that Christen would offer that alternative.

“My best time from around this block to home is 8:20.” Christen states, wondering how sopped her clothes will be if she runs.

“You’re a runner?” Tobin inquires, looking to Christen on her left.

“Yeah. Beneficial in times like these.” Christen nods seriously.

“We look like two spies about to pull some sort of grand heist,” laughs Tobin.

“We kind of are. We’re about to beeline it to my apartment in the pouring rain. That’s pretty action movie-ish, don’t you think?" Christen asks sternly.

“Sure is,” agrees Tobin.

“Beat you there.” Christen states suddenly, glancing at her Fitbit and bounding out the door.

“That’s no fair!” Tobin yells after her. “Cheater!"

-

The run itself was hectic. The two looked like lunatics, bounding wildly through the streets, in clothes clearly not made for running. The race is neck and neck; they look like a pair of animals, a predator chasing its prey, as Tobin tries desperately to gain some ground.

Christen can feel her ponytail get sopped and curly as it slaps her back, and Tobin’s hat is in her hand, the rain running down her free blowing hair, backpack bouncing erratically.

They bound up the steps to Christen and Kelley’s, panting and laughing, and Christen touches the door a mere second before Tobin.

“We’ll call it a tie,” Christen says seriously, retrieving her key from her backpack as she catches her breath, “Because you’re wearing flip-flops and I’m wearing sneakers.”

“You’re saying that because we both know I would have creamed you if I had on sneakers,” Tobin smirks wickedly.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself,” Christen winks as they step into the porch.

Tobin is insanely attracted to Christen in this moment, and it’s all she can think as the pair remove their shoes.

 _She’s brilliant and kind and easy to talk to, and then she’s a runner and she’s got this wicked grin and a killer competitive streak. It’s just too many good things in one person_ , thinks Tobin.

Their eyes meet for a second and Christen is already thinking the same thing about Tobin. Those thoughts quickly expire as they both instantly erupt into laughter, taking in the sight of one another in the shelter of the porch.

Christen’s gray jacket looks coal black in it’s soaking state. Her ponytail has wild frizzy fly-aways, and her hair has gone completely curly in the water.

Tobin’s joggers are stuck to her like leggings due to their waterlogged state. Her hair is flat to her head and soaking wet and her flip flops drip miserably when she holds them up to show Christen.

“Come to my room, I’ll get us some dry clothes,” laughs Christen, wholeheartedly.

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” agrees Tobin, her laugh fading. She finds herself swallowing thickly as Christen leads her to her bedroom. Tobin hates to let her eyes wander again, but Christen’s hips are swaying in that painfully exquisite way that’s quickly becoming all too familiar to Tobin.

-  
Christen’s room is very, Christen.

Her walls are pale purple. There’s barely any additional furniture, just a black desk and chair, and a black floor-to-ceiling length book shelf, stocked full with novels. A large bed sits with a window on either side, a sleek black frame and a white comforter. Above the bed, hangs a row of cubicle shelves, and above that, a wide picture of a meadow with deep green grass and gorgeous white and pink flowers. Tobin can’t help but note how perfectly the painting matches the room.

Christen watches as Tobin gazes around her room. It makes her feel strangely scrutinized, as she closes her bedroom door and rifles through her closet behind it. She comes up with two pairs of sports shorts and two baggy tank tops, presenting one of each to Tobin.

“Bathroom is that way,” she gestures out the doorway and up the hall. “Well, you’ve been here with Kelley anyway. You know that. Oops. Feel free to grab a shower, that’s what I’m going to do too, I think. My hair is going to be messed up so bad,” she laughs as she frees it from her ponytail, revealing a mat of wet curls.

She grabs a brush out of a drawer in her desk and begins working through the tangles. Tobin laughs at the sight of Christen closing her eyes in pain as she forces the brush through her hair. Christen shakes her head, picking up her own dry tank top she had picked out, and tossing it at Tobin playfully.

“Stop being an ass,” she laughs.

“Just for that, you’re not getting this back,” smiles Tobin, smugly, putting the shirt behind her back.

“Think I care?” Dares Christen. They look at one another in silent challenge as the darker haired girl lays down the brush, and goes to reach for the hem of her shirt. Tobin feels her mouth go dry and no matter what she tries, she can’t look away.

Time stops when Christen hauls the shirt off in one fluid motion. She stands before Tobin in her black and red Under Armour sports bra and soaking wet leggings, unfazed.

Tobin knows she shouldn't look, but she can't look anywhere else.

Her breasts sit perfectly in the sports bra, but then, Tobin can’t help but let her eyes fall on the other girl’s stomach. Its tan and taut with perfectly defined muscles. It flexes captivatingly as Christen bends to take off her leggings. She wiggles out of them slowly, revealing long, tan, muscular legs before she slides the black shorts up her legs, again, painfully slowly. The lighter haired girl doesn't know if the girl in front of her is doing this to her on purpose or not.

Tobin has spent her life in locker rooms with girls, sleeping with girls, hanging with girls; yet she’s never been this fascinated by one in her life, she thinks as she takes in Christen’s perfectly shaped figure; smooth, dark skin, soft curved waist, her slow, deliberate movements. She feels the insanely strong urge to touch her. It’s almost primitive to Tobin and it overwhelms her, bad.

Christen smiles sweetly at Tobin, still in only shorts and a sports bra as she starts brushing her hair again, and Tobin feels like she might faint at the sight if she stays a second longer. She jumps up quickly, tossing the shirt back to Christen and excusing herself to go shower.

When she leaves the room, Christen’s heart stops beating so rapidly. She takes a deep breath. She knows she was forward, but she’s positive that it had the intended effect. She smirks to herself and continues brushing her hair.

-

They’re both showered and sitting on the couch watching cartoons when Kelley comes home, a little after eight.

“Honey, I’m home!” She exclaims.

“In here,” Christen responds.

Kelley bounds into the living room, stopping in the doorway when she sees the pair. They’re sitting close to one another with a bop-it game in hand. Their hair is wet, and she’s pretty sure Tobin is wearing Christen’s tank top. Kelley is a more than a little puzzled by the sight.

“Tobin Heath,” she starts, mischievously. “What are you doing here? I told you I’d be occupied till around 8,” Kelley raises an eyebrow.

“Ah, I was actually chilling with Christen,” Tobin starts, seeing the wicked glimmer in Kelley’s eye. She decides to cut her off before she embarrasses everyone in the room. “Think you could still give me a spin home, O'Hara?”

“Yeah, I can.” Kelley says, looking back and forth between the pair as they all wait nervously for her to make a move. She seems content though, and skips to the porch. “Come on, dude.”

Tobin lets out a breath she had been holding as she stands and Christen walks her to the porch. She grabs her backpack and turns to Christen as Kelley starts her car.

“Thanks for the clothes,” Tobin smiles sheepishly, gesturing to her outfit.

“No problem,” replies Christen. “Thank you for the coffee.”

“No problem,” Tobin smiles back.

They stare awkwardly at one another until Christen wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck and envelops her in a soft hug.”I had fun with you today, it felt like meeting an old friend again."

Tobin brings her hands up hesitantly around Christen’s waist, before relaxing and hugging back a little tighter. She smiles softly at the sentiment. “I couldn’t agree more,” she murmurs into Christen’s hair.

They break after what feels like a second, but in reality was a little too long, as Kelley looks on suspiciously from the driveway.

“See ya ‘round,” smirks Tobin.

“See you.” Christen smiles warmly, giving Tobin one final sensation of butterflies in her stomach today, as she waves her off and closes the door.

-

"What was that Heath!" Kelley punches Tobin in the arm playfully when she gets in the car.

"Nothing, met her on campus and we grabbed a coffee, that's all." Tobin responds coolly, looking straight out the windshield.

"I knew you'd make a move. That night you said she was cute, I was like, yup, this is it. " The freckled girl laughs. "Can't take you anywhere, ya sly dog! But for real, that's my best friend. Be smart, she's super soft-hearted. And I will end you if you screw with her."

"It's not that deep. But yeah, don't tell her about that Kel," Tobin smiles sheepishly.

"Tell her about what?" Asks Kelley, trying to get under her friends skin. "You texting me and telling me she was cute? Or you looking at her ass?"

Tobin forces a laugh, but she doesn't feel right about it. Not when it's Christen. She feels bad for ogling over the girl like she was a piece of fresh meat when she met her. After today, Tobin knows it's not like that anymore. She's not going to be another notch in her bedpost. Far from it. Christen is soft and kind and brilliant. She makes Tobin feel calm, happy. She respects her in such a profound way that it scares her to think about it.

 _Okay,_ thinks Tobin. _She can be all those things, but she's still hot as hell too._

"Either of those. I actually think she's really cool. I don't know, I feel like I got to know her a little better today. I actually like her, I could see her hanging with us a lot more. Just don't want that to make her feel weird." Tobin shrugs, trying to sound like it's no big deal.

"Yeah," Kelley states, absently. "I won't tell her then."

Kelley flicks the wipers on as the rain starts pecking down again. She watches Tobin out of the corner of her eye as the girl opens up a new text message. She's positive the name that came up on the screen was Christen's.


	5. You Look So Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Did a little road trip with my friends and got some hiking in before I move back to campus for the year. Here it is :)

Christen finds herself lying lamely on her back, angled strangely across her bed, halfway through Thursday. Her notes are sprawled across her white comforter, and the bland mess looks entirely too unappealing to the raven haired girl, who finds herself completely unable to study. It’s been an hour since she dropped Kelley off at Tobin and Alex’s apartment to study for their calculus exam, and she’s reread her own ecology notes for what feels like the millionth time. _Tomorrow is Friday. One exam to go. If you don’t know this material by now, you never will,_ she tells herself, as she decides she's earned a break.

She absentmindedly strolls to the kitchen, grabbing a yogurt before retreating to the living room. She’s takes a seat on the couch and begins watching a Spongebob rerun as she scrapes at the container with her spoon. Christen has always believed that there's something to be said about old cartoons when you're stressed. She's about halfway into an episode when her phone screen lights up.

_Tobin: Hey. How goes the study?_

She indulges yet again in the fuzzy feeling of one Tobin Heath checking in on her. She's still not entirely used to it.

_Christen: Hey :) It went good. Drowning my stress in yogurt and Spongebob at the moment_

She finishes the yogurt, and stands to throw out the container and rinse her spoon. She stops once more by the fridge to grab a glass of orange juice, and by the time she returns to the couch, there are three messages on her phone.

_Tobin: Haha, nice. So you’re done then?_

_Tobin: Swing by my place? :)_

_Kelley: Come to Tobs’ place gurl, we gave up on calculus!_

Christen shakes her head, of course they gave up on calculus.

She debates texting back and insisting they do their work, but ultimately doesn't bother. An apartment containing Tobin, Kelley, Alex, and Hope, is not an apartment where any calculus is going to happen. 

 _Maybe I should just decline,_ she ponders before shaking her head. Her eyes wander down to the other end of the couch, where Tobin sat hours before. _No, a little more time with the girls, okay, with Tobin, definitely wouldn't go astray._

With that, she flicks off the TV, feeling a little more convinced that she should go. She can't help but let her mind wander once more to yesterday with the brown eyed girl; it was perfect. She decides that she just doesn't want today to feel lame in comparison, or to make herself seem constantly available in Tobin's eyes.

When she decides she's had enough of exploring pretty unreasonable possibilities, Christen shakes herself out of those thoughts. She ties her hair up, before grabbing her car keys quickly off the table and making her way out the door, not allowing any more time to doubt what she's doing.

-

Christen only saw Tobin and Alex’s place for the first time earlier today when she dropped Kelley off, and it’s still no less surreal to see when she pulls up the second time.

 _This place must have cost a small fortune,_ she muses to herself. She wonders how two university students came across something like this.

It sits snugly across the city from Christen's on a cliffside raised above the beach level, looking down on it. The entire second level is basically glass. Huge windows surround it on all visible sides, and it’s an exceptionally modern looking structure, even in comparison to those sparsely dotted around it.

She knows that Tobin and Alex only rent the top floor, but that one floor alone is almost definitely going to be nicer than Christen and Kelley's whole house, and she already knows as much as she pulls into the huge driveway once more.

-

Christen trudges up the flight of stairs, straight to a door on the second floor. She can hear bass thumping as she taps on the glass, shuffling awkwardly on her feet.

A smiling Alex opens the door, ushering Christen inside.

Christen finds herself in a huge living room, that opens to a kitchen. The room has plain white walls, and features essentially all blue and black furniture; it’s color scheme is pleasing. Pictures dot the rare wall space where there are no windows, some are paintings and some personal. A shared trophy case stands in one corner, and a sparse book shelf in the other. _This place looks pristine,_ she thinks.

Biggie Smalls plays from the stereo under the TV, and in the middle of it all, Kelley, Tobin, and Hope, sit uniformly around a pizza box.

“We all suck at studying,” Alex smiles sheepishly, forcing a paper plate in Christen’s hands and shaking her out of her daze. Christen chuckles and assures her that she does, too, though she's pretty sure she's probably done more than these four have today.

“This place is beautiful, Alex,” she compliments her new friend.

“Awh, well thank you,” Alex smiles sincerely, her eyes crinkling with the authenticity of the gesture. Christen likes how genuine the girl seems in all her actions. “Thank Tobin’s rich mother for this one. Well, and my parents too, I guess. Gotta pay rent.” Alex looks on in wonder, then laughs. Christen doesn't have much time to think about it when she catches Kelley's eye.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in!” The freckled girl squeals and lays her pizza on her plate, standing to greet Christen, throwing an arm around her shoulder and smacking a kiss to her cheek. “Didn’t think you’d actually show up.” Christen turns a little red at the kiss in front of Kelley's teammates.

Tobin beams at Christen from her place on the floor, pizza sauce on her face and a slice in her hand. She gives her a jovial thumbs up with her free hand, and Christen’s heart is warmed a little at the sight as she smiles back shyly. She's been texting the girl non stop since their day at the coffee shop, and to see her now in person is a little nerve wracking.

“Yeah, well I finished my studying, basically. Felt like I was beating a dead horse.” Christen shrugs, tearing her eyes off Tobin.

“That’s a creepy expression. I’m not sure I like that one,” Alex frowns.

They all laugh at the notion and sit around the pizza box once more. Christen wonders for a second why they choose to sit on the hard floor when there's a couch less than a meter from them; but she's gotten used to turning off her practicality switch when in Kelley's company, so she takes a seat, crossing her legs Buddha style. Tobin shoots her a quick smile, one that disappears as soon as Alex glances at her, making her return bashfully to devouring the pizza slice in her hand.

“True. I mean, who comes up with those things?” Hope says, shaking her head.

“I agree.” Nods Kelley, chuckling as she picks back up her pizza and takes a huge bite.

“Yeah, you agree with everything Hope says,” Tobin murmurs, eyes downcast on her pizza, earning a death glare from Kelley and a confused look from Hope. Christen giggles at this, glancing at the unaffected Tobin. Alex joins in on the snickering when she notices Hope's expression.

“Well that particular one doesn’t actually refer to dead horses. The original idiom was ‘flogging a dead horse’. It refers to horse racing, when people would flog the horses to make them run faster. It’s essentially saying the race is already lost, but they’re still flogging the horse. Not brutally beating an actual like, deceased horse,” Christen shrugs, biting her pizza and chuckling to herself at the absurdity of the phrase.

She stops mid-bite and looks up when everyone goes silent, like, too silent. Then, as if on command, they all start laughing loudly. Christen joins the chorus of laughter, but can’t help but feel a little silly for sharing that tidbit of knowledge.

“You are definitely like, the only human I know that would have the origin story for random idioms on hand like that, just in case they come up in conversation,” Kelley comments, shaking her head when she stops squealing.

It’s a sharp change from Tobin, who sits across from her. She's smiling lazily, a hazy look in her eyes as she admires the blushing Christen.

Christen feels acknowledged under the other girl's stare when their eyes meet, as if someone actually liked the tidbit.

The conversation carries on for a few minutes, when Tobin stands suddenly. She collects the paper plates from everyone and walks to the open kitchen, dropping them in the garbage.

“I’m going for a stroll, getting some fresh air,” she says coolly, stretching her arms, then re-positioning her snapback. The stretching had exposed a sliver of her stomach which Christen's gaze eats up immediately, before she meets Tobin's semi-curious eyes. _Show off_ , Christen thinks as she is frustratingly greeted by the brief shimmer of a smug smirk across the other girls lips. “Anyone care to join?”

She says anyone, but she looks intently toward Christen, who bashfully gazes up at her under her eyes. “I’ll come,” she says matter-of-factly, shrugging her shoulder.

“Cool,” shrugs Tobin, mentally high-fiving herself.

“I’ll come too!” Kelley squawks, to Tobin’s instant displeasure.

“Awh, why don’t you stay here? I was going to get you to ask me my flashcards" Hope bats her eyes and pouts at Kelley. “Well, I guess Alex can,” she shrugs easily. Tobin likes where this may be going.

“I would love to.” Alex smirks evilly at Kelley.

“No! I mean, no, I’ll ask you. Never mind, guys. I’m gonna stay,” the freckled girl stutters out. The whole group chuckles at the notion and Hope looks around once more in blatant confusion as if there's a joke here that's going right over her head.

“I would come guys, but Serv is swinging by soon,” Alex smiles softly in apology.

“Ou. Have fun then,” Tobin winks. "Looks like it’s just me and you, Press,” She laughs, turning to the darker haired girl who is still feeling half flustered from being caught staring. They make their way to the door and haul on their shoes.

“Is that a bad thing?” Christen deadpans, looking up from where she’s tying her converse, doing her best to look offended.

“Nope. That’s exactly what I wanted in the first place,” winks the other girl, opening the door and leaving a bashful Christen behind her with one shoe on.

-

She follows the girl down to the beach beneath her house. It's a long stretch of hot light sand, dotted with a couple of dozen people. The raw sun makes the water look particularly inviting, leaving a vibrant sheen across it's surface. The waves break and leave white foam, and that too, seems to glow neon in the sun's rays, making for one inviting scene, Christen notes. A couple of surfers had clearly thought so too, as they paddle around the shimmering water.

To her left, Tobin has on a white t-shirt with a little shark decal on the breast pocket, denim short shorts, and black ray bans. Her hands are stuffed in her pockets and the breeze ripples her shirt around her sturdy frame as she looks out over the waves. Christen catches herself staring more than once.

"Good day for surfing. Do you surf?" The brown eyed girl asks.

“I've tried. I'm not very good," Christen shrugs, taking in the sight of the girl on her left once more as she nods. "Can I give you the lamest compliment ever?” She asks slyly as they begin to walk side by side.

An amused Tobin looks left to her dark haired companion. “And what’s that?” She simpers.

“You look cool," shrugs the girl on her right, "Like you look so cool, all the time."

Tobin chuckles and offers an eyebrow raise in surprise at the sentiment. “I look cool? Is that the best you’ve got? What is it, the shark shirt? I've noticed that's a hit with the ladies.” She shrugs playfully.

“Oh, be good.” Christen laughs, pushing the girl on her left and rolling her eyes. Tobin laughs heartily, stopping a little too suddenly when the raven haired girl latches onto her bicep as they walk.

“Can’t, Chris.”

She plays it extraordinarily cool and offers a grin, looking straight ahead, but is actually feeling a second of panic. Kind of because the other girl told her she looks cool, kind of because she's latched onto Tobin's arm, and kind of because she called Christen, Chris. _Damn it Tobin, you can’t give her a nickname.  
_

She lets her mind wander back to a conversation with Ashlyn before Ali came along; something along the lines of _"Tobin, girls are like stray puppies. You take them in for a night, you give them a warm bed, maybe feed them or whatever, and ya let them go somewhere better in the morning. But ya sure as hell don't name them. That's how people get attached."_   Tobin never liked to give nicknames to girls anyways, she was generally lucky if she got the girl's name at all when it came to the people she's slept with lately. It's been a very impersonal process.

“Chris,” the darker haired girl repeats, smiling softly at the sand. “That’s what Kel calls me.” She smiles brightly at Tobin, thinking of their freckled friend, thankful for a thought other than how muscular this girl's arm feels. Because she had hated that thought as soon as it popped into her head.

“Ah. Kelley. Maybe that’s where I picked it up,” shrugs Tobin in easy understanding. Christen nods. “Yeah, probably. I like it though.”

“What, you like being called Chris?” She inquires, a little surprised at the revelation.

“Well, I don’t care really. It’s okay. I meant I like it when _you_ call me Chris.” She grins at Tobin under her eyes, slipping her arm out of the hold she had on her bicep.

The brown eyed girl can’t help the goofy grin plastered on her face as she looks over at Christen. She’s a little disappointed at the loss of contact, but thankful that glasses are covering half her face. She’s like putty in the other girl's hands, and she’s pretty sure she has figured that out already.

“Well, Chris. There's an ice cream truck like 5 minutes away. My treat. Then we can come back and chill here or whatever. My brain has already been frozen from all the calculus earlier, I need the good kind of brain freeze to even things out.” She suggests, gesturing with her hands as if there were an imaginary weigh scale before her.

Christen chuckles easily at the thought. “Sounds perfect to me.”

They begin to walk once more, and Christen is going through ice cream flavors in her head when she feels a hand brushing against hers. She moves a little further away, but feels it yet again, not that she particularly minds.

"Why do you keep hitting my hand? If you want to hold it, you can just say so, you know," Tobin mutters seriously, looking straight ahead.

"In your dreams, Heath. Keep walking."

-

Hours have passed, and the sun is setting calmly on the water in front of where Tobin and Christen sit. It’s a vibrant orange and pink mixture that casts a warm glow on the sand; the kind of gorgeous sunset they had expected given the beauty of this particular day. The darker haired girl finds herself looking to her left, where Tobin sits, hands resting on her knees, sunglasses on, staring at the water.

The girl’s usually strong jaw looks undeniably soft in the orange light, her skin even softer. This Tobin looks so muted, and mellowed.

That beautiful orange glow of light is hitting her bottom lip, and it makes it look smooth, glassy. _Have her lips always looked this nice?  
_ Christen mentally chides herself for what she's thinking.

She hates that she feels something she hasn’t felt in a long time; the urge to kiss someone. She looks away quickly, surveying the sunset like her light haired counterpart. _What the hell was that._

“We’ve definitely been here for at least two hours,” Tobin says, as if on queue, in her low, raspy voice. That too, is a little more fleecy than usual, Christen notes. “I wonder if there’s a search party out for us yet,”

“Eh. Let ‘em look,” The darker haired girl says easily, not wanting to, but regretfully coming back to the real world, lying back, hands under her head.

Tobin pokes her side after a second, sending a squealing Christen shooting upwards, and looking straight into her eyes. She admires Christen’s cute giggle, and takes an earnest look at her features. The sunset is reflecting in her irises, and it makes them quite literally sparkle. It’s a breath taking sight, but she knows she shouldn’t stare into the raven haired beauty's eyes anymore than she already has.

“We should get going,” she coughs, looking away before she smiles sadly. “We've got exams in the morning, and we have a jam packed day after that.”

Christen hates to agree, but finds herself nodding softly as Tobin stands. The lighter haired girl offers her a hand, which she accepts gracefully with a smile, letting herself be pulled to her feet. Neither girl lets go as they walk back to the house rambling about their camping plans tomorrow.

Tobin would never admit it, for she has always hated public displays of affection from girls with a burning passion; but right now she is bursting at the seams with happiness over the fact that Christen Press' hand is in her own.

-

They reach the driveway 15 minutes later, and Christen stands awkwardly at the base of the steps to the second story door, as Tobin is already on the second stair.

“Coming in for a minute?” She offers amicably, gesturing to the door as she realizes the dark haired girl isn’t following her.

“Nah, I’d better not, I should really get going,” Christen hesitates, retracting her hand slowly. “Could you tell Kelley I’ll be in the car if she wants a lift home?"

“Yeah, of course,” Tobin smiles sweetly ascending the remaining steps up to the door, opening it, and calling into the house that ‘the bus is leaving’. Christen laughs at her phrasing, and watches as the lighter haired girl descends once again.

“That was clever,” Christen comments slyly.

“You’re clever,” Tobin smiles easily.

“That’s just corny.” The darker haired girl laughs, shaking her head. “Why are you standing in your driveway. Go study,” she teases.

“Cause, I wanted to say bye. Jeez, I’ll just go then.”

Christen chuckles and grabs the other girl by her arm. Tobin turns suddenly, a huge grin on her face, laughing as she wrestles the dark haired beauty into a tight bear hug. Christen smiles gently, bringing her arms up to Tobin's waist, burying her head snugly in her strong shoulder and closing her eyes.

They’ve hugged before, but this one feels much different than the others. It’s turned soft, less friendly, and more, _something._ It lasts a solid minute or two, letting them actually sink into the embrace, and feel each other for the first real time. Tobin squeezes tightly once, and Christen swears she can feel her press a kiss to the top of her hair, smoothing it down with her hands before she lets go.

Christen’s heart wants to explode. “I don’t even want to leave now,” she gushes quietly. Tobin leans back, looks her fondly in the eyes. Her hands stroke the other girl’s raven hair, and she’s smiling so softly that it makes Christen want to latch onto her again. So she does.

She buries her head in Tobin’s chest. She's listening to her heartbeat as it slows down, and the other girl wraps her arms around her once more, now also aware that this is something unlike before.

They suddenly hear the door opening above their heads, and voices flooding outside. The pair jumps apart quickly.

Kelley emerges, bounding casually down the steps.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the campsite.” Tobin comments quickly to Christen, smiling as she begins bounding up the steps, stopping to fist bump Kelley who is on her way down.

“See you then, good luck with the calculus!” Christen smiles after her.

"Thanks!" Tobin shouts over her shoulder.

Kelley looks between them both, shooting Heath a knowing look over her shoulder before she closes the door.

"Let's get home and pack, Pressy!" Kelley beams, throwing her bag in the backseat and jumping in the Mini.

-

Its 11:35 PM on the clock over Tobin's kitchen table. She's been trying to do her calculus but a certain gray eyed girl keeps popping into her head. She gives up and reaches for her phone.

_Tobin: All packed?_

_Christen: Just about. I know you aren't._

Tobin laughs as she lays down her pencil on her kitchen table, tapping out a quick reply.

_Tobin: That's true, I'm not. I'm doing calculus, which I should have done way before now_

_Christen: And whose fault is that ?_

Tobin grins again at Christen's bold humor.

"Who are you grinning at? No! Let me guess... hmm, blonde girl from Ash's last party?" Alex asks from the living room, peaking over the couch where she sits snuggled into Servando.

"God no. Nah, it's just Christen," Tobin shrugs.

Alex shoots her a suspicious look that the other girl can feel, but doesn't acknowledge. She then stands to retrieve a bottle of water from the fridge, suddenly intrigued at the fact that Tobin and Christen are texting yet again. Tobin has had her face buried in her phone all week when she's been with Alex, and it's been Christen's name on the screen every time. "Tell her I said hi," the blue eyed girl tests.

"Sure," shrugs Tobin, as she taps out a message.

_Tobin: It's my own fault. I went to the beach with a cute girl instead._

_Christen: Oh, so I actually have 'cute' status now._

Tobin chuckles at the phone again. Alex eyes her as she sips her water and leans on the island counter. "So what did she say?"

"What do you mean?" Tobin asks.

"When you told her I said hi," Alex raises one eyebrow at her best friend.

"Oh, she said hey." Tobin lies quickly, burying her face in her phone again.

"Hmm, okay." Alex looks suspiciously at Tobin as she drops back onto the couch and whispers something to Servando, who chuckles quietly.

Alex retrieves her own iPhone from the end table and opens up her conversation with Kelley.

_Alex: Kel, I think we've got a pair of love birds on our hands._

She focuses on the TV screen for a minute until her phone vibrates _ **.**_

_Kel: Yup. I've been thinking that for a couple of days now. Glad someone else is picking up on that weird flirty heart eyes thing._

Her phone vibrates again as soon as she lays it down.

_Kel: Lets make this camping trip interesting for them. I have a hilarious idea._

Alex smirks at the text and taps out a quick reply before locking the screen, cuddling into Servando and enjoying the rest of the movie.

_Alex: Oh, I am 100% in._

 

 

 


	6. On The Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go camping (finally)!

Tobin all but runs out of her calculus exam on Friday morning, bounding down the steps from the building. The sun is splitting the rocks, and she grins at the sight of it. _What a perfect day to go camping_ , she thinks.

She makes her way to the nearby parking lot, and straight to her black Jeep Wrangler; her pride and joy. She opens the backseat, tosses in her backpack, and retrieves her phone from her gym bag, having not been able to take it into her exam. She notes when she glances at the screen that its 10:56 AM. She’s making good timing if she wants to be at the site by one.

She zips up her gym bag and hops in the drivers seat, quickly opening her abundance of texts she gathered while in her exam. Most are from Alex and Allie, wanting to know how the exam went and what time she would be done. The ones from Kelley catch her eye, mostly because they have a certain girl’s name in them.

_Kelley: Think you could give me and Christen a lift to the campsite? We have no idea where it is and we both don’t want to take our cars on the dirt road._

_Kelley: Plus, you get to have Christen in your Jeep for an hour. It’s a win/win situation._

Tobin rolls her eyes at Kelley, tapping out a quick reply.

 _Tobin: I’ll take Christen, of course. I can maybe tie you to the roof rack. Leaving at 11:45. Be ready_.

She locks her phone and starts her Jeep, backing out of the University parking lot and heading home to pack.

-

Across town, Kelley sits on the couch in her pajamas, with a towel on her head. Christen is already up, showered, dressed, with a weeks worth of clothes washed, her hair done, and both her and Kelley’s bags packed. She shuffles busily around their apartment making sure they haven’t forgotten anything.

“Chris, we’re only going for a few nights. Your stress is stressing me out,” Kelley deadpans.

“Well, Kelley. If you want to be an hour from civilization and realize you forgot something crucial, that’s up to you. I, however, will not be in that situation.” She states righteously, crossing her arms.

Kelley chuckles. “Whatever we forget, someone is bound to have remembered it, between almost 20 of us.”

“Maybe so. I just like to feel prepared.” Christen shrugs defensively.

Kelley is about to respond with a quip when her phone lights up with Tobin’s reply.

“Sweet, Tobin is gonna take us out there,” the freckled girl tests the waters, curious as to Christen’s reaction.

“Oh, we’re going with Tobin? Are you talking to her now?” Christen asks, a little too enthusiastically.

“Yes. Is it a problem that we’re going with Tobin?” Kelley quips, one eyebrow raised.

“No, not at all,” her darker haired friend shakes her head, nervously unfolding and refolding a shirt from Kelley’s bag.

“The opposite of a problem?” Kelley asks, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

“No, Kelley. God. Dry your hair, will you?" Christen throws the shirt in her hands at her best friend, who catches it easily, amused at the fired up reaction. "Don’t keep her waiting like you always do to me.” She states seriously.

Kelley throws the shirt down, laughing as she hops up off the couch and bounds down the hallway to the bathroom to dry her hair.

-

While the hum of Kelley’s hairdryer takes over the hall, Christen takes a minute to actually relax. She pours a cup of tea for herself and lies on the couch. She shoots a text to Tobin asking how her exam went, and gets a reply quickly.

_Tobin: I’m just glad it’s over. Guess it was okay. Looks like you’re getting a ride to the campsite in the Tobs Mobile? ;)_

Christen snorts at the text, glad no one is around to see it. Tobin is the lamest human sometimes, but its entertaining at least.

_Christen: Don’t call it that ever again and I’ll get a ride with you._

-

Tobin puts the last of her and Alex’s bags in the back of her Jeep, and shuts the tailgate triumphantly.

“There. I managed to fit both of ours, plus I even left some room for Christen and Kelley’s.” She looks proudly at her brilliant packing job and Alex nods her head in serious approval.

“Looks like you’re a solid luggage packer, Heath. Sorry about making you take my bags," she frowns, "Servando’s truck is pretty full. He’s got all the tents and coolers. Man, he has the food too. I don’t know how he’s even going to fit me in there.” Alex looks like she’s seriously pondering that notion, which makes Tobin chuckle.

“He’ll manage.” Tobin opens her latest text from Christen and grins at the response.

“Let me guess, Christen?” Alex deadpans.

“Yeah,” Tobin says dismissively.

_Tobin: That’s what it’s called, sorry. Accept it or you can’t ride with me, I don’t make the rules. I’m leaving to get you in ten, by the way!_

She locks her phone, and looks back to Alex, who is staring at her weirdly.

“What?” Tobin asks suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Alex shakes her head, and smiles at her best friend who is now staring at her warily. "Just thinking."

Tobin narrows her eyes in skepticism. "What about?"

With that, a blue F-150 rounds the corner into Tobin and Alex’s driveway. Servando beeps the horn twice and Tobin waves at him. Alex retreats happily from the conversation and slinks toward the truck.

“How goes it, Heath?” He inquires, shutting off the truck, kissing Alex quickly as she walks over and leans into his open window.

“Pretty good.” Tobin smirks.

“Good stuff, good stuff. Where are your bags? I’ll get them,” he offers Alex.

“Already in the Jeep,” Tobin gestures to the Jeep behind her, grinning triumphantly once more at her sleek packing job.

“You girls are good,” he laughs, pointing over his shoulder. “I was secretly praying you would say that. I have 0 room as it is in the bed of the truck back there.”

“I figured as much. All taken care of, babe,” Alex coos, kissing her boyfriend once more, staring at him for a minute. She turns to Tobin, who awkwardly shifts her weight between her feet, pretending not to watch the kind of intimate exchange between her best friend and her boyfriend. Alex notices Tobin's awkward shuffling and laughs. She moves away from the truck and toward her uncomfortable friend, hugging her quickly and tightly. “Guess we'll head out now, Tobs. I'll see you there!” She smiles. With that, she hops in the truck, blowing a kiss to Tobin who jokingly gestures as if she is catching it.

“See you guys, drive safe,” Tobin waves the pair off as they back out of the driveway, and is met with a beep from Servando. With that, she hops in her Jeep and heads to Christen and Kelley’s.

-

Christen is ready and waiting with their bags on the step; Kelley on the other hand, is rushing around the house gathering her loose ends when Tobin pulls up, just as both girls had predicted she would be.

Tobin jumps out and opens the back of the Jeep, insisting on putting Christen's bags in. The raven haired girl helps anyway, hell bent on contributing.

When they're done, she hops quickly into the passenger seat, much to Tobin's delight. “Just so you know, this is only so Kelley can’t touch the radio controls,” she declares to the girl in the drivers seat.

“A good call if I do say so myself,” Tobin smirks over to Christen, who looks damn good. She’s in white denim short shorts and a grey tank top with a Buddha print on it. Her dark hair is in a high, tight ponytail and her lashes look a little more fanned than usual, thanks to her mascara. She may or may not have tried to look this good on purpose.

Christen admires Tobin’s appearance as soon as Tobin stops admiring hers. She’s in a button up denim shirt and light colored shorts with a brown belt. She has on white boat shoes, white shades, and a white snapback.

"You look cool again today, in a frat boy sort of way,” Christen jokes, reaching over to poke Tobin’s side.

Tobin jerks away from the poke. “I’m ticklish, okay. And thank you Ms. Press. I think,”

Kelley comes bouncing down the steps hilariously, flip flops slapping on the ground causing both girl's heads to turn in her direction. Her hair appears half dry in it's bun, with fly-aways floating freely. One leg of her spandex is at it's proper, mid-calf length, while the other is up above her knee. She's carrying a bag that ricochets madly off her leg as she runs toward the curb, throwing open the Jeep door and slipping in. “I’m not that late!” She squeals, eyes wide.

“Nah, not too bad. What did I tell you though?” Tobin takes off her sunglasses and turns seriously to face Kelley, who looks like a deer in headlights.

“Um, I’m not sure, what did you tell me?”

“You’re riding on the roof rack,” Tobin deadpans.

Christen cracks up at the comment and Kelley rolls her eyes. “Don’t start, Heath. You’ve got an hour with me yet.” The freckled girl replies seriously as she clicks on her seat belt.

Tobin winks at Christen before she places her glasses back on and pulls out from the curb.

-

They stop at a gas station, and Kelley runs in to pay for the gas and grab snacks. Tobin knocks lightly on Christen’s window when she’s done pumping the gas, and she puts it down.

“Wanna take the top off?” Tobin asks.

“Excuse me?” Christen jokes.

“The top off the Jeep, Press. Jesus.” Tobin looks like she might be blushing as she puts her head in her hands, ashamed. Christen laughs hard at the action. She recomposes herself and tries not to laugh at Tobin’s embarrassed state.

“That would be cool. We should do it!” Christen beams.

“Sure. Yeah. Hop out and help me,” Tobin grins.

The process is halfway done when Kelley returns, munching on a bag of peanuts.

“Ah, a squirrel and her nuts.” Tobin muses.

“That was a good one, Heath. I’ll give you that one. Ou, taking the top off? I dig it!” Kelley grins.

“Right, isn’t this the coolest,” Christen beams between them both, stealing a peanut from Kelley. They both admire her for a second. “You’re cute, Press, you’re cute,” Kelley smiles, ruffling Christen’s hair. Christen pouts, having to take out her perfect ponytail and replace it.

-

When Tobin turns onto the dirt road, Christen sticks her hands out and tries to grab the branches of the lower lying trees as they pass by. They're all singing along to "On The Road Again" by Willie Nelson. Christen is reveling in, well, everything; the wind rippling through her hair, the flick of rocks under the tires, her two favorite people singing off-key next to her, and the crisp air untouched by the city. She can't decide which of those elements is best.

“Bet I can rip off more branches than you,” Kelley dares from the back seat.

“Bet you can’t,” quips Christen.

“Bet I can beat you both.” Tobin smirks, driving in such a way that she could reach branches out her side, and the girls couldn’t on their side.

“Cheater’s never prosper,” Christen quips.

“That’s a lie and you damn well know it!” Kelley shouts from the backseat. Tobin laughs and hands the branches over to Christen.

-

As Tobin rounds a bend, a huge pond comes into view. It’s gorgeous, with mountains covered in lush green trees surrounding its opposite edge.

“Wow,” Christen states in awe.

Tobin looks at Christen’s state of wonder and feels her heart well up. “We’re getting close now. Alex and I were here once before, I remember this pond, I had the same reaction. There's cabins all over there along the water.”

As they drive on past the pond, Tobin points out a few trails up into the woods. “See those? Those are where the real fun happens in this bad boy.” Tobin says, smacking the dash of her Jeep.

Christen smirks at her. “Is that right?” she muses.

“What, taking Shirley parking?” Kelley laughs, smacking Tobin’s shoulder playfully.

Tobin shoots her a look in the rear view mirror.

“Shirley?” Asks a confused Christen.

“Ex.” Tobin states.

“Yeah, she was cool, too bad she ended up being shitty.” Kelley states absentmindedly gazing out the window at the passing trees.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Christen frowns, looking to Tobin. She puts a reassuring hand on her thigh, and Tobin rests her own hand on top of it.

“Thanks, I’m over it though. And for the record, no, I never took her up there. Or any girl that wasn’t Alex or Kel or Allie.”

Christen smiles at the notion, and Tobin smiles softly at her, too. “I’ll take you, you're alright,” she says quietly.

Christen squeezes her hand in silent thanks and looks back out her own side, watching the trees roll by.

-

They pull up to a gorgeous big plot of open land, and a couple of trucks and SUV’s have already arrived. Tobin pulls up next to Servando’s truck and shuts off the Jeep. “Servando’s here? I thought this was just the soccer girls?” Christen asks, feeling a little disappointed.

“It is just the soccer girls, don’t worry,” Tobin smiles over to her. Kelley has already hopped out and is making her way around socializing.

“Servando’s parents own a cabin on the other side of the pond we passed. I thought I mentioned that. Its like a half hour walk from here, but they all bring their trucks. He has the guys out for the weekend. We usually all go the same weekend, this is our camping spot though. No boys allowed,” Tobin smirks.

Christen smiles back sincerely at Tobin, who is looking out the window past Christen.

“Looks like there's some kind of group huddle going on over there, lets go,” She observes, removing the keys from the ignition and hopping out of the Jeep.

They make their way up to a big circle of girls, most of which Christen realizes aside from the scatter unfamiliar face. Tobin receives warm greetings from them all. Kelley stands in the middle with Alex, holding a list.

“Okay, listen up ladies. We’ve got the tent layout here. I know, I know. Having a tent layout is silly, right? No, it’s not. Ask Ashlyn here, who got into a fist fight last year over someone putting their tent on ‘her plot’”. The entire group laughs easily at Alex. Ashlyn receives a few pats on the back. “Or Sydney here, who placed hers on the worst slope ever and ruined all her supplies when it rained.” The whole group roars again and Syd rolls her eyes and shrugs. "Our point is, through many failed camping trips, we have figured out how to have the most successful one, and here it is." She holds the sheet up high so everyone can observe.

“We’ve also made the list of tent mates, which you all picked beforehand basically. There have been some ah, issues, in the past with that. So there shouldn’t be any surprises,” Kelley states. “Read ‘em out Morgan!” She pokes Alex’s side.

“Okay, listen up. Ali and Ashlyn.” Ashlyn puts her arm around Ali, and kisses her head. _Oh_ , thinks Christen. _So they do date._ She wasn’t sure at dinner that one night. She smiles warmly at the couple and receives a warm smile back from them both.

“Becky and Heather. Meghan and Morgan. Tobin and Christen.”

Christen freezes. Her throat feels tight and she dares to glance over to Tobin who is staring at Alex with the most unreadable expression. She looks away from Alex and Tobin and locks eyes with Kelley, who shoots her an evil grin. _You bitch_ , she mouths to her freckled friend, who is smirking triumphantly.

 


	7. Unbelievable

“Okay, on the count of three we raise the tent.” Tobin states assertively, wiping sweat off her brow as she speaks.

“Okay,” Christen nods confidently, eating up the sight of a sweaty and overworked Tobin across from her.

It’s mid afternoon by this time; the raw sun has been wreaking havoc on the group for hours, driving the decision for them to finally split apart and set up camp. Tobin had the tent nearly completely set up in a couple of minutes flat all on her own, a point almost missed by Christen as she stood lamely to the side.

She had been openly staring, admiring the other girl’s dexterity and ease in attaching the tent poles. She had swallowed thickly upon realizing she was in for an interesting few days; the only thing she’d been paying attention to since they started setting up the tent was the way Tobin’s forearms had flexed and popped with their effort. _Yup, she's done this before,_ she had thought to herself.

“Ready? 1...2...3!” The voice shakes her back to the present time.

The two move the poles upward in sync and the tent pops up, standing perfectly in their corner lot by the forest. They move quickly and place the pegs into the designated places, the final chore before they can revel in the shade of their little hut.

-

They step back, proudly admiring their home for the next few days.

“Not bad for a couple of city girls,” Christen muses, earning a chuckle from her lighter haired counterpart. Tobin stands next to her, trying to remain stoic, arms crossed and brows furrowed in appraisal.

It’s not much, a deep blue material, sticking out like a sore thumb against the greenery surrounding it. It stands sturdily though, sheltered from the wind. The huge empty span of ground in front of the tent couples with the forest edge behind it to give the illusion that they’re quite isolated from the others, on their own little plot of land.

Christen moves confidently, placing a little black tarp on the ground outside the tent door for them to place their shoes on, and the gesture is greeted with a smirk and nod from Tobin.

Tobin strokes her chin seriously, as if she is admiring a piece of artwork. “I like the welcome mat. Or, welcome tarp. Pretty roomy for a two man tent, too."

“Yeah. I think we may have scored the luxury condo of tents,” Christen nods earnestly.

“Well,” says Tobin moving toward the tent. “After you.” She unzips the doorway, bowing dramatically and gesturing inside.

“What, you’re not going to carry me over the threshold?” Christen inquires as she looks Tobin dead in the eyes.

“If you want me to bump my head off it and knock it over, along with us both, then yeah. Of course I can.” Tobin nods seriously, hands now on her hips as she licks her lip and looks on unfazed.

“Okay. Do it, then. You’re the one whose gonna have to set it back up if you knock it over in the process. We both know I don’t know how.” Christen tests, playful tension growing as she's already kneeling by the tent entrance, still looking up to the lighter haired girl.

Tobin cocks her head to the side and looks down at her as if she’s debating something. The mental debate doesn’t actually last long at all, as she kneels carefully next to the other girl, prompting Christen’s smug smile.

“I don’t know that, actually.” Tobin starts quietly, now at eye level with Christen as she crouches. "For all I know, you can set tents up quicker than me. We’ll never know though, since you can’t stop staring at me long enough to try.”

She quirks her eyebrow in silent challenge, and Christen is a little dumbfounded by the statement, and the newfound proximity. Tobin had noticed her staring earlier, and for once, Christen isn’t sure she even cares. She finds her eyes leaving Tobin's only to dart to her lips, but she’s not about to make this that easy.

“Either way. Over the threshold please.” Christen shrugs easily and smugly, looking away and into the tent.

“Whatever you say, ma’am,” Tobin smiles politely.

With that, she lunges suddenly and playfully at the unsuspecting raven haired girl, and they both roll into the tent. They land with a dull thud, Tobin bracing most of the light impact with her back, as she had intended to when she first placed her hands on Christen's waist to flip them. Christen lands with her elbows on each side of Tobin's head holding her up. They burst into laughter.

“What the hell was that!” Christen gets out hysterically between giggles, head thrown back, joining Tobin’s evil cackles. “Hope you don’t do that to your bride!"

“It’s the best I could do, I mean look at it, it’s a short door,” Tobin shrugs defensively from beneath her, gesturing to the tent opening as she begins splitting with laughter all over again.

Christen shakes her head in disbelief, looking to the door, and then down at Tobin. “You’re such a child,” she smirks in disbelief.

Tobin plans to look jokingly offended, almost does it even, when she looks back to Christen. Instead, she swallows thickly when she meets the piercing grey eyes above her.

She hadn’t thought of this beforehand. _Oh god_.

She looks to both sides of her head and sees tanned arms. _Christen Press is on top of me. Holy shit._

The swallowing gesture doesn’t go unnoticed by Christen. She looks down at Tobin and it's enough to make her, too, realize the vulnerability of this situation as she watches the girls eyes run up both her arms, assessing the position.

Her ponytail hangs down off her shoulder and onto Tobin’s neck, and it’s a sight that makes Christen, too, swallow noticeably.

Her own hair is splayed over the skin of the girl’s exposed neck. She raises her gaze to Tobin’s particularly inviting lips, then finally finds a pair of wide, honey brown eyes looking right back at her in curiosity.

She isn’t sure what she’s thinking right now, other than the fact that everything feels red hot, from her face, to her stomach, to her arms that are burning to let her down a little as they hold her inches above Tobin Heath's body.

They hear rocks crunching outside and their eyes snap to the open tent door, before they look back to one another in sheer panic. _The fucking tent door is open._

“How are the roomies doing?” A voice snickers. "Come on, time for din- Oh my god,” Kelley and Alex stand a few feet away from the open tent door as they take in the sight in front of them.

_

“We’ll come back later!” Alex had squeaked, grabbing Kelley’s arm forcefully as the two turned on their heels and snickered like children. They had all but jogged away from the scene before them an hour ago, leaving an awkward Tobin and Christen making small talk from separate ends of the tent and pretending they had not been on top of each other minutes ago.

Christen was not looking forward to to dealing with them, and it’s all she can think as she sets out to find the group for dinner.

She follows Tobin awkwardly through a little woods path. They’re doing hardly any talking when they stumble abruptly upon the little grassy area by the water.

It’s scenic, and dotted with wood grained picnic tables of a bland light brown color. The tables are filled with familiar faces, laughing and smiling brightly. None of them have been made aware of her and Tobin's presence yet, and she spots Alex among them nearly right away.

There are two barbecues fired up on the far side, with Ashlyn tending one and Kelley tending the other. There’s a pile of burgers and wieners on a tray that sits right next to her freckled friend, and she knows she’ll have to address the tent situation when she nears her and grabs some.

Tobin hangs back hesitantly in the path and looks down to Christen, who stands on her left. She can sense her apprehension, and decides she may be a little better suited to deal with Kelley’s taunting right now.

The last thing she wants is for the raven haired girl to feel uncomfortable if she’s to be spending the next few days with her, she reasons.

“Hey,” she whispers, laying an arm over Christen’s shoulder, “why don’t you go sit down? I’ll grab us some food.” She smiles softly at Christen, whose head floods with instant relief.

She smiles gratefully at the lighter haired girl, who looks over protectively at her. Her heart feels a little lighter as she sees the sincerity in Tobin’s eyes, _she wants me to feel comfortable._

“Thank you, Tobs. I’ll grab us a spot at the picnic tables then,” she smiles sweetly once more, and brings her hand up to Tobin’s neck. She presses a kiss to Tobin’s cheek when she’s certain no one sees them, before she walks on confidently, taking up residence at a picnic table with Ali.

Tobin smiles bashfully after her. She can’t help the beaming smile on her face as she stuffs her hands in her pocket and stares at the ground. She heads toward the barbecues with a renewed confidence to help her deal with Kelley's shit.

_

“Done so soon, Heath?” Kelley winks to her teammate as she approaches.

“Woah, woah. What did I miss?” Ashlyn asks calmly from beside her, laying down her cooking utensils for a minute. “I miss everything…” she looks off in thought before turning to the girls again.

“Oh, nothing. Just walked in on Heath here on top of my roommate,” Kelley shrugs coolly. "I’ll tell you one thing, she wastes no time. We had been setting up the tents for what, 5 minutes and I stumble in on that?” Kelley shakes her head in disbelief.

“No way. You got with Press? She’s hot man,” Ashlyn whispers fervently to the two girls, eyebrows raised. Both Kelley and Tobin shoot her daggers.

"She's like, my sister man. Not cool." Kelley reasons.

Ali looks up at her from the furthest picnic table and Ashlyn catches her eye, offering a wave and a sheepish smile. Tobin follows the gesture and sees that Christen is also staring from where she's almost cuddled into Ali's shoulder, so she waves sheepishly, too.

“They’re totally talking about it. I know Ali’s sly looks better than anyone. Look how close they are to one another. See that look on Press’ face? You should study it.” Ashlyn comments.

“Shut up. And I did not get with Press.” Tobin whispers harshly. “We fell into the tent and landed weird and your timing was bad. That’s it. Now give me some burgers and leave me alone.”

“You ‘fell’ into the tent, the girl you’ve been obsessed with conveniently landed on top of you, and I just happened to walk by. Listen to yourself Heath, Ashlyn doesn’t even believe that one.” Kelley rolls her eyes.

“It’s true. I don’t.” Ashlyn shrugs, matter-of-factly.

“Well, that’s what happened. I don’t care if you don’t believe me, but you guys better stop being jack asses.” Tobin whispers, pointing at the girls with her fork before picking up a plate. “I just don’t want you making her feel weird. Seriously.” She adds, this time a little softer.

“Oh come on, Heath. You know we’re only teasing you.” Kelley waves her hand dismissively. "Press is like, my sister or something. Like I said. It weirded me out to see her gettin' down with someone. She never has guys, or girls apparently, over to the house. I’ve gotta make light of it or it’s just gonna be weird as shit. You know that’s how I am, she can handle my teasing, she grew up with it. But I’ll be good if it means a lot to you. Well, not good, but better.” The freckled girl shrugs, offering a small but sincere smile.

“Thanks. It doesn’t mean a lot to me or whatever,” she shrugs defensively, knowing full well that it does. "I just, you know. I’ve gotta be in the tent with her. Which by the way... I never got to properly thank you for.” Tobin notices suddenly, a wicked glimmer in her eye. “Hold her Ash.”

Ashlyn wrestles Kelley easily into a headlock for Tobin. Kelley squeals instantly, gaining the attention of nearly every girl seated at the picnic tables.

Tobin lays down her plate and hops quickly to the other side of the barbecues. She forms a fist with her hand and begins to noogie her freckled friend relentlessly before she wriggles free of Ashlyn’s hold and jumps away.

The girls who have been watching roar and cheer her on.

Ali and Christen look on in amusement from the furthest table, Christen smirking with satisfaction at Tobin, knowing why that had probably just happened. When she meets Christen’s sly smirk she beams back proudly and offers her a wink before carrying on with a renewed confidence.

She shovels a couple of burgers and four hot dogs onto her plate and Kelley comes back over, hesitantly, laughing with her arms held in front of her for defense.

“All that lovin’ made you hungry did it?” She snickers, gesturing to the full plate.

“No.” Tobin dead pans.

“What, is some of it for Christen?” Ashlyn coos, blinking under her eyes mockingly at Tobin.

Tobin rolls her eyes and strides to the picnic table, taking a seat with Ali and Christen.

Kelley and Ashlyn look on as Christen gratefully smiles, takes a burger off the plate, and takes a bite. Ashlyn snorts loudly at the action, not expecting to have actually been right.

“Unbelievable.” Says Kelley, shaking her head.

-

Tobin is halfway through her second hot dog when she feels a hand caress her back. She nearly chokes on her hot dog, thinking it’s Christen until she turns around the other way to find a smiley blonde.

“Allie! Jesus, you scared me.” She says, laying her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

“What? You don’t like having your back felt up by unseen strangers all of a sudden?” The girl muses.

Christen registers her face instantly. It’s the girl from the coffee shop earlier this week. _Oh,_ she thinks. _It’s her teammate_. The thought comforts her a little, because the girl really is pretty. She's wearing an open flannel with a white tank top underneath, and she has on short denim shorts and brown boots. Not the most practical outfit, but she looks damn good, observes Christen.

“Sit down, creep. You’re just in time for burgers” Tobin beams.

"And hot dogs!" adds Ali, smiling excitedly.

“Already ate with John on the way,” she shrugs. “I’m not a fan of meat cooked outdoors. The thought of flies and stuff landing on it creeps me out.” Allie cringes. Christen giggles, having not really thought about the sentiment enough to be creeped out by it herself.

Allie looks to her then, when she hears the giggle.

“And who is this cutie then, Ms. Heath?” She muses, looking Christen up and down.

“Oh,” Tobin coughs nervously, laying down her food. “Christen, this is Allie Long, my teammate-slash-best-friend. Allie, this is Christen Press, my”

“Girlfriend.” Allie cuts her off. She smiles warmly at Christen, shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you, Christen. I didn't get to see you very well at the coffee shop, but you're right Tobin, she's a looker.” She winks.

Krieger meets Christen's eyes, raising her eyebrows in surprise, a gesture everyone else misses.

“Nice to meet you, Allie,” Christen smiles sincerely, feeling a little flustered, but a little good. “But I’m not Tobin’s girlfriend. We’re friends.” she smiles.

“No you aren’t,” muses Allie, as if it’s obvious and they’re playing some sort of trick. “She doesn’t shut up about you. Plus, I’ve known her for years and she’s never kept a girl around like this everyday. You’re her girlfriend.” She shrugs.

Christen glances sideways at Tobin who has gone beet red.

“So, whose ready to get drunk tonight?” Allie beams loudly, dissipating the tension before it can form.

“I am!” Says Meghan, turning around from the next picnic table. She’s met with a chorus of “me too”s, and Tobin looks sideways at Christen. They look at one another for a second before Christen says “I am.”

Tobin nods her head and smiles, “I am too."

Allie beams at them both as she stands. "Excellent. Meet by the campfire at 9. Bring all the alcohol and spooky stories you've got." She yells, met with cheers. With that, her and Krieger head off toward the barbecues.

"Later Allie squared," Tobin calls after them.

"I hate scary stories," Press murmurs into Tobin's shoulder, where she buries her head for a second when the girls are out of sight.

"I remember." Tobin says, looking down at her fondly, bringing an arm around her to rub Christen's lightly.

"You remember?" Christen inquires, confused.

"That first night in the car, when you were checking out my arms. Kelley asked did you see the conjuring and you said no, you were scared of horror movies."

"I wasn't checking out your arms!" Christen whispers fervently in disbelief of what Tobin had just said.

"Yes you were." Tobin smirks confidently at her.

"No, I was not."

"Yes, you were. You were today, too. Since we're on the topic, I think you check me out a lot." Tobin smirks smugly.

"So what? It ended up with me on top of you today. I don't see you complaining about that." Christen challenges bravely, not meeting Tobin's eyes.

Tobin surveys the area quickly to make sure no one heard the comment before she turns to Christen, a shocked expression on her face.

"You're unbelievable."

"Yes, I am. Glad you think so, too." Christen flicks her hair off her shoulder confidently, and stands to dispose of their shared paper plate in the nearby garbage bin. Tobin grips tightly on the junction where the picnic table meets it's attached bench.

 _She is the sexiest human I have ever laid eyes on_ , she groans internally as she watches the girl's figure sauntering away. She thinks there might be actual visible hearts in her eyes.

Christen's white shorts are contrasting deliciously from the dark skin on her long, toned legs. Her eyes are traveling up Christen's thighs, to her ass, when the girl turns around suddenly, having disposed of the plate quickly.

She approaches the table once more, and this time, comes to a stop behind Tobin. It looks innocent enough, as she leans over her shoulder; in reality her lips are dangerously close to the Tobin's ear, and it makes the lighter haired girl's breath hitch.

"Tobin," she whispers, hot breath hitting the shell of her ear. Tobin swallows thickly. "Stop staring at my ass."

It's the third time Tobin has been called out for this, only this time she can't deny it.

With that, Christen is gone again, heading back out the path in the woods to their tent.

 

 

 


	8. The Man With A Hook For A Hand

Tobin shuffles through the woods, using the flashlight on her head to illuminate the forest floor ahead of her. It seems like the leaves and needles are spawning endlessly in front of her, and it’s starting to get to her a little.

She had been sitting in Alex and Kelley’s tent, talking with them and Hope when the group realized it was quickly becoming pitch black. They agreed it would be best to head toward the fire pit.

“Alex, I don’t remember it being this far away,” Kelley whispers, tugging on the back of Alex’s hoodie.

“What? Do not tell me we are lost right now,” Hope panics, grabbing Kelley’s arm and looking at her, eyes wide in horror. Kelley rubs her arm comfortingly, trying to seem a lot calmer than she’s really feeling.

“Guys, relax. We’re going the right way. I’ve been here like a million times.” Alex states, calmly.

“Maybe I should go back and get Christen, I was gonna wait a while and let her nap but this path is feeling kinda long. And it’s super dark out,” Tobin worries quietly. “She hasn’t been here before.”

“Tobin, will you trust me for once? I know where I’m going. Christen will be fine.” Alex states, pointedly.

“Why go back?” Asks Hope quietly, releasing Kelley’s arm and letting her pace slow until she is next to Tobin. “Like, back for Christen. Allie is walking here with her. They should be okay.”

Tobin freezes for a second. “What?”

"Allie told me earlier when I went to pee that she was on her way to Christen’s tent. That they were gonna walk here together. ” Hope shrugs. “Oh, that reminds me. Christen is bringing your beer up for you, I completely forgot to tell you,” she smiles sheepishly.

Tobin groans out loud. “Guys,” she says fervently. Alex and Kelley are undeterred and keep walking. “GUYS. Allie is with Christen,”

Alex turns around, flashlight blaring in Kelley’s eyes as she does so. “Why is that a big deal?”

“Ow, Jesus, Turn that off before you blind someone, Morgan.” The freckled girl scolds, reaching up to flick off Alex’s headlamp. “But yeah, why is that a huge deal? I was gonna get her too, but Hope told me Allie was.” Kelley shrugs.

“I guess it’s not a huge deal,” Tobin decides, shaking her head, but still not entirely convinced.

“Awh, you’re scared Allie is going to embarrass you, aren’t you?” Alex smiles, nudging the freckled girl next to her who snickers in response.

“No.” Tobin folds her arms defensively as she shrugs off the suggestion.

“She totally is!” Kelly points, amused. Hope smacks her arm lightly and shakes her head, making Kelley cease instantly.

“I’m sure it will be fine. Allie is good with new people,” Hope smiles sincerely.

“Well don’t lie to the poor girl,” Their freckled friend states dramatically, gesturing with both hands to Tobin, where she stands, arms crossed. “Allie is going to interrogate her so hard.” Tobin’s stomach sinks a little. She knows it’s true.

"Whats your major? What’s your middle name? How did you meet Tobin? Are you in love with Tobin? DO YOU WANNA MARRY TOBIN! DO YOU WANNA HAVE HER LADY BABIES!” Kelley yells dramatically in a bad valley girl accent, mocking Allie.

She’s met with light smacks and disdainful looks from all three girls as they trudge on, praying Alex actually knows the way.

_

A minute ahead of them on the path, Allie brings her hand up to Christen’s arm, signalling for her to stop. “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Christen whispers, a little scared now.

“Behind us. Listen,”

The pair freezes, Allie’s hand latched to Christen’s forearm. Christen hears a voice yelling dramatically about marrying Tobin, and something about lady babies.

“It’s fucking Kelley,” Christen rolls her eyes so hard that she thinks they might fall out of her head. Allie chuckles softly and links her arm through the raven haired girl’s.

“O’Hara. Of course,” She nods, looking toward the forest floor. "If there's yelling in these woods on any given night of this weekend, it’s probably Kelley.” Allie deadpans. They walk on in a comfortable silence for a second.

“Marrying Tobin. Wonder what’s going on back there, that’s an interesting topic,” she laughs, quirking one eyebrow.

Christen swallows the lump in her throat and laughs nervously; she knows exactly what's going on behind them.

“You and Tobin, hey? Whole team has been talking about it.” Allie muses, reading her mind as she squeezes Christen’s arm a little. “I’ve never seen any girl lay claim to Tobin like this, I’m a little impressed.”

“Oh, um, we’re not like dating or anything. No claim laid.” Christen giggles awkwardly. She’s grateful that Tobin’s friend has been hanging with her the last little while, but it’s felt, at the very least, a little suffocating.

“Oh come on, Christen.” Allie looks sideways at her, and it’s a look that makes Christen shrink a little. “Tobin has literally never slept with the same girl twice on campus. She has an endless stream of hot girls that want her. You’d swear they line up for that shit.” She deadpans. It feels like a punch in the stomach to Christen, who suddenly pictures Tobin rolling around in bed with random hot university girls. The thought makes her feel an irrational amount of - _jealousy? No, aggravation_ , Christen decides. Though she has to admit, she's a little intrigued.

"She never talks about it. And she definitely never brings up one of them constantly the way she does with you. She hasn’t even wanted to sleep with anyone since she met you. What kind of voodoo bedroom magic do you have, girl?” She chuckles.

“I’ve never slept with her.” Christen says defensively, suddenly wishing the blonde girl would let go of her arm.

“You’ve never slept with Tobin?” The girl’s jaw drops.

“No. I wasn’t aware that was all she wanted.” Christen shrugs, trying to seem aloof but feeling small.

“Well, that’s my point. That’s not what Tobin wants this time. She doesn’t even talk about you in a sexual way. It’s been freaking me the hell out.” Allie shudders. “I can’t believe the one time Heath gets hung up on a girl, it’s one she hasn’t even slept with yet. No offense." Christen’s curiosity peaks at the statement.

“What do you mean?” She asks softly, “Does she talk about me?”

She instantly scolds herself internally for sounding that eager.

“You kidding? She’s all, ‘Christen is beautiful! Christen doesn’t judge me when I tell her things the way that you guys do! Christen makes me feel safe. Christen is brilliant. Christen likes strawberry ice-cream.’ It’s ridiculous. I know more about you than your own mother does at this point.” Allie chuckles at her lovesick best friend. “She’s going to kill me for telling you this.”

Christen giggles, mostly at the low voice Allie uses to mock Tobin. But in reality, she’s a little flustered at the thought of Tobin gushing to her friends about her. It feels a little surreal, and makes her feel warm all over.

_

A minute later, the path ends, much to the relief of an increasingly uneasy Christen. She enters into a decent sized clearing with the blonde girl still latched onto her arm.

Mist coats the moon, offering somewhat of an eerie atmosphere. A large metal fire pit sits in the center of the clearing, and it catches Christen's eye, looking very decorative. Five log benches surround it, angled toward it, and Christen observes them, realizing no figures sit on them; no one else is here yet. The area is pretty dim despite their headlamps, and she hopes that once they get the fire going, it will feel a little cozier. She approaches one of the benches and lays her backpack on it.

“First ones here! Alright. So what are you drinking tonight, Chris?” Allie ponders as she lays down her cooler bag on a bench opposite to Christen’s. She roots around for a second in her backpack and comes up with a lighter.

“I’ve got a few different things actually, and Tobin said I can have some beer too, I‘ve got that in here. I don’t like beer a whole lot though,” Christen says, scrunching up her face in disgust.

“You don’t like beer!” Allie turns, jaw dropped.

“Not really. I like the typical girly drinks. Fruit flavored stuff is the way to go.” Christen beams.

Allie laughs, but nods her head, making her way to Christen and throwing an arm around her. “Finally, a girl with taste.”

“Yes, here I am. A girl with taste,” shouts Kelley as she appears, posing dramatically at the end of the path. Hope pushes her playfully out of the way, and Kelley looks happy that Solo had even touched her at all in the dim glow of her headlamp.

“Yeah, right. Only tasteful thing you ever liked was Hope.” Allie comments lowly to Christen, who laughs in response as Hope, Alex, and Tobin file into the clearing.

_

“WOO!”

The girls roar, hopping back as a huge flame jumps from the pit, sending a shooting orange streak and a mess of sparks into the air. A comfortable glow settles over the benches around the pit, and Christen smiles in contentment. _This place feels much nicer now that the fire is lit_ , she thinks.

She’s standing by the bench, rooting through her bag. Her hand lands on a Smirnoff Ice, which she pops open and takes a swig from while she watches Allie, Kelley, and Tobin add kindling to the fire. Hope and Alex are each in their own worlds as they shuffle through their bags.

“Smirnoff! Now we’re talking.” Comes a smooth, low voice from behind Christen. She turns to see Morgan Brian bounding up out of the path. She smiles warmly, impressed with herself about the fact that she knows everyone here so far.

“You want one?” She offers Morgan as she gets nearer and gives her a quick one armed hug. When the glow of the fire hits her, Christen remembers how pretty she actually is. She’s wearing light colored ripped up jeans, a red hoodie, and a ball cap over her ponytail. She smiles a big smile at Christen, who stands holding out a drink to her.

“I’ve got my own, Press, thanks. Meghan should be coming soon with them. Now it’s just a waiting game.” she smiles.

Christen feels an arm wrap around her shoulder. She looks sideways to find Tobin grinning widely. “Sup, Brian?”

“Just waiting to get drunk,” Morgan beams goofily.

“I like it.” Tobin nods seriously, looking down to the girl her arm is resting on. “Christen! I missed you. Well, I missed my beer that you’re carrying,” She winks, tapping the backpack Christen has placed back on.

“Sorry, we’re not talking about beer. We’re discussing Smirnoff. Did you want one of those instead?” Christen grins under her eyes up toward Tobin, poking her stomach. She already knows the answer.

“Sorry ladies, I’ll have to decline. I’m a big girl now. I drink beer.” She winks. Christen turns, letting Tobin root around for her drinks.

“Did somebody say beer?”

The group turns to see Ashlyn and Ali bounding into the clearing hand in hand, backpacks clinking with the sound of beer bottles smacking together.

“Are you guys wearing matching hoodies?” Tobin snorts.

“I don’t know, were you just trying to pull a move on Press?” Ashlyn retorts, referring to Tobin’s arm being placed around the raven haired girl a second ago. Tobin shakes her head bashfully, not used to being called out in front of the whole group for being affectionate. It earns Ashlyn a light smack on the arm from Ali.

“Yes, we are. They’re from when we went to British Columbia together.” Ali smiles at Tobin in apology. “More specifically, from when we went rock climbing.”

“Ou, that sounds neat.” Christen smiles to her new friend as she moves toward her. “I would love to go. I’ve never been.”

“To BC? Or rock climbing?” Ali giggles.

“Well, both I guess,” Press giggles back, leaning in for a tight hug from Ali.

Ashlyn continues walking while her girlfriend embraces Christen. She comes to a stop by Tobin, and swings her backpack around to the front, digging out a beer. The blonde girl nudges Tobin.

“Look. That’s adorable.” She says quietly, gesturing to the two girls who have broke their hug and are now rambling together. “They’ve hit it off completely.”

Tobin nods in agreement. “I kind of knew they would.” A soft smile graces her lips at the sight of the raven haired beauty sporting her big happy grin amongst a field of her own teammates. “She gets along with everyone I introduce her to. It’s so cool.”

“Ali is the same way. I knew she would make Press feel right at home, just like she did with me when I met her. She still amazes me constantly after 6 months, like look at this shit, she’s adorable.” Tobin looks to her friend, who is staring at her girlfriend in total contentment as she opens her beer and begins to sip on it.

 _She really loves her,_ Tobin muses.

She feels sad for a second, watching her blonde friend’s calm face in the soft, dancing glow of the fire. She never once thought that Ashlyn would settle down so seriously.

She follows her stare to Ali’s beaming smile, and then back again. It saddens her to think that she’s never really had a girl she grew to love like that.

 _Shirley and I were real, but we never looked at each other that way,_ Tobin thinks.

Her eyes trail to Christen instinctively. _But with Christen.._

A pat on her back snaps her out of her thoughts, much to her own relief. They surely weren't headed anywhere good. “Are you guys going to stare at your lovers all night or did you want to actually get drunk at some point?” Kelley snorts, arms wrapped around each of their shoulders as she hangs between the two girls.

“Who says we can’t do both?” Ashlyn retorts.

“Touche, touche.” Kelley nods.

“You’d better find Hope, then.” Tobin muses, shaking away her thoughtfulness and replacing it with playfulness.

“Very funny!” Kelley points, before she skips away, back toward the fire, dragging the two with her.

_

“They say he escaped from an insane asylum, that he had been in a bloody brawl in there that resulted in him losing a hand. The doctors didn’t have many resources, so they decided to close his bloody, raw wound with… A HOOK!” Heather yells dramatically, a flash light shining up on her face. A few of the drunker girls “ou” and “ah” enthusiastically.

“He didn’t like this very much at all.. and one day, when they came around to check on him, in his scary...dark...isolated room...WOOSH! He sliced their stomachs right open with his hook, stealing their keys... and letting himself out of the asylum!"

Christen is wrapped tightly around Tobin’s arm with both of her own, head snuggled into her shoulder. She pops the last bit of her s’more into her mouth before pulling the light purple blanket up around her neck. They’re sipping on their drinks between sentences of HAO’s terrifying story about 'the man with a hook for a hand’.

“Very original,” Tobin whispers into Christen’s hair between bites of her s’more. “I can hardly wait for what happens next,"

Christen smacks her stomach playfully, slightly tipsy and completely liking the hard muscle she feels there. “Shh. Don’t let him hear you say that. He could be in the woods behind us right now.” She tilts her head up to meet her favorite honey brown eyes.

“Oh my God Chris.. do you, do you think he could be by our tent?” Tobin inquires seriously, looking down at the adorable eyes peeping out of the ball of blanket and hoodie. “Or even worse...in it?”

Christen smacks her stomach once more. She’s a little too drunk to think about an external threat that creepy. “Tobin..” She groans, defeated, burying her head into Tobin’s chest, feeling it rise and fall quickly as she chuckles.

Drunk Tobin is a lot touchier than sober Tobin, Christen has noted happily. Tobin brings her free hand up to run her fingers through the raven hair belonging to the girl against her chest. It’s an extremely comforting motion, and it makes Christen want to fall asleep then and there.

“Mmm,” she hums happily, snuggling a little further into her chest.

Tobin freezes a little at the noise, before continuing to stroke Christen’s long, dark hair. She tries to focus on the story, but she’s a little more caught up with the beautiful girl resting on her sternum.

“Are you drunk?” Tobin whispers a few seconds later. There’s a pause for a second.

“Very.” She feels Christen nod against her chest. “Are you?” She mumbles.

“Very.” Tobin chuckles softly. Stillness takes over the pair as Tobin looks down, watching the soft orange glow on Christen's dark hair. After a few seconds, she speaks. “Did you want to go to bed soon?”

“Mmm hmm.” Christen murmurs slowly into Tobin’s hoodie.

They stay seated for a minute, before slinking off quietly from the group of drunk girls.

_

“Tobin! Tobin! I can’t see!” Christen whispers fervently behind her, giggling as she attempts to grab onto Tobin’s arm.

Tobin herself is completely drunk, trying desperately to get the path in front of her to stop spinning when she shines her headlamp on it.

“Where's your flashlight?” Tobin snorts.

“I didn’t bring one! I used Allie’s!” Christen pouts, finally finding Tobin’s arm and latching on.

“Allie. I can’t believe you hung out with Allie earlier,” Tobin muses, eyebrows raised, looking genuinely surprised as she laughs again.

“Allie Long? She’s nice! And pretty. She just was like, kind of suffocating,” Christen giggles, knowing she’s saying too much, but also knowing she's too drunk to genuinely care.

“Oh, she’s always that way! She always asks me personal stuff and I’m like, Allie, we both know I’m not gonna tell you that.” Tobin slurs, met with a giggle from Christen.

“Yeah, she told me you bang a lot of hot university girls, but she doesn’t hear much about them from you,” Christen snorts.

“Oh,” Tobin stops, looking sideways to the raven haired girl. “How did you feel about that?”

“What, are you my therapist now? How do you feeeel about that?" Christen mocks in a British accent, chuckling at the question. “I felt fine about it I guess? I don’t know. It's cool if that’s your thing, none of my business,” she shrugs, looking around the woods drunkenly.

“It’s not my thing,” Tobin says, looking desperately to Christen, wanting, no needing, her to believe what she’s saying.

“Yeah, yeah. Can we keep walking? I’m spooked out a little bit,” Christen giggles nervously. Tobin begins to walk again, feeling bad that the beauty next to her won’t meet her eyes.

“Yeah we can, sorry. But no that’s not really my thing, I mean it! I only started doing that after Shirley.” Tobin shrugs drunkenly. She knows she’ll never have the guts to talk about this sober.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I know I never like, _loved_ her. I know that now. I mean, I cared about her and I thought she was a great person, but I just couldn’t grow to love her because I didn’t trust her.” Tobin slurs. “I thought that I loved her for a long time afterwards. But there’s trust in love.” She rambles, before coming to a sudden stop.

“Wow, why did you guys break up?” Christen asks drunkenly, shooting her hands up to cover her mouth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ask that that way,”

Tobin chuckles “She cheated on me. Two times that I know about, probably more.”

Even in her inebriated state, Christen realizes how stoic Tobin was about sharing that.

“I’m so sorry, Tobs.” She smiles sadly, rubbing Tobin’s back as they walk. “You deserve so much better. You’re literally perfect.”

She means that sentiment; she means it with all her heart. She looks at the lighter haired girl next to her, who is staring at the ground, stumbling a little as her tipsy feet attempt to keep up with the rest of her. _How could anyone ever cheat when they have her?_

Her hands are stuffed in he pockets of her pullover, and Christen realizes she might be doing that for warmth. It's the only reason she doesn't reach out to hold one.

Tobin laughs at the statement, looking toward the sky. “I’m far from perfect. But yeah I only really started sleeping around after that!” She defends. "I guess I figured that if I was going to have to live with her cheating on me, she should have to hear about me sleeping around too."

Christen doesn't say anything for a second, wanting her to continue.

"I wanted her to hurt the way that I hurt. Only I could never have done it to her while we were together, the way she did it to me,” Tobin shrugs again, as if this isn’t hard to talk about. “Just like all things though, revenge is better late than never, so I started sleeping around after the fact. Shitty, I know.”

Christen chuckles. “I’m not sure that expression was meant for revenge.”

“You would know. You know everything about expressions and idioms and all that stuff. I forgot that.” She grins widely to her equally drunk companion, still attached to her arm.

A twig cracks behind them to the left and Christen stops instantly. “Tobin..”

“What? Why are we stopping?”

“Tobin there's something in the woods,” Christen whispers, panicked.

“No there’s not Chris. Too many scary stories for you tonight. Come on.” She tugs her onward another few steps, but a branch cracks behind them again.

Tobin stops this time. She doesn’t speak for a minute out of fear of scaring Christen, who is already a nervous wreck. She waits until she hears it another time before she decides to take action.

“Who's there?” She asks loudly and drunkenly.

The sound happens again.

“Who's there?” She demands again.

A figure passes quickly through the trees and Christen is squeezing Tobin's arm so hard that it's probably blue.

“Tobin! Chris!” Alex stumbles out of the woods, clearly drunk. Christen and Tobin let out a breath in sync.

“Jesus Christ Morgan, seriously?” Tobin pushes her, bringing her hand to her heart. “What the hell are you doing in the path alone? You scared us, my heart almost stopped, I’m too drunk for your weird shit tonight.”

With that, a drunken Servando stumbles out into the path behind her. “Hey Tobin!” He grins. “And, other girl.”

“Me and Serv were, ah, going for a walk!” Alex smiles. “Is that what you guys are doing?”

“We’re going to our tent,” Christen slurs. “Well we were but then we heard you guys and I thought you might be a serial killer or something,”

“Oh jeez! I’m not a serial killer. Am I Serv?" Alex looks like she might be genuinely asking, she's that drunk. "We’re gonna go get more beer. Sorry I love you guys, be careful! Have a good night!”

With that, Alex and Servando head back toward the fire and Christen and Tobin stumble onward to their tent.

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight after that," Christen says softly, holding up her trembling hand to show Tobin.

"Awh." Tobin throws an arm around her and squeezes her tightly to her side.

_

They unzip the tent and stumble in drunkenly.

Christen lands on her butt, and accepts it fully as she stays seated and hauls off both her shoes. She lays her socks down in them and kneels to unbutton her shorts.

Tobin crawls to her sleeping bag, kicking off her flip flops on the way. She turns on the little solar lamp they hung from the tent ceiling and sees Christen unbuttoning her white shorts across from her in the dim light. She swallows thickly at the sight, and forces herself quite obviously to turn the other way in her drunken state.

“You can look,” slurs a soft, quiet voice from the other side of the tent.

“Um, what?” Tobin mumbles awkwardly, not sure if she heard right.

“You can look at me when I’m getting undressed. It’s not that weird. You always try to look away,” Christen slurs as she smiles warmly.

“Oh,” Tobin starts lamely, "I know you don’t play sports or whatever and I’ve been with, well I know, a lot of girls who aren’t used to changing in front of people, I didn’t want to make you feel weird, if you’re one of them,”

“I don’t change in front of people often, no,” she giggles. “But you’re not ‘people’ silly.”

“Oh, what am I?” Tobin asks in drunken confusion.

“You’re Tobin!” Tobin looks up to Christen’s wide, drunken smile. She’s not sure if it’s the alcohol talking, but she looks particularly adorable in the low tent lighting, totally drunk and half undressed. What a perfect little mess.

“You’re so cute,” she wonders aloud, smiling goofily and leaning up on her elbow.

Christen giggles, unable to form a response as she sits back down on her butt, sliding her shorts off her legs. She thinks back to the path, and stops when they’re by her ankles.

“Tobin…”

“Hmm?”

“Would you think I was a scaredy cat if I asked could I sleep in your sleeping bag with you?” Christen looks up under her eyes at Tobin adorably. Her shorts are still sitting on her ankles, and her lips are in a pout. Tobin kind of figured she might still be unnerved.

“Maaaybe,” Tobin slurs out, before winking at the other girl.

Christen kicks her shorts off the rest of the way before crawling to Tobin in her underwear and t-shirt, picking up her pillow on the way.

She swings her pillow, smacking Tobin effectively in the side. Tobin laughs earnestly before reaching out and grabbing Christen by the waist. She hauls gently until the raven haired girl collapses on top of her, cuddling into her instinctively.

Tobin wraps her arms around Christen’s waist, and they lie in perfect silence for a minute.

“Chris,”

“Hmm”

“We should probably get into the sleeping bag. You’re on top of it.” Tobin laughs drunkenly.

Christen laughs too, rolling off of Tobin for a second, giving her room to unzip and open the sleeping bag.

“You’re still in your clothes,” Christen observes as the sleeping bag is peeled away from Tobin's frame. She pulls gently on the waist band of the girl's jeans.

“Ugh, I know.” Tobin groans, moving to sit up and take them off.

“Here,” Christen says quietly.

She rests one hand on Tobin’s thigh, signalling for her to stay lying down. She brings the other to the button of her jeans. She undoes it strikingly fast for using only one hand. _Impressive._

Tobin’s heart is about to beat out of her chest when she grasps the reality of the situation, props up on her elbows, and looks down to watch Christen Press undoing her zipper.

When that’s done, she hooks her thumbs in the loops of Tobin’s jeans. “Up,”

It feels surreal, but she does as she’s told, propping herself up as Christen slides the jeans down her legs smoothly. She's making eye contact with her the entire time. _I might have died in the path on the way back. This might be heaven._

“You don’t need pants, do you?” Christen asks cheekily.

Tobin is too dumbfounded to form words, so Christen pushes her back down off her elbows and crawls on top of her.

She slots one leg between Tobin’s, and one to the side. Tobin feels goosebumps form when Christen’s bare legs touch hers. The blurriness of the moment is eradicated the second she feels Christen's skin on her, and she brings her hands up hesitantly to the girl's waist as she lowers herself perfectly on top of Tobin. The new weight pressing down on her feels perfect.

Christen sighs into Tobin’s shoulder in contentment as they both relax into this new mould. Tobin begins to rub her back slowly and absently when she unwinds a little. Christen squirms the slightest bit at the action.

“I like that,” she slurs slowly into Tobin’s neck, causing the girl under her to take a deep breath.

“Hmm? When I rub your back?”

“Mm hm,” Christen drags out, nodding her head.

After a few more minutes of wriggling, she reaches back and takes Tobin’s hand, guiding it under her shirt.

Tobin hesitates for a second before letting her fingers skate up Christen’s bare back. The darker haired girl can feel goosebumps forming in the wake of Tobin’s nails gliding up the skin of her spine. Her body tenses up at the action, but instantly relaxes when Tobin begins rubbing wide circles against her lower back with her palm again.

Tobin can feel every time the girl tenses and relaxes above her when she does this, and it’s driving her insane. It feels intensely intimate.

She wants to touch her, and she can tell Christen wants to be touched by the way she's squirming over her; her leg moving against Tobin's center every so often. It's just enough that one could argue it's not even intentional, but Tobin knows Christen, and it most certainly is. It's almost unbearable to both girls.

Thankfully, thinks Tobin, they both still have their wits about them despite their tipsy states. Tobin most certainly will not do anything due to their drunkenness, and she knows Christen wouldn't either.

 _This is going to be a long few nights of torture,_ she thinks to herself.

 

 


	9. Olivia Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I suck. College has been super busy. I only just recently moved back to campus and there have been assignments and tests flying at me left and right. I promise I'll try to update more frequently. As always, thank you for your kind comments, and for having patience with my sucky schedule! LOVE Y'ALL Xx

“Fuck,” Tobin moans, head thrown back against Christen's headboard, hand matted through her dark hair. Christen can feel the girl’s legs starting to tremble by each side of her face.

She hooks her hands beneath Tobin and wraps them around until they rest against the smooth, tanned skin on top of her thighs, trying to open them a little and give herself some space to work.

“Christen,” Tobin says more urgently than before.

Christen looks up at the ridiculously hot image of Tobin, eyes closed, gripping at her headboard with one hand. She can feel the other on the back of her head, gripping at her hair and bringing her impossibly closer to the girl above her. It encourages her to put in even more effort to please Tobin.

“Chris,” she warns again. "Chris!”

“Chris! Wake up.”

Christen’s eyes snap open ridiculously fast and she tries to sit up quickly. Pain shoots through her head. Tobin is leaning next to her sleeping bag, saying her name softly, one hand on her shoulder shaking her from her sleep.

She looks startled by the sudden movement, and jumps back like she’s been burned, eyes wide.

“Oh man, I tried not to startle you!”

“Tobin, oh, god.” Christen gets out. "I’m sorry, I was ah, I was in the middle of a dream,” She stutters in explanation, brows furrowed, wiping her forehead, breath a little ragged from panic. “What time is it? Why are you dressed?"

“Jesus, must have been a really bad dream.” Tobin says, eyebrows knitted. "I’m so sorry. It’s around 8," She rambles, concern matted in her features.

“It ah,” Christen starts, before realizing it’s better not to correct the girl. “It was, yeah.”

Tobin places a hand on Christen’s shoulder, coaxing her to lie down. Christen does so, following the gentle pressure of Tobin’s hand until she’s lying on her back again looking at the tent ceiling.

Tobin takes off her Nike’s and begins unzipping her sleeping bag. She looks puzzlingly clean for someone who just probably completed her morning jog. Her hair is wet and draped over one shoulder, and she smells pleasantly of shampoo. _Tobin is the only person on earth who could wake up after a night of drinking and jog and shower before 8._

“Tobs, am I insane or did you come back even cleaner than you were when you left for your run? And how did you not wake me? We ah...” She asks, still in a total state of questioning. _Didn’t I fall asleep, literally on top of her?_

“I showered in Allie’s RV after i jogged, wanted to let you sleep a little longer,” she explains quietly. “You rolled off me in your sleep. It was just your head on me when I left, and that was surprisingly easy to move for someone with a brain as big as you,” Tobin jests smoothly, tapping Christen’s head with her knuckles.

Christen laughs quietly at the compliment and watches in curiosity, quickly realizing that Tobin is getting back in her sleeping bag with her. _Oh, so this is a thing now._

She moves over, making room for the other girl as she swallows, thinking back to her dream. She lies stiff as a board, hands nervously fiddling with the bit of the sleeping bag beneath her chin.

“Chris, relax. Lie down, you just had a nightmare on top of being hungover.” Tobin says softly, moving for both of Christen’s hands. She takes them in her own and removes them from their idol activities, placing them back into the sleeping bag before letting go. “We can be a little late for breakfast. No biggie." She positions herself comfortably next to the dark haired girl despite the snug quarters, and reaches back to zip the sleeping bag up once more.

Christen realizes how close they are when Tobin turns back toward her, propped up on one elbow. If she didn’t know what to do with her hands before, she definitely doesn’t now.

She's lying on her back, trying to look anywhere except at the girl next to her as she regains her composure a little and lets her breathing slow down. They lie in comfortable silence for a minute, both thankful for the comforting presence of the other.

“So...what was your dream about?” Tobin prods quietly after a few seconds.

Christen doesn’t know what to say, so she turns to face Tobin, and reaches for the girl’s free hand, which she isn’t using to keep her head propped up. She guides it to until its draped over her side, and she snuggles into Tobin’s chest.

“Is this okay?” She mumbles into the material of Tobin’s shirt. Tobin is more than a little shocked that the raven haired girl wants to cuddle her.

“Yeah,” she stutters immediately and hesitantly. "I mean, yeah. Of course,” she gets out, entirely not used to this. Her body feel rigid as she lets herself lie down next to the raven haired girl.

“Now you’re the one who needs to relax,” Christen mutters into Tobin’s shirt after a minute of feeling the hesitation in the other girls posture.

Tobin giggles nervously, and lets her body relax a little. She snakes one arm beneath Christen and wraps the other one around her. _Wow, this actually feels.. really nice, maybe that's why people do this,_ Tobin thinks in amazement.

Christen sighs into her chest.

Tobin rubs her back hesitantly, recalling that Christen said she likes that. She wants to comfort the girl after her nightmare.

“You remembered that,” Christen mumbles, smirking where Tobin can’t see her.

“Yeah. You like it better directly on your skin though, if I’m not mistaken.” Tobin chuckles.

Christen swallows at the suggestion.

“I do. Are you offering?” She tilts her head back to look up at Tobin. They lock eyes and she gives the girl the slyest smirk she can muster. Tobin smirks back wickedly and snakes her hand up Christen’s shirt while she’s still looking into her eyes.

Christen shudders instantly, shutting her eyes at the nails on her spine and retreats, burying her head into Tobin’s shoulder and letting out a deep breath.

Tobin smirks, feeling self satisfied at the reaction.

“So, now that you’re getting your kicks, what was your dream?” Tobin inquires again after a second.

 _She’s really not letting this go,_ Christen realizes in annoyance. _  
_

“You wouldn’t be interested,” she mumbles into the fabric.

“Yeah I would. I love hearing peoples dreams. I’m one of those people that googles my dreams to see what they mean. I love that junk,” Tobin offers, rubbing small circles against Christen’s back. “Besides, that must have been a particularly interesting one, given that reaction."

“It was, I guess.” Christen muses.

“Well, what was it,” she asks, stopping her ministrations against the raven haired girl’s back. “I’ll stop unless you tell me,"

“Seriously?” Christen asks, leaning back to roll her eyes at the girl’s childish antics.

“Seriously.” Tobin nods sternly. “Your hungover ass needs this too. Think wisely."

Christen looks her in the eyes again. “Okay. I’ll tell you something about it. One thing. Ask away.”

“Hmm,” Tobin says, a look of concentration on her features. She’s really considering possibilities for what she should ask. “Was I in it?” She asks smugly.

"You were in it,”

A look of realization ghosts over Tobin’s face for a split second, but she hides it swiftly, deciding to be a little evil about this revelation.

“Oh really? I must have been doing something awful,” she asks, eyes wide.

“You were,” Christen nods seriously, knowing full well that Tobin understands what the dream actually was.

“So what was it? Was I fighting someone? Murdering someone? Robbing someone?”

“Nope.”

“Chasing someone?” Tobin asks, feigning thought.

“Worse.”

“Worse? Gosh. Locking you in a room with Kelley for a prolonged period of time?”

“Nope,” Christen shakes her head. The action is a little adorable.

“Hm. I’m stumped,” Tobin resolves, shaking her head as well.

“That sucks,” Christen offers, reaching around to place Tobin’s hand back to do it’s job. “That was your one question. Back to work.”  
  
Tobin smiles softly at the action, but retracts her hand, bringing it instead under Christen’s chin and raising it until she’s looking into her hypnotizing grey orbs.

“Was I…” Tobin starts, glancing to Christen’s lips to indicate the question she’s posing.

“Were you what?” Christen knits her eyebrows in fake confusion, cocking her head to the side a little, still staring into Tobin’s eyes.

“You know,” Tobin simpers, glancing once more to the beautiful girl’s mouth.

“No… can’t say I do,” Christen says quietly, eyebrow raised.

With that, Tobin leans in slowly. Christen can feel the girl’s breath hot on her lips as she pauses a millimeter away from making contact. Christen’s heart is about to leap out of her throat.

 _It’s about damn time,_ she thinks. _  
_

As she feels the heat grow more dispersed across her lips, she registers that Tobin is now smirking open mouthed, mere millimeters from her lips.

If there’s anything that lights Christen’s fire in both a bad way and a good way, it’s Tobin acting smug like this.

_If she wants to kiss me, she can damn well kiss me. I’m not doing the work for her._

So, she pulls back.

Christen drops onto her back, and faces the tent ceiling nonchalantly. “My hangover sure is acting up. Maybe we should go get breakfast. I could use a coffee.”

Tobin stares in disbelief and frustration.

Christen begins shifting to scoot upwards out of the sleeping bag when a hand lands roughly on her hipbone and anchors her. Tobin is not letting this opportunity go again.

She smiles instantly, and Tobin takes it as confirmation that Christen is in fact, teasing the living hell out of her yet again.

“Nah ah.” She says lowly.

The raven haired girl smirks in satisfaction at the stern voice, as Tobin begins to move next to her. Christen doesn’t stop smirking until the lighter haired girl is hovering over her domineeringly.

Tobin certainly is not used to a girl turning down the chance to crash their lips on hers, in fact, she’s feeling a little offended.

She stares down at the gorgeous girl beneath her with her jaw clenched at the betrayal, elbows bent, holding herself up with sheer strength above Christen. Christen wants to crawl out of her skin at how hot this entire situation is.

“Don’t wanna kiss me?” Tobin growls lowly next to the girls ear, before lifting her head to look for a response in the girl’s face.

Christen doesn’t answer. Instead she looks up at Tobin through her infuriatingly innocent eyes, testing her. She shrugs nonchalantly, and it’s quickly becoming a game of who will break first.

She lets her self unashamedly reach up, painfully slowly, to feel Tobin’s biceps as they flex from her effort to hold herself above Christen. She runs her arms up and down each one a couple of times curiously, not looking away from Tobin.

“Not bad,” she simpers quietly, earning a smirk from the girl over her as she shakes her head in disbelief at the other girl's observation.

They stay stationary for a second, staring at one another in anticipation, breaths ragged and warm against one anothers mouths.

“Was your dream like this?” Tobin whispers, leaning down to bump Christen’s nose with her own.

“Something like this, yeah.” Christen shrugs, looking up at the girl above her with wide eyes. "A little more elaborate."

“So then, what did I do after this?” Tobin whispers, licking her lips.

“You..” Christen starts.

She brings her fingers to the hem of Tobin’s shirt where it dangles above her. She tugs gently on it, raising it upwards a little before releasing it once it’s at waist height.

She confidently moves, placing her fingers against the hot skin of Tobin’s bare abdomen. She lets the knuckles of her hand run back and forth across the muscles there leisurely and curiously, before moving on and letting her hands feel their way up and down Tobin’s hard sides slowly.

Tobin remains holding herself above the girl, staying almost completely still as she lets Christen explore her torso at her own pace. She’s impressed at how focused Christen is on the task. And confident. Definitely confident. _Has she done this before?_

She’s not sure how her arms haven’t given out from the other girl's electric touch.

Tobin waits impatiently before letting her head dip a little to search for the girl’s lips. She rests her forehead against Christen’s, before the next words leave Christen’s mouth.

“Like I was saying…,” She purrs. Tobin is all ears as she desperately looks to the girl beneath her. “You…”

She lets her hand go painfully low on Tobin’s abdomen again. Her hand is facing upwards from herself, palm on Tobin by her belly button, and fingers digging into the skin dangerously far down.

“...got off me, and l went and got my breakfast... and some coffee to soothe my hangover,” Christen whispers softly by the other girl’s ear as she pants. She pushes against Tobin’s lower stomach with her hand.

Tobin’s jaw drops in sheer shock as Christen pushes harder, adding a hand to her shoulder and pushing there as well, effectively making Tobin roll off of her.

Tobin feels like she's been shot. She lies next to Christen, staring at the roof of the tent in total disbelief about the fact that there’s actually a girl out there that can say no to her.

She can’t even bring herself to follow Christen’s figure as she scoots upwards out of the sleeping bag. She’s completely dumbfounded at a girl for the first time in her life, she thinks as she stares at the tent ceiling.  
_

The morning sun hangs like a picture in the sky when she first pokes her head out of the tent. The atmosphere is soft, baby blue, and still glowing from the sunrise with not a cloud in sight.

She’s still feeling smug about her victory over Tobin. It’s been such a peaceful morning in the tent, waking up next to the other girl, almost kissing her, even. Now as she feels the cool morning breeze, Christen realizes what a lovely morning it is outside, as well. _This is going to be a good day._

She pulls the sleeves of her grey cable knit sweater down over her hands, placing them out on the grass, closing her eyes and listening to the birds chirping in the trees around her. There’s a calming sense of isolation when she observes that no one else outside of their tents in the distance.

“This would have been then perfect morning for yoga,” she murmurs, more to herself than anyone else.

Tobin watches her from her place within the tent, still in a state of ridiculous sexual frustration, or maybe just frustration in general about this girl and her methods of driving Tobin to the brink of insanity 24/7. Christen’s body is half in and half out of the tent, leaning upon her knees and hands. She remembers the mouth watering sight of her in just her underwear and hoodie last night.

Her eyes run over the girl's figure, noticing the perfect curve of her waist, and landing on her butt where it looks all too perfect in her tight dark wash jeans.

 _Jesus. What kind of cruel joke_ , she thinks, unable to shake her feelings from a few minutes ago.

_Yoga? Could she be any better? That would explain how she’s so sculpted._

“You do yoga?” She swallows at the mental image, eyes still shamelessly roaming.

“Yes. Why?” Christen asks innocently, looking backward at the other girl, face coloured in curiosity.

“No, ah, no reason.” Tobin shrugs, looking instantly toward the tent wall and quickly pulling a hoodie over her head. “Let’s go get some grub in us. And some coffee in you before that hang over takes over,” she smirks, moving to poke Christen’s sides.

Christen squeals and grabs the attacking hands, hating to be tickled. She’s impressed, as always, at how easily Tobin can brush off their blatant sexual advances toward one another, and become her plain old goofy friend again.

She watches admiringly as Tobin’s goofy grin forms, and can’t help but to realize all over again just how good looking she is.

Tobin moves around her to crawl out of the tent and into the waiting field, when she realizes Christen hasn’t let go of her hand.

She’s made her suffer enough, she decides, as she tugs Tobin back toward her. Tobin is about to protest, insist that Christen eat something soon, but when the girl places her hands on each side of Tobin’s face, bringing her gently toward her, Tobin has no words.

She lets her lips press to Christen’s gently.

It's quick and chaste, but it makes Tobin's heart race. She stays stationary, staring at Christen like she's experiencing shell-shock.

Christen squeals, grabbing Tobin’s hands and removing them from her waist as they crawl out of the tent and into the crisp morning air together.

Tobin follows as the dark haired girl drags her away, eyes wide, like a lovesick puppy.

 _Did Christen Press just kiss me?_  
_

 

Tobin stands as a connoisseur in an art museum, taking in the trays of food the girls have prepared for breakfast as she enters Allie’s RV, smiling like an idiot. _Christen Press just kissed me. Christen Press just actually kissed me, in real life,_ she recites to herself once more.

She grabs two plates, and goes to work compiling one carefully for Christen.

_She just wanted toast. Maybe I should bring her some eggs and fruit too, though. She needs to eat. Oh, and she wanted coffee, I can’t forget her coffee._

She selects the exact fruits Christen has mentioned liking, skips over the ones she don’t, and doesn’t butter her bread because she mentioned in passing that she doesn’t like it. She doesn’t sweeten her coffee because Christen is usually a tea person, and coffee is an unusual request for her. She throws on a little scoop of scrambled eggs for good measure, remembering that Kelley mentioned that the raven haired girl makes eggs faithfully nearly every morning.

In comparison, when she gets to her own, she begins piling on a little of everything carelessly.

She feels an arm nudge her as she’s about to place a pancake onto her plate.

“Need any help?” Ashlyn asks, eyebrows raised, laughing at the sight of Tobin with one plate and two mugs already filled.

“Dude! You almost made me drop my pancake,” Tobin’s eyebrows are knit in anger. “Yeah, you can help me carry this down to the picnic table, Christen is sitting with Ali anyways.”

“Don’t bother, Harris. I’ve got this,” Allie bounds up the steps of her RV, picking up Christen’s mug and plate.

“Well, good morning Allie.” Tobin smiles, moving onto the next tray, scooping up a spoonful of scrambled eggs. She glances quickly and curiously to her blonde friends. “Waitressing, are we? Such a lovely hostess. Love what you’ve done with the place,” Tobin gestures around the camper with her spoon, pointing to the trays of breakfast foods poked on every cabinet, seat, and table available.

“Quite charming, indeed,” Ashlyn nods her head in agreement. “I always was a sucker for a bacon centerpiece. You and Whit must have been up super early to have all this food ready by now. What is it, like 7:30, 8?” she wanders, picking up a piece of bacon and biting into it.

“Why, thank you. Tobin, did you get laid last night? You sound oddly cheerful.” Tobin looks bashfully at the ground, shaking her head at her best friend’s bold joke.

"We got up at six, Ash; I wasn’t even that hung over surprisingly, Whit on the other hand,” She shakes her head at the thought, looking absentmindedly over the plate Tobin had filled. "This is for the lovely lady in grey?” Allie inquires, glancing out the camper door to Christen, a few picnic tables down.

Tobin smiles and nods. “Before you run off, how was your investigation into her last night? Didn’t scare her off?"

“It wasn’t an investigation, don’t be so dramatic,” Allie scoffs. “If my best friend is about to get serious with a girl I barely know, trust me, imma get to know her reeal quick,” Allie shrugs, hopping down the RV steps and toward Christen.

Tobin shakes her head, earning a pat on the back from Ashlyn.

“It can’t be too bad, man. After all, Christen slept in the same tent with you last night. Probably the same sleeping bag,” Ashlyn jokes, nudging her friend in the ribs.

Tobin laughs forcibly, as if that’s the most absurd statement she’s ever heard.

_

She lays her tray down on the picnic table, sliding easily onto the bench next to the raven haired girl. “Allie brought your coffee and food down?” She observes.

Christen nods gratefully at the adorable girl next to her. “Yes, thank you Tobs. You didn’t have to get me all that fruit and stuff,” she smiles shyly.

She's secretly in love with the thought of Tobin hand selecting fruit for her, and remembering not to butter her bread, or adding extra food to make sure she eats well. She can tell it’s new to her to be openly taking care of a girl in front of her teammates, and she wants her to know that she appreciates it.

“Did you eat it all?” Tobin asks.

Christen nods her head, soft smile on her lips.

“Good. Well yes, I did then. Morning Ali,” she smiles softly, looking to the girl across from her.

“Good morning, Tobin,” Ali smiles politely, clearly intrigued by the dynamic of the girls in front of her. She’s sipping calmly out of her mug, debating commenting on the cute interaction, and this different side of Tobin.

“Is Ashlyn going to be joining us at any point this morning?” She giggles, gesturing over her shoulder to her girlfriend, who has now struck up conversation with Whitney by the door of the RV.

“I’m not too sure about that one,” Tobin smiles at the dark haired girl. “She’s pretty talkative this morning,”

“I noticed,” Ali chuckles. “I could barely get out of the tent this morning with her rambling about her plans for the day."

“No biggie. We were late to breakfast, too. Tobin thinks she’s my psychiatrist. She wouldn’t leave the tent until I talked to her about my dream.” Christen giggles.

“Hey now. You were in no rush to get out of the tent,” Tobin pouts, recalling Christen’s bold moves in the sleeping bag earlier.

Christen blushes a little at the statement, looking to Ali to read how much she might have gathered from that. Ali peers at her in intrigue over the brim of her mug. She shoots her a look that Tobin misses as she scarfs down a forkful of scrambled eggs, that says ‘you’re explaining this to me later.’ She clears her throat.

“So, how did you two sleep? No howling wolves, or men with hooks for hands?” Ali jokes.

“Nah. I was a little disappointed. I wanted to see this one crack under her irrational fears of, well, everything.” Tobin giggles, nudging Christen and winking playfully toward her.

“Hey now. My fears are not irrational. Drunks lurking around dark paths and stumbling out of the woods at us with no warning is pretty scary when you’re also drunk and not prepared!” Christen throws her hands up in defense.

“What!” Ali laughs open-mouthed at the absurd statement, laying her mug down in intrigue. “Who stumbled out of the woods?”

“That would be me,” Alex turns around from the picnic table behind them, hand in the air and smiling sheepishly. “I’m sorry guys. I suck.” She shrugs, offering a sympathetic gaze.

“It’s cool. You scared her, not me,” Tobin gestures to Christen, smiling wickedly.

“Excuse me? Who was all ‘whose there? Show yourself! Show yourself now!’” Christen cries dramatically.

“I despise that statement, I was not scared. And I did not say that, exactly.” Tobin says, one hand on her chest in feigned offense.

“Maybe you despise it, but it’s true,” Alex agrees. “I definitely gave you a good scare. Maybe next time you’re possibly being murdered, you shouldn’t tell the killer what to do. Like, if I were truly plotting to murder you, I wouldn’t appreciate you screaming at me to show myself. Just a thought.” Alex shrugs, turning back to her plate.

Christen snickers at Alex’s comment, and Tobin flicks a piece of bacon at the back of the girl’s head.

Alex turns around, jaw dropped, shaking her head at Tobin’s antics.

“You did not.”

“It was Christen,” Tobin points, trying to keep a straight face.

“What?” Christen squeals in disbelief.

“We’re about to get caught in the crossfire,” Ali squeals, reaching across the table to grab Christen’s hand, dragging her to stand and move away from the table in a split second.

Alex reaches for her plate and selects an entire breakfast sausage. She throws it with near perfect aim, and it smacks Tobin straight in the face.

There’s dead silence as every girl in the area turns to watch the scrimmage.

“Oh no,” Ali whispers to the girl next to her.

“FOOD FIGHT!’ Yells one of the girl’s Christen doesn’t know as well, Emily Sonnett.

“Seriously!?” Christen asks Ali from their place on the sidelines of the scene, not sure if the girl’s will really do it.

“Oh, they’re serious.” Ali nods, laughing as she runs, dragging Christen toward the RV on the other side of the plot of land. Christen looks back in time to see eggs, bacon, toast crust and sausages flying everywhere through the air. She catches Tobin’s eye as the girl is laughing wildly and flicking the crust of her toast toward a ducking Alex.  
_

They duck into the RV, having made it successfully without getting caught in the mess. Ali closes the door quickly and swiftly.

“Not today. Not on this sweater,” Ali shakes her head sternly.

“Same, not on my cable knit.” Christen says, full of vindication.

“That is super cute,” Ali compliments her.

“Yours too!” Christen beams, reaching to feel the smooth texture of Ali’s sweater.

“What about mine?” Comes a sharp voice from the corner. They turn to see Ashlyn sitting at the corner table across from a blonde girl Christen doesn’t recognize. The girl has piercing blue eyes, an angular face. She looks like she could be Emma Robert’s twin for Christ sake, Christen thinks, feeling instantly intimidated. _Who on earth?_

She turns to Ali for some kind of confirmation about this new face, and catches Ali shooting daggers at her girlfriend, who stares back sternly at her.

“Hey babe.” Ali smiles. "Olivia.” She nods, just friendly enough to be perceived as polite, but anyone who knows Ali knows she can be much warmer.

 _Maybe she just doesn’t know this girl well,_ Christen reasons. _How have I not seen her before? I've met every other person here.  
_

Ali scoots into the seat next to her girlfriend, greeting her with a quick kiss, leaving Christen standing awkwardly.

“Hello, Ali. Good to see you again, I was just catching up with Ashlyn here. Who's your friend?” The girl asks, turning to smile at Christen, who stands smiling awkwardly. “Well, you can sit next to me, I don’t bite,” she smirks.

“Oh, sure. Sorry. I’m ah, I’m Christen Press.” Christen says awkwardly, scooting into the booth by the girl and offering her hand. The girl looks at it puzzlingly before shaking it lightly.

“Christen. Pretty name. I’m Olivia.” The girl smiles confidently. It’s the kind of smile that Christen knows is forced, kind of condescending, and something about the girl’s presence is unnerving. “I don’t remember a Christen on the team?” Olivia inquires, as if Christen isn't in the room at all.

“Yeah, she’s new around here,” Ashlyn cuts in, smiling.

“Actually,” Ali starts, and Christen can swear she sees Ashlyn nudge her under the table; “she’s not on the team. She’s here with Tobin.”

The girl turns once more to Christen, looking her up and down, eyebrows raised in appraisal. “With Tobin? Wow. Nice. Where is Tobin, anyways?” The girl asks, smiling forcibly back at Ali.

“She’s actually not around today,” Ali says shortly, offering a tight lipped smile. _How does she sound so polite when she’s being cold?_ Christen wonders. _  
_

“What? She’s right outside..” Christen stops when she feels Ali nudge her shin beneath the table.

“Oh, is that right?” The girl smirks. “I was only here to see my cousin Allie, but I’d love to chat with Tobin. Old friend. We go way back.” She smiles.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Christen offers quietly, suddenly not sure what’s going on. “There’s a food fight going on though. I’d be careful if I were you,” Christen giggles, trying to be friendly.

“Always am.” The girl smiles, tight lipped. “Excuse me, Christen.”

“Yeah, sure,” Christen all but jumps up to let the girl past her, and watches as she walks out the RV door.

“Bye ladies,” she offers, lowering her white sunglasses over her eyes as she steps outside, delicately closing the door.

“Bye,” they all reply.

As soon as the door shuts, Ali drops her head into her hands in defeat. “Really, Ashlyn?” She groans.

“What! I did not ask her here Ali. No one did. She for real just crashed this trip, she even told me.”

“You’re in here talking to her like you’re old friends!” Ali accuses.

“Well, we kind of are?” Ashlyn catches the jaw drop her girlfriend does at the comment, and she instantly takes it back, not wanting an angry girlfriend in her tent tonight.

"I was keeping her away from Tobin, babe. I wasn’t exactly loving being stuck in here with that condescending mess. All she talks about are her new cars and her perfume and her new house and new boyfriend. Its exhausting! You think I volunteered for that?”

“Wait, what about Tobin?” Christen asks, trying to wrap her head around the situation.

Ali and Ashlyn share a look.

“Well…” Ali begins.

 _Uh oh_ , is all Christen can think.


	10. Thank You

A final piece of scrambled egg to the side of her face seems to mark the ending of the brutal food fight.

Tobin hasn’t laughed this hard in a while, and she can tell by the faces of the other girls around her that they haven’t, either.

Alex catches her in a tight bear hug, seemingly set on smearing just a little bit more food onto Tobin’s shirt.

Tobin is still laughing hard as her gaze settles over Alex’s shoulder toward the RV, and on- _oh, shit._

“Alex,” Tobin whispers, face going serious, totally sobered by the image in front of her.

“Nice one.” Alex laughs, sure that this is some ploy to distract her and make one final move.

“Alex. Turn around.”

Alex decides to give into the game and turns, one arm still around Tobin. “Ok. What?” She surveys the area. Her eyes go wide when she finds what Tobin is really talking about.

"Duuuude." Alex stares in equal shock. "No. It can’t be. Tobin, there’s literally no way.”

Olivia is making a beeline for Tobin, white shades, back trench coat, and entirely impractical heeled boots. She looks like an asshole, dressed like that in the woods.

“Tobin, are you okay? I'll stop her. I'll do something. Seriously.” Alex nudges her, still staring open mouthed at Olivia.

“I'm good, but, like, _fuck_.” Tobin comments, appearing to be in a total state of shock. Her eyes focus to the RV that Olivia just left. Christen is in there.

Just as Tobin prepares to face doom, Allie intersects when Olivia is just mere meters from her, grabbing the girl by the arm and leading her the other way. She looks like she’s making friendly conversation, but throws a look over her shoulder that tells Tobin that Allie didn’t know her cousin was coming, either.

 _Why the hell is she here. This cannot be good._  
_

“So, she was with Tobin?” Christen asks, confused.

She isn't sure she wants confirmation, one way or the other. If she was being honest, she kind of wishes she could go back in time, erase the last few minutes, and go flick some breakfast foods with the girls. She feels entirely out of her depth in this situation, and regrets having ever walked up the steps to this RV at all this morning.

“Naaah," Ashlyn starts hesitantly, dragging out the word and warily looking to Ali for guidance. She sips almost comically loud on her drink, looking up at the two over her straw, as she thinks of the right thing to say. "Okay, so, I guess the easiest way for me to explain it is, she was never with her, like dating wise. No. BUT, she basically ruined her life though, by trying to be.” She nods once to herself in vindiction, seemingly satisfied with that answer. "You know what I mean?"

Christen doesn't really say anything. She's genuinely curious, and wants the blonde to keep talking, despite the fact that she already knows whatever is about to be shared will almost definitely hurt her.

“Okay... but...I don’t get it. Why are you so hellbent on keeping her from Tobin? It’s just some girl who wanted to date her. I’m sure there’s been a few,” Christen kind of half-laughs, trying to make sense of why this one girl in particular is like the spawn of Satan in the eyes of the girls. Maybe she’s just a girl that got caught up in Tobin’s charms, the same as Christen. “So, what then, they slept together?”

“Um, yeah,” Ashlyn shrugs. Ali looks to her with a somewhat stern gaze. Christen can tell she's a little upset that she wasn't a tad bit more sensitive about revealing that. It stings her a lot more than she would care to admit.

"Woah." AKA, _so she's had a girl like that, what on earth does she want me for?_   At least, that's what Christen tells herself, in her age old cliche. She hates herself for thinking that way sometimes.

As if she can read the other girl's mind, Ali squeezes her hand a little. "That was before Tobin had any taste." She winks at Press, offering a sweet smile. Christen appreciates the effort, and offers her a single laugh.

She catches the look Ashlyn shoots her girlfriend, it's one somewhat akin to, _to what? Maybe to asking permission?_ Ali nods.

"Chris. There's a lil' bit more to the story, I'm afraid.” Ashlyn continues coolly, sipping on the straw again. She plays with the collar of her printed button up shirt, looking painfully like a dad on vacation as she removes the little umbrella from her drink. Ali readjusts her grip on Christen’s hand. "She’s... kind of the girl that slept with Tobin's ex." Ashlyn spills.

"Both times.” Ali adds softly.

“Ohhh," Christen nods in understanding. The girl she cheated with. That would be awful. She readjusts in her seat, breaking contact with Ali's hand accidentally. She instead reaches out, picking up the tiny drink umbrella Ashlyn removed. She twirls it in her fingers.

“She flirted her way into a party where she knew Tob's girl would be. Not sure I ever really heard the gnitty gritty. The deets. But I know that it was at the Frat house off Barnaby. And that that was the first night she slept with her." Ashlyn offers. She doesn't really have much to add, but feeling like she should offer some insight, since she was the only one here who was around all these people at the time, she continues.

"I don't know. Guess she figured that was the closest she could get to having Tobin; taking the girl she had already from her.”

Christen nods, taking in this new information.

“That’s awful. Tobin is still heartbroken about her ex.” Christen observes quietly, ceasing to fiddle with the little umbrella.

“So, 'fraid it goes a little deeper again, though,” Ashlyn adds awkwardly, clearing her throat. She scrunches her face up in apology, as she tests the waters to see if Christen is really down to hear the whole story.

Christen isn’t sure what else there could be to say about that situation.

Ali squeezes her hand reassuringly again.

"Well, go ahead. I’d rather know all this now.” Christen nods decidedly, in disbelief about that fact that this girl could have possibly done even _shittier_ things than this.

Ashlyn sits back, crossing an arm around herself and sipping mercilessly on the straw. Christen has noticed that she chewed it so much that there's likely no liquid coming through it at all, anyway. Either way, this is seemingly Ashlyn handing over the reigns to her girlfriend.

“Okay." Ali nods. She sounds like she's about to give a presentation to a full room. "I don’t even want to be the one to share this, I feel like it's not really my place to tell you. I had hoped that Tobin might tell you herself, but she’s so stubborn and defensive. I should’ve known that she wouldn’t.” Ali sighs. Ashlyn nods feverishly, clearly agreeing with the 'stubborn and defensive' line.

“Ali. Just rip the band-aid off. Seriously.”

“I’m sorry, I know. It’s just, did Tobin ever tell you how her mom found out she was gay?”

“No,” Christen shrugs, thinking back to their conversation in the coffee shop, their first real date. She remembers Tobin hinting at the fact that her mom may not support Tobin and her choices the way that she should as a mother. “No, she actually hasn’t,”

“Well, she never even got the right of telling her own parents about it herself. Olivia outed her to her own mother.” Ashlyn sneers coldly, sitting up again.

Christen’s jaw drops at this.

“Whaaat?" The concept of doing something like that seems almost outlandish to any decent human-being. "Why would you ever?” Christen asks in complete confusion and heartbreak for Tobin.

Her lovable, goofy, sweet Tobin had to face something terrifying, and the catalyst for that dreaded conversation wasn’t even her own. It was from some bitter girl that had already ruined the first honest relationship she had found. The thought fills Christen with anger and disgust at this Olivia girl. She gets the hatred around this figure now.

“Yeaah." Ali sighs, releasing Christen's hand. "Bottom line is, I think she’s horrible. Can’t even stand to be in the same room with her. She used to play on the soccer team way back in the day with Ashlyn. Thankfully, I wasn’t here. I transferred around a year ago. I don’t think I would have been able to contain my anger had I been here when she was making Tobin’s life a living hell like that." Ali adds sternly. Ashlyn looks like a scorned dog, but she isn't about to pick a fight about whether or not she properly stuck up for Tobin at the moment.

Christen watches as Ashlyn sits up a little straighter, and puts a comforting arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder, rubbing her arm and kissing the top of her head.

She realizes in little moments like this, how much they care about one another. This is a sensitive topic for these two as well; they had to have that dreaded conversation themselves, in many ways with many people, and Christen knows herself that it never gets easier. Someone like this is enough to piss off any girl here.

“I’ve crossed paths with her before, when Allie’s been forced to host her. Allie hates her just as much, but she has rich parents that employ Allie’s mom and dad at their real estate gig. That’s how Allie has this sweet RV, and her college paid for, they used to be broke. So as much as she loves Tobin, she’s in no position to kick the garbage to the curb, as they say. Not unless she wants to lose all this, her education, and probably her family, too.” Ali sighs. She locks eyes with Ashlyn, and they share a frown. The darker haired girl fixes Ashlyn's collar as she chews on her straw.

“How did I not know this girl existed?” Christen asks in awe, looking between the pair. She seems to have been a dreadfully influential person on everyone here.

"I'm not sure. Totally different social circles." Ashlyn observes.

“Oh well. It’s better that you didn’t. And I’m sure Tobin didn’t want you to be scared off by her,” Ali adds.

“Scared off? By some girl like that? I would hope Tobin would expect more of me than that,” Christen shrugs, almost offended at the suggestion.

“Oh come on, Chris. Tobin has never liked a girl this way in her life. It’s obvious. She worships you, it has way more to do with her than you, trust me,” Ashlyn shakes her head. "She wants you to think she’s so cool and aloof. If it were up to her, you would never know about that. You would never know that she had been hurt. That’s the way she is. She wants everyone to believe she’s this chill, unaffected person. Sometimes I think she might feel deeper than any of us because of it.” Ashlyn shrugs quietly. Ali smiles softly at her, clearly moved by her girlfriend’s insight.

“I don’t even know what to say,” Christen states, honestly and plainly. “I’m just really glad you guys told me. Thank you. Really.” Christen says sincerely, reaching out to squeeze the hand of each girl. She's not really sure what to do, now that it's all out on the table.

“Well, we know the way Tobin deals with things. And while she’s honest, she doesn’t like to talk about her own past, or her own experiences with hurt. It can be hard on you as a girlfriend, I don’t think she always sees that. She thinks she’s protecting you,” Ali explains as best as she can.

Ashlyn just nods, shaking around the remnants of her smoothie within it's glass.

“Yeah, I can see that. I just wish she had told me. This kind of came out of nowhere. Thank you guys.” Christen says again. She can’t say it enough, it's the kind of information she needs to know.

No one speaks for a moment. They all sit quietly, allowing themselves a moment to think in respect of what has just been shared.

“She didn’t say it,” Ashlyn whispers, as she smiles toward Ali.

“Oh yeah! She didn’t!” Ali begins to smile wide.

“What?” Christen says, clearly having missed something.

“Girlfriend.” Ashlyn smirks.

“Um, not following,” Christen sniffles, unaware that she had teared up during that conversation until right now.

“Ali said you’re Tobin’s girlfriend, and you didn’t deny it. This is the first time you haven’t denied it,” Ashlyn smiles softly.

Christen can’t help her own soft smile. She sniffles once more and shakes her head softly. _That's true,_ she realizes.

“I’m going to go find her, see if she’s okay.”

“Good idea,” Ali offers, squeezing Press’s hand one last time.

“Go get your girl, Press,” Ashlyn smiles softly, winking at her as Christen looks over her shoulder before bounding down the steps of the RV.  
_

Christen storms out of the RV, eyes straight ahead. The area has pretty well cleared, aside from Tobin, who sits on the furthest picnic table down with Alex, who holds her in a comforting embrace.

When Tobin looks up, completely expecting the blonde haired devil to be back for their final confrontation, her eyes land on the only sight she wanted to see; a beautiful, determined looking Christen Press, eyes fixed upon her, bee-lining straight toward her.

“Tobs, Chris is coming." Alex whispers. "And fast. Holy crap. I’m gonna scoot, okay? If She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named comes back, you come find me. I’ll be in my tent. Love you,” Alex whispers, kissing the top of Tobin’s head, before scooting off the bench, offering Christen a wary look before she retreats. Christen nods in understanding, letting Alex know that she knows everything.

Tobin stands to greet Christen, looking as stoic and unaffected as ever. _  
_

“Sup, press?” She asks confidently when Christen nears her. Her voice doesn’t crack once, and she thinks she might have tricked her. Maybe she doesn't know anything about the situation.

Christen doesn’t say anything. She runs into Tobin’s body with the force of a transport truck, latching onto her as tightly as she can, burying her head in Tobin’s shoulder. She squeezes her tight, before leaning back to look into her dark eyes. Christen’s own eyes are kind of red and puffy.

_Scratch that. She knows. And she's been crying? Fuck._

“Chris, are you okay?” Tobin asks in a heart-breakingly soft voice. Christen places both hands on each side of Tobin’s face, admiring her intensely. She leans in and presses a hard kiss to Tobin’s lips.

Tobin lets herself sink into the kiss for a minute. She needed this right now. After a second, she remembers Christen’s tears, and she pulls back gently.

“Wow." She says in awe. "Are you? Are you okay?” she whispers.

“Stop worrying about me.” Christen pleads, forehead pressed against Tobin’s. “I need to worry about you right now.”

“Chris, whatever you heard about that, I can explain. I’m sorry. I know I fucked up back then, but I just-”

“Stop. You don’t have anything to explain,” Christen shakes her head, forehead still against Tobin’s. She kisses her once more. “Stop. Follow me.”

“Um, Ok..." Tobin agrees, kind of hesitant, definitely confused. "Where are we going?”

“We’re going to our tent." That's not what Tobin expected, at all. "I have some junk food in my book bag. You're going to eat it and you're going to cuddle with me and we are going to forget about all of this. That's behind you, you’re mine now. If she comes within a foot of our tent today I will slap the bitch into next week. Don’t you dare worry about her, she doesn’t have you. I do. And as long as I do, a lowlife like that will not get within a foot of you.” Christen spits in confidence, looking straight ahead and dragging Tobin behind her.

“Holy shit,” Tobin murmurs, eyebrows raised as she’s being dragged behind the raven haired girl. She looks behind her a couple of times, to make sure she isn't on  _Punk'd_ or something. She has definitely never seen this side of Christen. It's sheer anger and determination. “Woah. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I swear it,” Tobin says, more to herself than anyone, realizing that just the sheer thought of Tobin being hurt has triggered this kind of reaction from her.

Christen stops when she hears the comment. She kisses Tobin hard, yet again.

“I could get used to that,” Tobin comments quietly when Christen continues walking.

“Good. You better.” Christen says plainly, still towing her along.

Tobin’s tears are probably now welling if they weren't before, except for an entirely different reason than Christen thinks.

She’s being taken care of, for the first time since she was a kid. She knows as much when she takes in the sight of the beautiful raven haired girl ahead of her tugging on her hand, leading her back to their tent.

She looks up to the blue sky above them.

_Whatever is out there that gave me her, thank you._

 

 

 


	11. Just As I Suspected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... I don't even have any excuses, I just suck. I'm super busy, so updates are sparse. But I love you guys, and I love your feedback, seriously! Thank you for tolerating the wait times, XOX

“Kel?”

“What?”

“Can you... could you maybe, stop pacing. It makes me uneasy,” Hope states sheepishly pulling nervously at the cuffs of her light blue hoodie. She's not used to seeing the shorter girl this aggravated.

Kelley stops at the voice and eyes the girl up and down, realizing how unusually small she looks.

She's sitting on her sleeping bag, hair in a tight ponytail as she tugs at her pullover and avoids any semblance of eye contact. She doesn't realize she's staring until Hope finally dares to look up at last and catch her eye, causing the freckled girl to shake her head and unroot her feet from where she was momentarily stuck.

“I can’t help it,” Kelley sighs, looking to the dark haired girl. She wishes against all reason that she would say more, or tell her what to do. "I know I'm damping your mood. I'm sorry." She offers, shaking her head. She almost stops with this tangent altogether, but then she seems to take a new approach. "Maybe I should do something to her.” She looks to Hope, eyes suddenly full of fire.

“Jesus, Kel. No. No, absolutely not.” Hope shakes her head fervently, reinforcing the point. “Do not even go down that road. Seriously. I mean, have you even talked to Tobin about this? Maybe you should see how she feels? And you aren't damping my mood. I understand.” She's the only person that can say something like that so genuinely. 

Kelley takes a seat next to the taller girl, and Hope brings a hand up to rub her back comfortingly. The shorter girl lets her head fall on Hope's shoulder. 

With that, the tent flap lifts.

“Knock, knock. You decent?” a voice calls.

“Ugh, get in the tent, Morgan.” Kelley rolls her eyes, feeling like a toddler that's been robbed of it's favourite toy yet again. _There's always something,_ she thinks in frustration as Hope removes her hand, attention now on Alex.

"Okay! So, we have a problem.” Alex says, ducking her head inside.

“We know.” Kelley and Hope say in sync, in the same blatant monotone voice.

“Well jeez, don’t shoot the messenger,” Alex shakes her head, entering the tent and zipping the door behind her. She turns, brushing off her shirt, to find Kelley and Hope staring at her expectantly.

"What?"

"Well damn Alex, I don't know. You're the one that came in here." Kelley points out.

"OKAY." Alex sneers pointedly at the pseudo-hostility she's sensing, eyes wide. "Anyways. Sorry to interrupt the love fest, but, it's time to smoke them out," Alex beams. "Them being Olivia."

Kelley nods. "How do you propose we do that?"

"Love fest?" Hope wanders quietly.

"She's almost definitely going to crash Serv's party, right?" Alex asks.

"Right..." Kelley nods, waiting for her to add something, but instead, finding a nodding Alex. "Oh my god. _Right_ ," She says again, realization on her face and a smile breaking on her lips after a second.

They share a silent moment of understanding. Hope looks between them, sees the intensity in the gaze. She doesn’t intersect, but she’s entirely unsure of whether or not this is going in the right direction.

_

“Hmm, I don’t even know what else. What about a KitKat?” Christen asks, rooting through her book bag on the tent floor.

Tobin watches her intently from where she sits on her own sleeping bag. She knows she should explain things, but she isn't sure how. That awkward feeling is in the air all around them- the one where you're with someone specifically to address something, but you have to make small talk first. 

Christen has kicked her shoes and socks off and is now knelt over her pink and orange Adidas knapsack, where it sits atop her plain black sleeping bag. She’s rooting through it to find something Tobin likes.

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear absentmindedly, revealing a little silver star-shaped earring. _How very Christen_.

Tobin’s eyes stray from the earring, and down the other girls jaw and along her neck, watching the skin stretched over her collarbone vanish beneath her sweater. There’s nothing sexual about the gaze, it just feels, _factual_. Like she's taking it all in. Maybe that’s what startles Tobin a little.

 _She looks so delicate_.

Her skin looks exquisitely soft as the sunlight seeps in. It pierces through the cobalt-coloured tent walls, bathing everything in a warm, blue glow. She finds herself smiling softly at the simplicity of it all. She wonders if there's a name for this feeling.

_It's familiarity. Christen is starting to feel familiar._

“Earth to Tobin. Kit-Kat?” Christen waves the bar impatiently. “What are you smiling about?” She teases, as she finds the soft smile on Tobin’s lips.

“Hmm, yes, actually.” Tobin nods, finally, choosing not to acknowledge the latter question.

“Finally. Jeez. I didn’t know you were so particular.” Christen winks, passing the bar to the lighter haired girl.

“I have exquisite taste, Christen. I can’t see how that’s my fault.” Tobin says seriously as she accepts the bar.

“Clearly,” Christen quips, standing and spinning in a circle, gesturing to herself.

Tobin shakes her head at the girl, a smile breaking on her lips. She truly has a way of making everyone feel better.

“Put on your PJ’s. We aren’t going anywhere today.” Christen comments, sitting closer to Tobin now, leaning upon her hands and knees and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, pausing in front of her to smile softly.

“Sure,” Tobin nods, gulping at the darker haired girl’s proximity to her face. She still isn't used to it. She leans back, reaching for her bag too quickly as she lays down the bar. She roots around until she finds a baggy Nike shirt and her pajama bottoms.

"So. I have a dumb question." Tobin states as she turns. "Am I allowed to kiss you whenever I want now? Is that a thing?"

Christen sits down cross legged across from her on her sleeping bag, eating a bag of chips as she watches Tobin slip her shirt off over her head. She looks down at the bag quickly, and Tobin catches her and smiles to herself.

"Yeah." She giggles.

“Okay." Tobin nods seriously, mentally celebrating harder than she has about anything in a year. "You can look, by the way.” Tobin says, mimicking Christen’s words in the tent last night as she unbuttons her jeans.

“Really? Making fun of a drunk girl?” Christen asks, jaw dropped.

“Yeah, actually,” Tobin giggles.

Christen throws an unopened bag of chips at her.

“I’ll eat those after my bar, actually. Thanks.” Tobin shrugs.

Christen shakes her head and resumes eating her chips, sneaking glances at Tobin's tan legs whenever she isn't looking.

“Chris?"

“Hmm?”

“Thanks,” Tobin says sheepishly, not meeting the eyes of the other girl as she sits back down on her sleeping bag, now in her pajamas.

“What for?” Christen asks quizzically, mouth full of chips.

“You know, everything. For cheering me up and stuff, that made me feel kinda off. For spending our second day of camping in hiding from my arch enemy with me. Just looking out for me in general I guess,” Tobin rambles. “It’s pretty cool.”

“Pretty cool?” Christen asks, eyebrow raised.

“I appreciate it, is what I’m trying to say.” Tobin rephrases quietly, studying the wrapper of the bar in her hand nervously.

“I know, ya goof. I’m just teasing.” Christen comments softly. Tobin lets out an uneasy laugh as she takes a bite of her bar.

They lock eyes and laugh nervously. “Don’t thank me for that weirdo. That’s like, my job. People like that royally piss me off.”

“I could tell.” Tobin says seriously. When Christen looks up to gauge the intonation, they lock eyes and smile again.

“I got pretty heated, I guess. Didn’t I?” Christen asks sheepishly.

“You guess? I thought you were about to hunt her down.” Tobin states.

“No. Not yet.” Christen shakes her head.

“Not yet?” Tobin repeats in question.

“Not yet.” The raven haired girl confirms.

Tobin takes another bite of her bar and watches the girl across from her.

_Should I be worried? Or just turned on? Probably both._

___

Kelley makes it about two paces out of Hope’s tent when she’s pushed back toward it all of a sudden.

“We need to talk. Go back in.” Allie whispers determinedly.

“Jesus, fine. You just ran directly into me.” She complains as she slips back in through the tent flap.

“Did I just hit some kind of time warp or did you literally just leave my tent two seconds ago?” Hope asks seriously over her shoulder, as the freckled girl scrambles in once more.

“Nope. Your dreams really are coming true. I’m back,” Kelley comments matter-of-factly. “Even brought company.”

Allie starts. “Hi, Hope.”

“Hey, Allie.” Hope says slowly, looking to her freckled friend in confusion, looking for confirmation as to why Allie Long is in her tent.

She’s met with a shrug from Kelley. She assumes it's just another random guest. _This has got to be the third one today_ , Hope realizes.

“So, listen. I don’t have much time. I have some good news. Or bad, depending on how you look at it,” Allie begins. "Olivia is only here until Sunday. She’s just passing through on her way to New York, and her parents thought it was a brilliant idea to suggest she come see cousin Allie here on the road trip,” she says aggravated, rolling her eyes at her aunt and uncle’s clear misinterpretation of the relationship between herself and Olivia. “So for the next 36 hours, we have to keep her from Tobin. I’m doing everything in my power to get her to leave. I know she dampens the mood. I don’t even know how she found us.” Allie groans, putting her head in her hands.

Kelley looks at the tent ceiling, leaning back on her hands, jaw still clenched in anger about how this ever happened in the first place.

“Hey, hear that? I mean a day and a half isn’t too, too bad!” Hope exclaims, looking to Kelley to try and lift her spirits a little.

“Day and a half too long,” Kelley mumbles.

“Listen, I’m not exactly thrilled either, okay? But she’s family. Well, her parents are, at least. I don’t like to call that little monster family,” Allie wanders aloud. “She’s in my RV right now looking at an old photo album mom shoved in the cupboard. So she’s occupied for now, plus she doesn’t know where the tents are, or which one Tobin’s is, but she’s going to Servando’s tonight I think.”

Alex and Kelley lock eyes.

“Well, that’s good, right? Maybe we could just see if Tobin wants to skip the cabin party!” Hope exclaims.

“We can’t do that,” Kelley says quickly. “The guys love Tobin. And she loves the cabin. That’s like, her favourite night of camping. I doubt she wants to ruin that for the sake of Olivia.”

“I know,” Allie offers miserably.

“Hold up. And what about Christen?” Kelley asks, addressing the elephant in the room that is Christen and Tobin's blossoming, "friendship". She sits up a little, concern matted in her features for her more than sensitive best friend. Alex watches warily, not sure if they should be speaking about that subject.

“She won’t bother Christen.” Allie assures her, choosing not to fully address it, sensing the hesitation in the tent around it.

“Okay... well, good.” Kelley nods assertively. “Because if she does, I _will_ be intervening.”

Allie meets her fiery eyes, and nods regrettably in understanding. No one moves or speaks for a minute, as Alex clears her throat.

If _nothing else can make the jovial Kelley serious, looking out for her friends does_ , Hope thinks to herself, looking admiringly at her freckled friend.

_

“So, Olivia,” Christen starts awkwardly, popping her last chip into her mouth and wiping her hands on her light-coloured pajama pants.

Tobin can’t suppress a grin at the way Christen spends a second trying to brush the residue from the chips off the pajamas, eyebrows knit in concern. She must have forgotten she was wearing nearly white PJ bottoms.

They’re sitting atop Tobin’s sleeping bag now, facing one another. The conversation has lightened significantly in the last half hour, and the two haven’t run out of things to talk about, despite going a mile a minute through just about every topic under the sun.

The darker haired girl is sure there might be no better time to get some answers out of her brown eyed counterpart.

“Yeah,” Tobin nods awkwardly, the sunlight through the tent walls casting shapes over her strong jaw, “she exists.”

“Yeah,” Christen nods, tearing her eyes away from the other girl’s face. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She inquires, playing it cool by studying her chip bag and speaking with a peppy intonation, trying to keep the mood light.

“Um, I don’t know,” Tobin replies, suddenly feeling under the gun a little. She brings her hand up to awkwardly rub the back of her neck; a gesture that doesn’t go unnoticed by the darker haired girl, who sends her a tender gaze and a soft smile, letting her know she isn’t angry.

Tobin takes it as affirmation to continue, and clears her throat, feeling a little better.

“I guess I just haven’t known you too long. I didn’t want to scare you off with some dramatic backstory. Not really my style,” Tobin laughs nervously, studying the shadows of tree branches looming over the corner of the tent behind Christen’s head. She can’t bare to lock eyes with her at this moment, and she doesn't quite know why.

“Well, I have to admit, I didn’t think _she_ was really your ‘style’ either,” Christen shrugs nonchalantly, still feeling something a lot like jealousy. The notion intrigues Tobin a little, as she retrains her eyes on the raven haired girl, wondering what’s going on in her brain.

“Ah, she’s really not. I didn’t know that at the time or anything,” Tobin mumbles her carefully chosen words hesitantly.

“Oh, she was just pretty." The darker haired girl shrugs. "And she’s super fit, too. I guess that’s it,” Christen points out, not meeting Tobin’s eyes. She clears her throat awkwardly. “Um, how did it all begin? Like her being this way? The awful parts?”

If Tobin notices Christen’s hint of insecurity seeping through, she doesn’t comment on it. The raven haired girl feels more than a little thankful for that once she processes what she actually said.

“Ah, I don’t know. It started out pretty normal. She kept texting me, sometimes when I didn’t answer she would text again. I guess I wrote it off a little, thought she was just persistent or whatever,” Tobin shrugs, shifting her position a little and grabbing her blanket, spreading it over her lap distractedly. Christen can probably guess that a lot of girl’s have been persistent in getting their piece of Tobin Heath. Tobin lets out a long sigh.

“It got worse little by little. She’d tell people we were together, and my teammates would be asking me about it constantly. You know how they tease. When I told them it wasn’t true, it got back to her, she took it badly.” Tobin discloses, picking woolies off of the blanket to distract from the reality of the conversation. "That was around the time I started getting serious with Shirley, and I didn’t want some girl I had hooked up with at a party before I even met her to like, ruin what I thought was gonna be my first real thing with a girl, I guess. I remember leaving soccer practice one day and coming out to find the tires of my Jeep slashed. That kinda sucked, that thing is my baby! And like, I didn’t want to blame her obviously. I know that there are just shitty people that do that stuff for a thrill or whatever. So I tried my hardest not to assume it, until I found a note in my locker from her, confirming what I had thought, anyways.”

“Oh, gosh. She’s that kinda crazy.” Christen shakes her head in dismay, eyes wide in shock.

“You have no idea. She did so many petty things like that for around a month that just added up overtime into a lot of anger on my part, until one day I just kinda flipped at her by my locker. Asked her to stop contacting me and leaving me notes and trying to ruin my friendships, just acting that way in general.Told her that I had found someone and this was getting too intense or whatever. There was just too much anger, and her passive aggressive little games were hurting a lot of people.” Tobin pauses for a while, and Christen isn’t about to pressure her.

She reaches out slowly to take one of the girl's hands between both of hers. She doesn't meet her eyes, but rubs her thumb comfortingly over the top of Tobin’s knuckles, grounding her for a second until she can get the rest of her story out.

“That same night, she slept with my girlfriend at the time.” Tobin doesn't flinch, and Christen feels a pang of hurt for a second. Mostly for Tobin. But a selfish hurt as well, that she hates herself for feeling right now.

_She loved a girl before me. Another girl had this Tobin._

She hates Shirley in that moment for being so blind to what she had.

"She had told Shirley that I cheated with her. I never would have fucking done that. Ever.” Tobin begins to shake her head hard at this, clearly this is the pat that stings the most. Christen knows that she’s telling 110% of the truth.

“Shirley believing her was just as painful as what Olivia did. Then they turned around and slept together again the week after. I didn’t go to my classes or eat or get out of bed, I felt betrayed by everyone all at once. Then she felt as if she should add insult to injury, I guess. And she actually went out of her way to find my mom’s house number and call her and tell her about me. Like, how the hell was my mom supposed to react to that? I guess my whole world fell apart around me. Sounds dramatic, but that’s how it felt.”

Christen doesn’t really have anything to say. She watches as Tobin gazes non-chalantly about the tent. She is truly unreadable, and it breaks Christen's heart to think about what may have hardened her like this.

“That’s a world of hurt for one girl.” She whispers.

“I guess,” Tobin shrugs, blinking hard as she stares ahead at the tent wall, willing this conversation to go away.

“It is. Stop brushing that off. Want to know something a wise woman once told me? ‘You have to acknowledge all worldly pain to get past it,'” Christen says softly, moving a strand of hair behind Tobin’s ear. “My nana was a smart woman,” she smiles, and Tobin returns it with one of her own. _What a very Christen thing to say._

"You were hurt by people who didn’t deserve to have you. It’s as plain and simple as that." Christen shrugs, as if she's stating the most obvious truth that one could state. "And I don’t just mean Olivia, but your girlfriend too. I have no idea how a person could ever do something that could result in losing someone like you. It just doesn’t make sense.” She speaks quietly.

Tobin nods her head, not daring to speak. She feels touched that her feelings are finally being acknowledged, after being locked away for two years. She's by no means a fan of sharing her personal life, but she's suddenly acutely aware of the fact that she hasn't spoken one single word about this to another person before. She looks suddenly to Christen, wondering what it is about her that allowed her to just, _do_ that. They share a comfortable silence as Christen continues to pluck stray pieces of hair free from the tear tracks of the lighter haired girl’s cheek, and poke them behind her ear.

“Do you think there’s a reason for everything, Tobs?” The raven haired girl prods softly, once she realizes Tobin isn’t going to share much more.

“I don’t know. I think, there has to be. Maybe it was a wake up call. I wish I knew,” Tobin offers in shrug, looking absently ahead.

“Well, I for one, think there is.” Christen nods decidedly, peppy intonation returning. “I might never have met you at dinner that night, had you been off somewhere with Shirley, or She Who Shall Not Be Named. Never would have gotten your number. Probably wouldn't have come on this camping trip. I don’t know. Maybe there’s something to all of this."

Tobin looks up, and is met with her favourite grey-green orbs, her favourite lips sporting a tender smile. Christen just looks so incredibly open and soft as she smooths Tobin’s hair.

“How do you do that?” Tobin laughs through her groggy, thoughtful state.

“Do what?” Christen asks, concerned.

“I don’t know. That look.” Tobin reaches up to run the pad of her thumb across Christen’s cheek, who is staring intently at her. “It’s so comforting. It’s the one you gave me at the restaurant. At the coffee shop, too,” Tobin looks like she’s staring right through the darker haired girl, and it unnerves Christen, who is suddenly too stuck to say a word.

“I can’t explain it. It’s like, it can freeze every bad thought, or tear or whatever I have. There’s something to that look,” Tobin points her finger and laughs quietly.

Christen looks back at her, and feels some kind of recognition. She isn’t sure what it is, but she knows that Tobin is aware of it, too when she stops laughing.

Tobin leans in and places a gentle kiss on the lips of the darker haired girl, one hand resting on the side of her face, while Christen’s sit awkwardly in her own lap.

“Sorry. I had to.” She murmurs sheepishly.

“I guess I’ll let it slide, just this once,” Christen jokes, letting herself lean forward until their foreheads rest on one another.

They bask in the silence, in the warm sun seeping into the tent onto their clothes, in the shadows dancing on the fabric walls. This little tent is starting to feel like a second home.

“So,” Tobin starts softly. “Can I ask you something?”

“Mmm hmm,” Christen nods softly, forehead still resting on the other girl's

“Did I hear a hint of jealousy earlier?”

Christen pulls back, a look of utter shock on her face. “How dare you?” She jests.

“Did I?” Tobin smiles wickedly.

“You wish you did.”

“I know I did,” Tobin corrects, grinning at the other girls disapproval.

“You think you know a lot of things,” Christen states dismissively as she stands to gather the garbage and put it all in one bag.

Tobin watches her figure dance about the tent, gathering the garbage and tidying up. She studies the curves of Christen’s waist for a second in her grey cable-knit sweater, and decides for the millionth time that they’re probably the nicest she has ever seen.

“All I’m saying is that if, hypothetically, I did, then hypothetically, you would have nothing to be jealous about. Because hypothetically, you’re way, way hotter.” Tobin shrugs, lying down on her sleeping bag, satisfied with her observations.

“But just hypothetically though.” Christen nods.

“Yeah, of course.” The lighter haired girl nods, closing her eyes.

Christen turns back on to Tobin to hide her self-satisfied smirk.

“So, I believe I was promised cuddles,” Tobin inquires, eyes still closed.

“Do you?”

“Yes. Believe so. Stop cleaning and come here.”

Christen could get used to this.

She doesn’t even search for a retort, she’s way to anxious to be close to the girl again. She’s grown to look forward to their alone time.

She lays down the bag, and shuffles slowly to Tobin’s sleeping bag, which is already unzipped, and being held open by the lighter haired girl. She slides in easily, and reaches back to zip it up.

Before she's even done zipping it, Tobin has got her wrapped up in her arms.

"When did you become such a koala bear?" Christen jests.

"When I started cuddling with you," Tobin grins, knowing the raven haired girl loves it when she's cheesy.

"Good answer," Christen beams, turning over so that Tobin is spooning her.

"I feel a million times better than I did this morning," Tobin murmurs into the dark hair in front of her, squeezing the girl tight.

"I'm glad. You deserve it." Christen assures her, squeezing the hands Tobin has wrapped around her protectively.

They lie in perfect silence for a few minutes, and Christen is almost positive Tobin has dosed off for an afternoon nap, when she hears her speak.

"Chris,"

"Hmm?"

"Can I be the absolute worst for a second?"

"Hmm. I guess." Christen mumbles.

"You have got the nicest ass, ever." Tobin mumbles, as she places her hand on Christen's hip bone, guiding her back closer to Tobin's front. Christen was definitely not expecting that. She's a little taken aback by Tobin's boldness sometimes, in the best way possible.

"Hmm. Better than your university girls?"

"Better than _everyone_." Tobin emphasizes, as she pulls once more. Christen is sure there might be bruises on her hip bones, and she definitely doesn't mind.

"And you're only realizing this now?" Christen teases, wiggling against the other girl.

"You kidding? I realized that the first night I met you."

Christen turns over to face her.

"So, you _were_ looking at my ass." She says in disbelief, smacking Tobin's shoulder lightly.

"So? You were looking at my arms when I set up the tent."

"So?"

"So." Tobin shrugs, leaning in to brush her nose against Christen's. Christen lets her hands find Tobin's arms, and runs her fingers up and down the length of them.

"You've got nice arms, is that such a bad thing?" She whispers.

"I suppose not." Tobin whispers back.

Christen lets her hand glide down Tobin's arm once again, except this time, she wraps her fingers around Tobin's wrist. She guides the lighter girl's hand to her hip, then further back, until it's resting dangerously low on her back.

She presses a kiss to Tobin's lips, and presses her front into her a little more. As she draws back, Tobin leans forward again, not letting her remove her lips. The kisses grow in intensity, until their lips are moving slowly in sync.

Tobin presses gently with the hand on Christen's lower back, bringing her impossibly closer until they are touching almost everywhere. Christen reaches back, and moves Tobin's hand even lower than it had been.

"Is this some kind of test?" Tobin breathes hotly.

"It is. It's the kind of test I want you to fail though." Christen nods, lips crashing onto the lighter haired girl's once more.

More than eager to fail said test, Tobin lets her hand glide down to grab the raven haired girl's ass.

"Just as I had suspected." Tobin breathes.

"Hm?"

"Nicest ass, ever."

Christen pulls back, smiling at Tobin, pressing a final kiss to her goofy grin before rolling over once more.

They lie comfortably in silence as they drift off for their afternoon nap, and forget about the inconvenience that morning had brought them.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Robbers

Tobin cracks one eye open. She registers the fact that it’s still light out, despite what felt like quite possibly the longest, most refreshing nap in existence. She’s met with a tangle of raven hair, some of which is poking wildly into her own face. She takes a minute to smooth it down carefully, watching shadows of the overhanging trees dance on the tent walls past the girl's head. She smiles softly, instantly calmed by the environment surrounding her.

Christen lies before her, still in a deep state of sleep. Tobin has one arm wrapped around her protectively, and the raven haired girl has intertwined her fingers with Tobin’s own.

She closes her eyes again for a few minutes, content to drift off once more, but sleep doesn't find her.

She’s not in much of a hurry to leave this situation, but curiosity gets the best of her as she reaches upward with her free hand after a few peaceful minutes pass, searching for her gym bag.

Her hand lands on it. She expertly peels the black zipper back from the red material with one hand, the other remaining still on Christen. She slips her pointer and middle finger in, until she clasps her phone. She chuckles to herself, thinking how she should remember to make a joke to Christen when she wakes up about how her hand is better than those claw machines at the arcade.

She brings the phone closer to her line of vision, squinting as she clicks the home button to check how long she and Christen have been out for.

_5:18 pm_  
_iMessage: Allie Long_  
_iMessage: O’Hara_  
_iMessage: Alex_

She decides not to open her messages at the present moment, so as not to keep fidgeting and wake Christen. She can guess about their subject matter, regardless. She’s laying the phone back down carefully, when she feels the body beneath her arm start to stir.

_Shit._

Christen turns over, cuddling her face into Tobin’s chest. She doesn’t speak or move for a couple of seconds, and Tobin stays as still as a statue, thinking she might still be asleep. When she moves again after a second to put her other arm back where it had been before, she hears a raspy voice break the silence.

“Time is it?”

Tobin cringes at the voice, not meaning to have disturbed her.

“Hey,” she whispers. "It’s around 20 after 5. I’m sorry I woke you, I was trying to be quiet,” Tobin whispers sheepishly.

“S’ok,” Christen mumbles into the material of Tobin’s shirt. Tobin adjusts herself slowly so that she’s lying on her back, and snakes her arm smoothly beneath Christen’s head so that she can rest it comfortably on Tobin’s chest.

“Stop moving,” Christen complains, snuggling tighter into the crook of Tobin’s neck, and throwing an arm over her torso.

Tobin chuckles. “I’m done moving Chris. I was just checking the time.”

“Say that again,”

“Say what? I was checking the time?” Tobin questions in confusion. Her eyebrows are knit as she smiles amusedly down at the girl resting on her.

“Mhm. Anything. You have a hot morning voice,” Christen mumbles into the croak of her neck.

“I was just checking the time, Chris. I’m done now.” Tobin says dramatically lowly, cracking a smile.

Christen smiles, but Tobin can’t see it. She squeezes her a little tighter, silence settling over them for a while.

“I don’t know about you, but I think I’m all napped out,” Christen resolves softly.

“Yeah, I’m wide awake now, too.” Tobin admits. She’s content to cuddle with Christen, but she doesn’t really want to play with her phone or disturb the other girl, so she starts feeling a little idol. “Know what we should do?”

“Hm?”

“Lets go get in the Tob’s mobile! I’ll show you what she was built for,” Tobin suggests.

Christen drags her head upward to see Tobin’s expectant gaze. Her eyebrows are raised and she’s sporting a huge smile. She sounds like a child with it’s favourite toy when she talks about that Jeep. It’s endearing.

“Now?”

“Well, in a few minutes.” Tobin admits, not wanting to leave just yet.

Christen lets her head fall back to the crook of Tobin’s neck, complying with her request for a few more minutes.

Her nose nudges beneath the other girl’s jaw. Tobin smells like she’s wearing Polo. She nudges her again. It’s definitely Polo Black. The good, expensive kind Christen’s grandfather used to have on when he would have her on his knee, letting her control the wheel of his boat as a child.

She always associated that scent, and those like it, with the fancy gatherings he had there.

All his sophisticated friends, feeling like giants in her memories, clad in suits, gelled hair, shined shoes. On sunny days on the pier, when she would weave her way through these handsome giants aboard the deck, they would sneak her twenty dollar bills and ruffle her hair as she walked by, telling her how much she had grown, how beautiful she was getting before turning back to their conversations, none of which Christen cared to stay and hear. They were all business talks, anyhow.

They all wore the most exquisite colognes and aftershaves though, and Tobin always seems to smell a lot like them.

“You smell like, really good.” Christen notes, nuzzling even further into her.

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm.” Christen moves in closer, so that her lips are brushing over Tobin’s neck. So close in fact, that she can feel Tobin swallow. She can hear it too, in the stark silence of the tent.

She brings her hand that was around Tobin’s torso up to the girl’s jaw, grabbing it and turning it gently and slowly away from her, so that her neck is more exposed to Christen’s own, suddenly hungry eyes.

Christen nods softly, sizing up the newly exposed skin before her. “Like, really fucking good,” Christen’s lips are experimentally brushing up the column of her throat, searching for a place to root.

Tobin doesn’t speak, hypnotized by the other girl.

When she thinks the attack against her sanity is over, she tries to speak and forms a single, strangled word.

“Thanks."

Christen stops at the nook beneath the corner of Tobin’s strong jawline suddenly, kissing softly at her pulse point. She feels the bone of Tobin’s jaw move against her as she swallows thickly once more.

Tobin is rooted in place by the tension, as Christen starts to suck a little. She lets her eyes close at the sensation, and doesn’t realize until seconds after that Christen has stopped, and is now watching her from above with a sly smirk.

“Note to self, that is a damn good spot to kiss on you.” Christen smirks coyly, as Tobin cracks one eye open.

Tobin feels almost disoriented by it, when she finds the means to form a gentle smile. “Jesus. Note to self, buy more scented products.”

Christen laughs earnestly at the statement, pulling away.

“Well! Come on then. Lets go explore in your Jeep!” She grins, hopping out of the sleeping bag, leaving a frustrated Tobin behind.

‘Now?” Tobin asks, disappointment visible at the loss of the girl’s contact.

“Yes. It was your idea, Tobs,” Christen smiles sweetly, buttoning her jeans as if she’s totally oblivious to the effect she just had on her. Tobin knows she’s just being an absolute devil again.

“Ugh, I know, but-“ Christen looks at her curiously, head cocked in total innocence. Tobin is so not going to admit what she wants. Not right now.

“Okay. Yeah, come on.” Tobin says begrudgingly, flicking the sleeping bag off herself.

Christen’s phone beeps somewhere behind her as soon as her jeans are buttoned. She reaches back to unlock it,

_iMessage: O’Hara ;)_

She slides it across quickly.

_Meet me in the parking lot in five. It’s time to get the ball rollin’_

Christen takes a breath, taps out a quick reply, and locks the phone.

“Tobs, I’ve actually got to sneak out for like, fifteen minutes tops. Then I’ll be back and ready to roll.”

“Awh no, Someone special?” Tobin pouts.

“Very.” Christen nods jokingly. “Kelley. She just needs me for like a few minutes.”

“Ah. Gotcha. Do what you’ve gotta do. I’ll get dressed and meet you at the Jeep.”

“Okay,” Christen smiles. She moves to Tobin’s side of the tent, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Tobin blushes after her as she moves out the tent door.

“Don’t get into too much trouble!” She hears Tobin call after her as she zips the tent flap shut.

“I’ll try,” She calls back, taking a deep breath and knowing that’s exactly what she’s probably doing.  
_

“Fireball?”

“Check.” Nods Hope.

“Two 26ers of vodka?” Kelley inquires.

“Check.” Hope nods once more.

“Two cases of beer?”

“Check, annnnd…. check," Solo nods once more, closing the flap on the hockey bag she was searching through and smiling up at her freckled friend.

“Well, Ms. Solo, our inventory is complete then,” Kelley grins triumphantly, moving to Hope to give her a high five with both hands.

Hope grins widely, offering her own hands in a victorious smack.

“Kel… you do know we are never gonna be able to drink all this, right?” Hope smirks, hands on her knees as she sizes up the bag.

“Well, I’d rather have too much than not have enough,” Kelley grins sheepishly.

“That’s fair.” Hope offers.

“Oh. I’ve gotta shoot a text to Christen, and I’ve got a couple more things to lay in there!” Kelley exclaims, appearing practically with a light bulb over her head.

Hope watches her disappear to the far corner of the tent, coming back with a small piece of paper, folding it length wise.

She watches inquisitively as Kelley folds the paper absentmindedly with the fingers of one hand, tapping out a text with her phone in the other. The freckled girl locks her phone, and Hope waits silently for her to explain.

Kelley kneels by the hockey bag, unzipping a side pouch and laying the paper in gently. She zips it back up and stands, offering little more than a soft smile to Hope as she retreats toward the door of the tent.

“Wait. Should I ask?”

“Nah, you’ll know in a little while.” Kelley smiles over her shoulder, stepping out of the tent, leaving Hope alone.

Curiosity overcomes her, as she waits to hear Kelley’s footsteps fade. She unzips the pouch, and her fingers land on the paper. She holds it still n her hand, moral debate flailing through her head, before she resolves that just a peek won’t hurt.

When she unfolds the paper, she finds a seven digit number. Nothing more.

 _What is she up to?_  
_

“Good. You’re here.” Kelley greets her roommate in a whisper, looking both ways to check that the area is clear.

“Yeah. Lets do this quick.” Christen nods. Her resolve is starting to melt, and she knows she needs to act soon or she might lose the nerve. Tobin waiting on her is kind of getting to her, too.

Kelley picks up instantly on her best friend’s hesitation.

“You know Chris, you don’t have to do this. I can do it. You know I don’t care, I won’t feel guilty at all.”

Christen eyes her best friend, searching for some kind of joke. She doesn’t find one. Just a pair of intense, honey coloured eyes boring into her and a firmly set jaw reminding her how serious this is.

Kelley is usually so jovial that she sometimes forgets how protective, and just, _good,_ she can really be to the people she cares for.

“No, Kel. I want to do it.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure. You know I’m sure or I wouldn’t be here.”

Kelley offers her a pat on the shoulder.

“Yeah, I guess I know that. Never guessed you had it in ya. Lets do this.”

Christen smiles back hesitantly. _I didn’t know i had it in me, either._  
_-_

Christen shifts her weight back and forth as she leans against the hood of Tobin’s jeep twenty minutes later, hands in the pocket of her pullover. Her heart is still racing from what she and Kelley just did, and she’s sure that Tobin will see the look of guilt painted on her face if she doesn’t calm down in the next minute or so.

As soon as the thought exits her brain, Tobin appears on the horizon.

She’s coming up the rocky path with her red gym bag slung across her and two white cups in her hands. Her brown hair is gathered in a tight ponytail, and she’s sporting a white tank top with a grey Under Armour logo, and black leggings. Any guilt swimming in Christen’s brain exits with the sight.

As Tobin nears her, she speaks.

“Damn. That’s the best looking pair I have ever seen.” She winks, moving in to place a kiss on Christen’s cheek, shoving a cup into her hand. “I got you a tea at the RV on the way up. Satan was gone over to work her magic on the boys or whatever she thinks she’s doing at Serv’s. It was just Allie there so I figured I’d kill some time and let you and Kelley do your thing.”

Tobin moves on past her non-chalantly then, reaching to take her jingling keys out of the side pouch of her gym bag.

“Awe. Thank you.” Christen smiles gratefully, as she opens the door and plops into the passenger seat.

Tobin turns the key in the ignition and the Jeep fires up with a low purr.

“Ready to rumble?”

“Ready to rumble.” Christen confirms.  
_

They travel about fifteen minutes out the road they came into camp on, and Tobin hangs a sudden and sharp right, up a steep trail Christen hadn’t even seen on the way here. The raven haired girl laughs earnestly at the last minute turn, turning her hands to compensate for the effects of gravity on her cup of tea.

Tiny rocks pop beneath the tires as Tobin expertly weaves around the big ones. She’s got one hand on the wheel, her coffee in the other. She’s taking sips of her drink like she’s doing nothing at all as she expertly flies through trails so full of obstacles that look like they could’ve been taken straight from a video game.

“How do you know all these trails?” Christen asks incredulously.

“I don’t. That’s the fun part.” Tobin grins over the rim of her coffee cup.

“You mean you don’t know where we’re headed right now?”

“Uphill. We’re definitely headed uphill.” Tobin nods seriously.

Christen rolls her eyes and laughs. “You’re such a free spirit. I would’ve had to map this out perfectly. But give you a tank of gas and this thing and you’re gone wherever the wind takes you.” She comments, training her eyes out the window.

Tobin peaks over at her. She’s got on her baggy black hoodie with “STANFORD” across the front in red letters. Her dark hair is gathered in a bun that sits perfectly atop her head, and her gorgeous eyes are trained out the passenger window, but Tobin can see the shadow of her long lashes as she blinks away the sun.

“You look extra cute today.”

“Oh, stop it.” Christen dismisses. She reaches for her phone in her embarrassed state, hooking it up to bluetooth. She clicks the first song that she can find.

‘Robbers’ starts playing through the speakers of the Jeep, and she smiles hugely at Tobin, picking up her tea again and sipping it.

“I love this song.” She smiles.

“I like the music so far,” Tobin nods her head to the beat, liking the guitar instantly.

“It’s the 1975. All their stuff is easy listening.”

“Oh. Never really listened to them. Didn’t think they would really be my cup of tea, so to speak. I like hip hop, rap, R n’B.”

“Well, now I’m opening some doors for you.” Christen grins over her cup.

_She had a face straight outta magazine_

Christen sings along lowly and perfectly on key. Tobin definitely likes this song now, she decides, when she hears the raven haired girl’s perfectly smooth voice.

_

“Are we going to Servando’s cabin party tonight?” Christen inquires.

“What kind of question is that? Of course we are,” Tobin says in mock offense.

Christen smiles softly over at her.

Just then, Tobin brakes suddenly. They've come to a huge mud hole across the road that stretches as far up the path as Christen can see.

“Uh oh.” Christen comments. "End of the road?"

“What do you mean, ‘uh-oh,’? This is the stuff I live for, Chris.” Tobin winks. She reaches down and flicks a switch.

“That’s huge though, you can’t tell me that you’re actually going to-“

With that, Tobin accelerates, her front tires plopping down into the mud with a sticky ‘smack’ sound. Christen scrunches her face up in amusement, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth in shock.

When she realizes that Tobin is sporting an awfully wry smirk, is clearly unfazed, and is most likely used to this, she starts to let herself enjoy it. She kicks off her boots and sits with her feet under herself, propping herself up so she can look down out of the passenger window.

“The mud is literally higher than your tires! This is insane! How are we even doing this?” She exclaims in sheer amusement. Having two parents that drove sedans and swore by "safety first”, having driven a Mini since she got her license, having only ever had friends that swore off people who did things like this; she’s in awe of the entire situation.

“That’s what four wheel drive is for,” Tobin beams. She speeds up, mud flying wildly into the air and coating the windows.

Christen looks over at the other girl, who seems to also be having the time of her life. There's mud smeared so thickly across the window behind her silhouette that Christen can’t even pick out the trees as they fly by through the huge brown patches. The moment feels erratic, but totally and completely right.

She can’t stop the huge grin on her face as she takes out her iPhone and snaps a quick picture of Tobin beaming and bouncing around the Jeep with the mud-censored window behind her.  
_

They peer ahead to see the trees diverge up ahead, just as the sky starts to get brighter with the impending sunset.

“Is that the end of this trail?” Christen asks, leaning upward as if it will help her see any further ahead.

“Yeah. I’ve got better news though. If the trail is ending, that means we’ve summited.” Tobin nods, soft smile gracing her lips.

“Wait, you mean- woah.”

Christen loses her words in her mouth.

Tobin brings the Jeep to a stop on the clearing near the edge of the hill, and it feels like the world has opened up before their very eyes.

As far as the eye can see, massive mountains sit throughout the valley, gone pure green with the health of the summer sun. The sky is burning orange and pink behind the enormous structures. They look surreal against the backdrop, sticking high and darkly into the air, a natural skyscraper of sorts to Christen’s eye.

They wordlessly slide out of the Jeep, Tobin slipping her hand into the backseat quickly before joining Christen, who stares in awe at the scenery.

Tobin snaps a picture quickly of Christen’s silhouette against the massive and surreal sight before coming to a stop by her side.

“Tobin, there aren’t even words for this… this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen with my own two eyes. It feels like we’re in the Rockies for God’s sake. You can’t even see where they end,” She gestures dramatically to the scene before her with both hands.

“I know. That’s the comforting part. It’s crazy,”

“What? Endlessness? How is that comforting?” Christen asks, eyes still trained on the valley in awe.

Tobin shrugs, shaking her head and watching Christen watch the scenery.

They lean against the front of the Jeep after a few minutes of roaming along the cliffs edge, and Christen drops her head onto Tobin’s shoulder.  
  
Tobin rests her own atop the raven haired girl’s. She reaches back onto the hood and retrieves the selfie stick she snuck out of the back seat.

She presses a kiss to Christen’s surprised lips as soon as the flash goes off.

“Sneaky,” The raven haired girl smirks, before kissing Tobin on the nose. “Next time, maybe include the massive valley and mountain range that we drove two hours to find in the picture. You know, to increase the intended effect.”

“Picking on me again? Really?” Tobin pouts.

“I think you should be used to that by now. Here,” Christen gently takes the contraption in her own hand, urging Tobin to turn with the other. She plays with the phone until she finds the perfect angle, with the sun set throwing a singe of pink and orange over them, the mountains, the valley, the trees; she smiles widely as Tobin presses a kiss to her cheek when the flash bursts.

“Now. That one is a keeper.” Christen comments, as she stares down at the phone, impressed with her own photography skills.

Tobin stares at nothing else but Christen.

“I completely agree.”  
_

They stay and watch the sun fade, sitting on the hood of the Jeep. Tobin has one arm around Christen, whose head rests on her shoulder.

“We should head down soon. There’s a cabin party brewin’ in these woods, and I want in.” Tobin comments softly.

Christen’s internal conflict is on fire again at the thought of going to Servando’s. She doesn’t know what will become of things once they get there.

“Okay,” She says softly in return.

Tobin presses a long and tender kiss to her lips before hopping down off of the hood, offering Christen her hand and helping her down too.

As they drive away, Christen looks in the rear view mirror.

_I hope whatever happens tonight turns out okay for us both._

 


	13. Ready To Rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) I broke the cabin into a few different chapters so that it flows easily. I should have the next one up relatively quickly. Love y'all ! Xx

"How do I look?”

Kelley turns in a circle, showing off her knee length black dress. It strikes Christen as odd to see her best friend in a killer dress against the dry juxtaposition of four tent walls, but she’s impressed nonetheless.

Kelley’s usually lanky arms look elegant with the sleeveless outfit, and the high neckline turns sheer above her breast, wrapping up around the base of her neck. Christen notes that the dress is not as conservative as you might think, as her freckled friend turns to reveal three tasteful slits in the fabric once her back faces Christen. It’s just enough that you can make out small glimpses of the lean frame beneath. Her auburn-tinted hair is whip straight, hanging freely on the air as she turns. She tucks a strand behind her ear as she comes to a full stop, mouth wide and eyebrows raised in an expectant gaze.

“You look…” Christen begins enthusiastically.

“Amazing.” They turn, as Hope’s appears at the opening of the tent smiling widely. “Wow!"

Christen watches intently through the sparse light of the hanging lantern as Kelley’s gaze falls to the floor. She could swear that her friend might even be blushing. She doesn’t face Hope as she tries, and fails, to sound unfazed by her presence.

“Oh, Hope! I, I um, thought you were already gone to Servando’s,” Kelley stutters out.

“I was! I left my flask here when I was with you earlier. I hitched a ride back over with Serv, 'cause he's on cab duty tonight." She smiles as she pushes into the tent. "You two should come over to the cabin with us now. Hop in the bed of the truck, we aren't leaving for another fifteenish minutes, it'll save you a half hour of walking."

Her tight full-sleeved grey dress and neat bun are the exact kind of conservative and classy that Christen expected of her, she notes, as the girl seems to float through the tent and to Kelley's sleeping bag.

"That would be sick," Kelley says eagerly. Christen chimes in with a "yeah!", before averting her attention once more.

“Awesome." Hope offers absentmindedly, retrieving her flask. She looks like she’s about to make a beeline out, but stops by Kelley as she heads toward the exit.

She places her free hand on Kelley’s waist and looks her up and down before settling on her eyes.

“I mean it. You look gorgeous. I really think black is your colour.” She smiles widely and winks once as she retracts her hand and slips out of the tent gracefully.

Christen dares to look up slowly, having pretended to be occupied on her phone. She finds a bashful Kelley smiling down at her outfit like a child.

Christen’s own grin spreads across her face at the sight, as she battles with herself to hold in the ‘awe’ that sits at the top of her tongue.

“Shut up.” Kelley scolds, averting her gaze from herself immediately, but still not meeting Christen’s eyes, her cheeks glowing a furious red.

“I didn’t even say anything!” Christen defends, loving the opportunity to see her best friend shrink beneath Hope’s flattery.

Kelley clears her throat, attempting to revert back to her normal self under Christen’s patronizing eyes.

“So, Press. You pumped or what?”

“Kinda scared, but mostly pumped,” Christen grins up at her, from her place on the floor. “I bet you are now, too. Hope is digging this look. So am I. Damn, Kel! You look fine as hell.”

“I know, I know. I’m hot as shit, Press,” Kelley quips, smoothing out the material of her dress. “I’ve gotta say, it feels odd being in full on formal wear in the middle of a tent. You’ll know what I mean in a minute when you get changed.”

“You’ve been in full on formal wear at some frat parties that were way dirtier than these woods, Kel. Who ya kidding?” Christen asks, jumping to her feet.

“Touche, Press. Touche,” Kelley eyes a navy blue dress poking out of the bag Christen brought. “You wearing that?”

Christen nods, holding up the article of clothing.

“No way. The one from our trip to LA?”

Christen nods again, sheepishly.

“Damn, Press! Tobin might have an actual heart attack!” Kelley gawks seriously.

“Oh, shut up.” Christen states blandly as she pulls her shirt off over her head.

“You’re already getting laid tonight given what we pulled. But you’re going the extra mile. Damn. Gotta get me a girl like you,” Kelley nods in approval.

“You wish you could get a girl like me,” Christen quips, unbuttoning her jeans.

“Oh, please. I could have you if I wanted to. If you weren’t my best friend, I would be all up on that.”

“Ha!” Christen comments snarkily.

“What? You’d be all up on me too.” Kelley shrugs, scrolling through her phone while Christen dresses. She passes a picture on Instagram uploaded by Ali of Ashlyn, Hope and Alyssa huddled tightly and smiling in front of a fireplace with a beer in each of their hands. The caption reads " _A bunch of keepers ;)_ " She doesn’t even process the pun as her heart skips a beat at Hope’s appearance.

“Is that right?” Christen asks dismissively, pulling on her dress.

“Yeah. Need a zip?”

“Yeah, in a sec,”

Christen pulls at the tight dress until she’s confident its fairly smooth.

“Okay, zip me,”

Kelley double taps the photo, locking her phone and tossing it on her sleeping bag. She stops in her tracks dramatically as she eyes her best friend up and down.

“Hot damn woman!” Kelley rushes toward her, placing her hands on Christen’s hips and looking her up and down the way her grandmother used to do before her piano recitals.

Christen laughs and turns around. “You’ve got _me_ climbing the walls. Go easy on Tobin!” Kelley comments as she pulls the zipper up.

“I’ll do no such thing,” Christen quips proudly.

“They grow up so fast,” Kelley motions as if she’s wiping a tear from her eye after she retrieves her makeup bag so they can do their final touches on one another.  
_

“You promised you wouldn’t take long,” Tobin whines.

She’s sitting slumped at one of the tables in Allie’s RV, leg bouncing idly as she stares at the cream coloured seat across from her. It’s not very interesting to look at, Tobin thinks, considering she’s been staring at it for about 45 minutes now. Servando has already taken most of the girl's to his cabin, Tobin is confident they're the last two.

“I am not rushing my eyeliner. Do you know what happens when you rush eyeliner?” Allie asks absently from the small bathroom.

“No. Tell me more,” Tobin asks sarcastically, sinking a little further into her seat.

“Nothing good. That’s what happens,” Allie places her eyeliner down, and turns her head a little to each side to study her work in the mirror. “Come here,” she calls.

Begrudgingly, Tobin hauls herself to her feet. She walks halfheartedly to the bathroom, and finds one glammed-up Allie studying herself.

“Are they even?”

Tobin studies each wing intently, turning Allie’s head with her hand. “Mhmm. Perfect.” She nods, smiling more so at the fact that Allie is finally finished, than anything else.

“Kay! Lemme do yours.”

Tobin snickers. “No way.”

“Why not?” Allie pouts. “You know I won’t go over the top. Just a little bit. To make your eyes pop. You can take it off if you don’t like it!”

Allie grabs her face and pulls her in, taking the top off her eyeliner with her free hand, clearly intent on doing this regardless of Tobin’s input.

“Ugh, Allie. Will this take less than five minutes?”

“Absolutely. Just mascara and foundation and a teeny bit of eyeliner. Stay still.”

Allie gets to work, as Tobin stands leaning against the counter.

“So. how was your romantic get away with Press?”

“You mean our drive? It was cool.”

“Cool?”

“Yeah. That’s what I said, isn’t it?”

“Sadly. I think I might genuinely look into getting you a thesaurus. There’s gotta be some more descriptive words out there that describe what you’re thinking all the time besides ‘cool’.” Allie deadpans, stroking the eyeliner carefully across Tobin’s lid.

Tobin goes to roll her eyes, and is met with a “Don’t you dare open your eyes, Tobin Heath, or I will have to start this whole process over.”

Tobin laughs at both her own predictability, and the blonde, who continues on.

“So. This drive. It was cool as in ‘we had a nice talk’ cool? Or cool as in ‘I got laid’ cool, give me something to work with here,”

“Allie!” Tobin laughs, reaching out blindly to smack at the blonde’s stomach.

“What! Tell me! Cool can mean literally anything.”

“It was, like, I don’t know. We had fun. It’s like I told you, feels like I’ve known her forever. We always have solid talks, I’m glad we went. Good time.”

“See! That wasn’t hard. Why don’t you tell me stuff like this more? You never talk to me about girls.” Allie comments, placing the cap back on the eyeliner as she turns Tobin’s head to each side to admire her handiwork.

“‘Cause you never let me live stuff down, ya jerk.” Tobin jests.

“Touche,” Allie concedes, pulling mascara out of her bag. “Look up."

Tobin obeys and looks at the ceiling, letting Allie fan mascara onto her lashes. When she’s done, she brushes foundation over Tobin’s cheeks.

“You just went from a 10 to a 10.5.” Allie winks.

Tobin turns to look in the mirror. She isn’t a fan of makeup, but Allie has gotten flawless at the whole ‘natural’ thing. Tobin knows as much when she takes in her own appearance.

“Woah. You did that perfectly.”

Allie takes in the sight of Tobin with a little makeup and a huge grin, looking at herself in the mirror.

“Why thank you, ma’am,” she beams proudly, just as headlights infiltrate the window of the RV. "Impeccable timing, that's the boys. Ready to rumble?”

“Sure thing,” Tobin beams.

_

Christen is washed with a wave of relief as soon as Kelley finally grabs her arm and gestures ahead to the left of the dirt road. They've been bouncing around the bed of Servando's truck for what felt like an eternity. They approach a rocky driveway with two bright lamps sitting atop decorative brick posts.

“This is the driveway!” Kelley assures her, linking her arm through the raven haired girl’s.

Christen studies it. This nice lighting, and the hand carved sign boasting Servando’s family name feels like a haven to her. Christen loves camping, but she has to admit that she's more than a little eager to go inside an actual cabin instead of the tents.

“Thank god. I didn’t think that road was ever going to end,” Christen states, more than a little worn out by the bumpy ride at this point.

“Worth the wait. Wait until you get a load of this place,” Kelley winks.

Christen notices the way the driveway bends into the forest, hiding the cabin. As they descend down around the bend of trees, Christen’s jaw drops at the sight that is revealed.

A gorgeous two story, A-frame log cabin sits snugly on the lake. It’s angular structure is framed by a stand of trees on either side, and an expanse of lawn leads down to the lake behind it. She kneels up, peering over the cab of the truck and looks up and down the structure, seeing a veranda wrapped around the second story, the shadows of some bodies standing on it. It boasts a handsome amount of yellow lighting, and massive bay windows, which Christen can’t quite see into yet.

The truck comes to a stop once they're level with the architectural marvel. Alex, Hope, Emily, Morgan and Servando file out, having ridden in the cab. Christen and Kelley express their gratitude for the ride,and hop out, following the group as they weave their way past flower beds, log benches, and creepy lawn gnome decorations, onto the stone path up to the door.

“Shit. His family must be loaded,” Christen whispers to her freckled friend as they walk at the back of the pack. “This is a lot of land, let alone that beast of a cabin!"

“You’re tellin’ me. Alex always knew how to pick ‘em,” she mumbles back.

With that, a low, ear rumbling baseline cuts through the stillness outside.

“Come on! Sounds like the party is started!”

Kelley almost breaks into a jog as she grabs Christen’s hand, tugging her up the huge steps. Christen reaches out for the log rails to find some balance, not really putting up a fight as her best friend drags her into one of the most gorgeous structures she has ever seen.

 


	14. The World Goes Black

Christen finds herself sitting on a comfortable white sofa, staring at the flames dancing in the fireplace. The wall behind it is made up of uniform logs of a sharp light brown colour, a rack of antlers sitting above it. She can imagine for a moment that she's somewhere in the Rockies, and that there's a blizzard raging outside these walls.

She arrived with Kelley, but as per usual, the girl was with her for all of five minutes before slinking away and socializing with others. Not that Christen particularly minds; she enjoyed exploring the cabin at her own pace, and the warmth of the alcohol in her system mingling with the heat of the fireplace has her feeling cozy. She found this den at the back of the cabin, and decided swiftly that she would take up residence here for a while and get a buzz on, while the others partied it up in the kitchen and living area.

She's closing her eyes, sloshing her glass of scotch and ice, reveling in the warmth when she hears the heavy french doors click in place. She feels two hands on her shoulders, and doesn't have to open her eyes to know who it is.

Tobin gently kneads the muscles of the darker haired girl's shoulders rhythmically.

"Finally. I've been here for like 45 minutes," Christen hums out.

"I would've come sooner. You know Allie," Tobin offers. "I had a funny feeling I would find you in here,"

Christen smiles softly. It comes as no surprise to her that Tobin could find her so easily.

"Scotch?" Tobin inquires, hands moving inward to work at the base of Christen's neck, as she eyes the long and tan fingers wrapped around the glass.

"Mm hmm." Christen bobs her head gently. "One of Servando's friends let me try it. I don't remember his name. It's not as bad as I imagined."

"One of Servando's friends. Was he hitting on you? Do I have to kick his ass?" Tobin jests, thumbs running up and down the column of Christen's neck, applying sufficient pressure.

"No, but that would be hot," Christen concedes, head falling forward a little to give Tobin more space. "So yes."

Tobin takes advantage of the movement and leans down, peppering soft kisses along the back of Christen's neck, before returning to her kneading.

Christen reaches back and stills Tobin's hands. "Come sit down."

Tobin lets her hand drag around Christen's shoulders as she walks around to the front of the couch.

Christen's mouth dries up as she sees Tobin, who has stopped before her to lay down her bag. She had only seen her an hour earlier, but she didn't look like this. She's obviously just arrived, as she is still sporting her heavy red zip-up jacket, a fur hood hanging on her shoulders. Her light brown hair is tucked into the hood, but Christen can tell Allie has teased it perfectly, as it sits smooth yet wavy, disappearing under the collar. Her eyes look darker than usual, her makeup done lightly and impeccably. Tight black jeans hug her legs, and her woolly gray socks reach halfway up her calf, a red and white stripe around the top.

She's reaching to unstick the Velcros keeping her coat attached when Christen scoots out to the edge of her seat, grabbing her by said coat and angling the girl toward her a little. She lets Tobin catch her balance in front of her, and begins undoing the Velcro herself as Tobin runs a hand through her own hair at the roots. Christen grabs the zipper then and undoes it in one fluid motion, standing until she is face to face with Tobin. She slides the coat off her shoulders, laying it on the couch behind them.

"Thanks for helping me with my coat, mom," Tobin jokes.

Christen laughs lightly, but lets her eyes roam downward to take in this new sight of Tobin, as best she can while standing flush to her. She has on a fitted denim shirt, the sleeves rolled up, showing off her tanned forearms. Christen notices she has on one of her nicest watches.

"You look crazy good," she says lowly, one hand on Tobin's chest, staring hungrily at her lips.

Tobin doesn't even hear the words as she looks Christen up and down. She has on a way-too-tight navy blue dress, hugging her every curve, ending tightly at her knees. It's scooped in the front, revealing her collar bone and the top of her breasts. The sleeves stick snugly to her long arms that she's used to slide off Tobin's coat. Her hair sits in a braid on her left side.

"You look-," Tobin whispers, dumbfounded.

They stare at one another, hearts beating wildly. It's only been an hour since they last laid eyes on each other, and they're already desperate for one another again.

Christen isn't sure if it's the glass of scotch talking to her, if Tobin looks particularly hot, or if her voice actually is particularly sexy tonight; but she swiftly and eagerly attacks her waiting lips.

Tobin is a little surprised, but wastes no time giving Christen exactly what she wants, kissing back hungrily, hotly and way too fast.

She finds Christen's hips instinctively, grabbing them tightly in her grip and bringing them flush against her. Christen bites her lower lip sharply, and Tobin's eyes squeeze at the shooting pain, as she backs the pair up at the action until Christen's knees find the couch. She lies back easily on it, Tobin climbing over her before she's even properly settled, finding her lips once more.

They kiss feverishly, Christen wiggling beneath her until Tobin drops her attention to the waiting skin of her neck and collar bone. Christen lets her head hang back, eyes closing at the sensation as she tries to catch her breath. She grips eagerly at Tobin's strong back, annoyed at the fact that it's clothed.

Tobin brings her hand up to Christens throat, fingers wrapping around it lightly, testing to see how she feels about it as she kisses at the top of her breast. She's not expecting it when Christen reacts by grabbing her hips tightly, bucking her own up to meet them roughly as she lets out a raspy whimper.

The noise makes Tobin's stomach tie in knots. She knows that if Christen makes that noise once more, they won't be getting back to the party at anytime tonight.

"Fuck," She comes back up, forehead resting on Christen's as they breathe hotly into one another's mouths, fingers still lightly on her throat.

"You're not allowed to moan like that ever again," Tobin scolds.

"Like what?" Christen asks innocently, a wicked smirk on her lips. Tobin drops her head into the crook of the girl's neck in defeat, and Christen can feel her shaking her head.

"Hmm?" Christen tests, turning her head to find Tobin's ear. She bites gently on her ear lobe and Tobin's hips buck into her gently once more.

"Why do you torture me woman?" She mumbles into the crook of Christen's neck. "You know we can't do this here."

"You're fun to torture," Christen offers, almost in a whisper.

With that, they hear someone pulling at the handles of the french doors.

They look at one another in alarm, before a smile breaks onto Christen's lips.

"You locked the doors?" She asks, one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe," Tobin winks, hopping to her feet and pulling up her woolly socks.

"Oh, so this was your plan all along, then?" Christen teases, watching Tobin smooth down her shirt.

"Nah. I just wanted to give you a massage 'cause you've been sleeping on the forest floor. The fact that you would want to bang me _that_ bad hadn't crossed my mind," she challenges. "Excellent start to the night, though."

Christen rolls her eyes as she jumps to her feet, walking over to the French doors. She throws them open and is met with an impatient looking Allie.

"What are you two doing in here?" She asks, arms crossed, barging on into the room.

Christen looks confusedly at Tobin, closing the door behind Allie.

"Actually, you know what, don't answer that." Allie shakes her head, taking in a very obvious Tobin who is smoothing down her shirt.

"Oh, Allie no,we-" Tobin begins, looking like a deer in headlights.

"So, we're doing shots in the kitchen in five. I noticed you two lovebirds haven't showed your faces out there since I got here. Just so you know, your arch enemy isn't here. She got a tip about her car. She's currently walking back to our campsite to check it out."

"Her car? What?" Tobin asks, shaking herself out of her earlier aroused state, trying to make sense of what Allie is saying.

"Yeah. Something happened to her Range Rover. Didn't hear all the details."

Christen's head fills with a mixture of smugness and guilt.

Tobin shoots her questioning looks, to which she shrugs innocently.

"I'm sure we'll hear _ALL_ about it when she gets back." Allie rolls her eyes. "Nothing she can't afford to fix. To the kitchen!" Allie shouts, ushering the girls out ahead of her, smacking each of their asses as they pass.  
_

They've downed too many shots to count. Christen usually hates mixing her liquor because she inevitably gets sick, but tonight it doesn't seem like that's going to be the case.

Tobin is leaning on the counter, and Christen is leaning on her. Ashlyn and Ali are in a similar position on their right. Tobin has her arms wrapped tightly around Christen's waist as she chats with some of the guys on her left about skeet shooting.

"I'll beat you one of these days," a handsome blonde guy says to her, winking and running his hands through his gelled comb-over.

"Beat Tobin? Fat chance," Kelley snickers, turning to them from her conversation with Hope on the other side of the counter.

"I could take you though, Kel," the man smiles.

"Is that a challenge?" Kelley asks, one eyebrow raised.

"It is. Next Friday. If you can beat me, I'll take you out for dinner and drinks," He smirks, confident that his game is strong enough to land her.

"What if you win?" Kelley asks, turning to him, suddenly intrigued by the challenger.

"You really wanna know what I want if I win?" He winks.

Kelley laughs heartily and shakes her head, eyebrows raised. Christen, who is now leaning on the counter, watches as Hope's eyes fall for a fraction of a second. She looks on inquisitively until Hope looks up, catching her gaze. She offers her a soft smile before trying to avert some attention from her freckled friend and this guy.

"So, you're a good shot then?" Christen asks over her shoulder to Tobin.

"She's like, military level. Unreal shot," Servando jumps in.

"Don't make me blush here, guys," Tobin jests.

"What other hidden talents does she have, Christen?" Allie winks, sending the small crowd into a roar.

Tobin shakes her head bashfully, wrapping her arms around Christen from behind once more, burying her face in Christen's hair.

"Don't you wish you knew," Christen winks at Allie.

"OH!" Shouts Ashlyn. Allie laughs in shock and the boys pat her on the shoulder and offer her high-fives as they file past her toward the fridge to retrieve more alcohol.

Tobin loves how easily she's gelling with her buddies.

They fall back into conversation. She hears Ali and Christen complimenting one another as per usual, and she and Ashlyn chat animatedly around them about their plans.

Just then, the front door swings open, revealing a hilarious sight.

Olivia stands, hair a mess, eye makeup smudged, scowling into the cabin.

"Which one of you fucking low lives did this to my 120,000 dollar vehicle?" She demands.

The entire party stops, staring at the mess of a girl.

"I am calling my fiancee right now. He is a lawyer and when he gets here you are fucking dead."

"I've gotta step out for a second." Kelley whispers to Hope. "Where is the gym bag?"

"In the corner," Hope gestures. "Are you sure this is a good time?"

Kelley doesn't answer, wordlessly slipping through the sea of bodies to the far corner, grabbing the bag and rushing on down the hallway.  
_

Kelley latches the bathroom door quickly, locking it behind her. She reaches into her bra, pulling out the folded piece of paper.

She types the number into her phone hurriedly in a new iMessage. She attaches five pictures Servando had provided her with earlier and hits the "send" button.

A knock on the bathroom door makes her heart race. The message is still sending, so she holds her breath and doesn't answer.

"It's me," Christen whispers, face pressed to the door. "Open up, hurry."

Kelley opens the door quickly, sticking her head into the hallway and surveying left and right before ushering Christen inside.

"She's threatening legal action, Kel!" Christen whispers fervently as her freckled friend locks the door behind them.

"Well, it won't come from her fiance." Kelley smirks wickedly.

"What are you talking about?"

Kelley wordlessly hands her phone to the darker haired girl, who accepts it in confusion.

"Holy shit!" Christen exclaims, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. She flicks through the pictures of Olivia on the veranda, lips attacking the blonde guy from the kitchen earlier. He has no shirt on and she's pressed flush against him, reaching for his belt. They're pretty incriminating, to say the least.

The last picture of them leaving the bedroom together is definitely damning.

"Kelley! How the fuck did you get these?" Christen asks incredulously.

"Servando owed me a favour." She smirks. "So did Thomas."

"Thomas? The blonde guy?"

Kelley nods affirmatively.

"Holy shit! That's how they got her here so early today?"

"Chris, Tobin has known these dudes her entire life. They love her like a sister. Did you really doubt that we'd give her what she deserved?" Kelley laughs.

Christen's face breaks into a grin. "This is perfect irony. An eye for an eye. Except four slashed tires and one ruined relationship."

"Isn't it like poetry!" Kelley exclaims.

Christen squeezes her tightly. "I cannot believe this. What do we do now though? This is serious."

"We wait for him to answer, we watch this shit storm unfold."  
_

They sneak back into the crowd.

Olivia is nowhere in sight, and they're all talking and poking fun dramatically about the occurrence.

Christen looks around quickly, eyes searching for Tobin. They land on Allie, which is the next best thing. Christen squeezes through random men, past Emily and Morgan who are trying to offer her alcohol, clearly confused by her ignoring them, and straight to the blonde.

"Allie, where is Tobin?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you, Press. Think she went outside."

"And Olivia?"

"She also went outside. Through the front door though."

"So they're both outside?" Christen asks, stomach sinking.

"Yeah, Tobin left through the back door though." Allie reasons.

Not convinced that Tobin is safe, Christen storms out the front door, Kelley now hot on her trail, having spotted the dilemma.

"Fuck." The freckled girl curses, as she shoves through the bodies toward the door as she tries to keep her eyes on the raven hair.  
_

Christen bounds down the steps two at a time, Kelley throwing the door open behind her and stepping out into the air.

"Chris! Where are y-"Christen turns around, one finger on her lips, signalling for Kelley to 'shh'.

Kelley bounds down and lands next to her, listening intently.

They can hear the faint whining of Olivia up the wooded driveway.

"Who knows how many people are out to get me baby! We're successful, they're trying to rip us apart because they're jealous! I- No. I'm with my cousin Allie! Ask my mother or my father! I don't even know any blonde men! This doesn't even make sense!"

Kelley covers her mouth in surprise.

"No, don't-don't say that. How have I embarrassed you? I'm not even with any men! Baby. It's not true, you don't mean that! We are not over! Don't you dare hang up! Don't you- hello? HELLO?"

When they're convinced that the phone call is over, Christen grabs Kelley's arm, hauling her back toward the house in a hurry before Olivia can emerge from the path.

They close the door quickly and quietly, backs against it. "Kel, we just broke off an engagement. That's serious," Christen whispers, suddenly feeling sick.

"As serious as being outed to your mother? As sleeping with someones girlfriend twice as a power play? Harassing someones teammates and friends in an effort to isolate them? Hm?" Kelley asks lowly and sarcastically, clearly not feeling the fire of guilt.

"I-" Christen is about to reason, when she hears yelling in the driveway. They both peer out the glass of the door to watch the ruckus unfold.  
_

"You! It was you, you petty little bitch!"

Tobin stands like a deer in headlights, not expecting Olivia to come back to the cabin. She cringes as she turns around.

"Nice to see you again." She smiles. "And no, it wasn't me." She smiles, about to turn and walk back into the cabin when the girl starts stalking after her.

"How fucking dare you." She points. "Are you still that bitter about your first fucking experiment in college that you had to go and fuck up someones actual life? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

By this time, the entire party inside the house has gathered by the open windows, peering out and trying to see whats going on.

"Excuse me?" Tobin asks incredulously.

"Oh fuck, she 'bout to go Hulk," Ashlyn whispers in the house, met by nods from Thomas and Servando that stand over her.

"Not sure what your angle is here, I'm sorry that you're so impassioned about your tires, but I could care less. It truly wouldn't be worth the five minutes of my life to go slash the tires on the vehicle mommy and daddy bought you as a present for existing. Go get 'em replaced. I'm sure your parents will pay for them. You'll never have to work to get them replaced like I did in college when you slashed mine 'cause I wouldn't date your pathetic ass." Tobin hisses, shrugging coolly and walking on once more.

"Oh god damn!" Thomas whispers, impressed in the window.

"I'm glad I fucked her. Maybe that's what you should have done with Matthew. Because sending him pictures is a cowardly fucking way to break someone up. Have some balls! I slept with her every opportunity I could get and it worked! She forgot all about you." She hisses, stalking after Tobin again as she gets on the steps of the cabin.

Tobin is counting in her head at an attempt to calm her temper. She can feel her vision going red and her heart beating into her rib cage.

Olivia follows her up the steps, and begins pushing her shoulder to provoke her. "Does that piss you off? That she didn't care about you?" Tobin is going to walk back down the steps, and Olivia turns to shout after her, back on to the cabin door.

"Are you surprised by that?" She snickers. "Your own mother didn't even care about you, why are you surprised by Shirley?"

With that, the cabin door flies open, and Olivia gets a tap on the shoulder. She turns, mouth full of venom to spit; Instead she's met with the angriest grey eyes she has ever seen and a fist directly into her face before the world goes black.


	15. Dr. Heath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas was wild, y'all. No time to write (and I loved leaving you all with a brutal cliffhanger ;) ) But, here you are. I'm done teasing you guys for now! Next one is likely to be up tomorrow or the next day. Love you XO

Time has stood completely still.

Christen looks at her own hand, then to the girl in front of her on the ground. Back to her own hand once more. Then, past her hand, to Tobin. Shock? Yeah, that’s pure shock on her face. The girl is absolutely rooted in place at the bottom of the step, jaw open, staring back at her.

“Chris?” The voice sounds distant as she struggles to remove her eyes from Tobin. Her ears are humming with alcohol and adrenaline.

The veins up to the base of her fingers are throbbing as she opens and closes her hand. Her knuckles burn from the impact. She tears her gaze away and eyes her fingers up and down, but they don’t look like hers. Blood speckles them- either hers, or, well, _not_ \- a sharp contrast from her dark skin. Her knuckles are turning rosy pink from their recent impact.

“Chris!”

The voice seems to get nearer as steps patter out through the doorway and onto the wooden deck. She’s finally pulled from her observation as two hands grip her shoulders, and then a familiar freckled face appears in her field of vision.

“Chris, come inside.”

Christen is trying to take in the detail of the expression before her, as the freckled girl holds her by each side of her face. Her brown eyes swim with something, some mixture of concern and disbelief, some kind of question dancing in them that she dare not ask aloud.

She nods.

It’s unlike any look she’s ever seen on her best friend; then she sees nothing but the back of her auburn hair, as she’s pulled gently toward the cabin door.  
_

At the end of a seemingly endless pine-walled hallway, Kelley releases her grip, fingers reaching for the gold doorknob instead of Christen. Their walk of glory had drawn about 30 onlookers. Christen had wished she could feel guilt, but she felt nothing of the sort under their eyes. Her conscious was bizarrely and unsettlingly clean.

Kelley opens the last door on the right, ushering Christen inside with a gentle hand on her back, rather than the usual pat on the butt.

 _Is she mad? Is she being wary? Maybe even caring. Lord knows Kelley has never been in this situation with me before_ , she thinks, mind working at a hundred miles per hour.

Christen turns to her, curious eyes but a silent tongue, as she’s scooted into the room.

“Wait here.” Kelley commands, turning away with little acknowledgement of what just happened. Her nonchalant tone rubs Christen the wrong way.

“I-,“ Christen begins reaching for her shoulder.

"I’m just grabbing a cloth and some stuff to clean up your hand." She cuts her off. "You had to crack open your knuckles. Wait here."

The girl is gone before she forms an answer.

_

Christen takes a deep breath, now that she’s alone. She lets it out in a sigh as she looks around the room she’s now in as best she can in the semi-darkness.

It's quiet. Only the faintest remnants of the bassline from a song being played downstairs drift up through the floor. Other than that, she can practically hear her own breath. For the first time, she wonders about the repercussions of her actions. Strife overcomes her for a second.

Her nana always told her that in times of stress, she should look around her surroundings, find 5 objects and take in their detail. A method of focusing the brain.

 _Okay. One. The bed has a red and black comforter on it, it’s not ruffled at all._ Though it should seem rustic, it looks a little too perfect to be in a cabin. It kind of reminds Christen of a lumber jack’s coat, one that had never truly been worn in the forest.

 _Two. Another rack of antlers._ They’re polished finely, reflecting moonlight evenly off their bends and curves. They’re placed dead center above the bed. They look almost white, sticking out cleverly from the log wall they perch on.

 _Three. Two deep red curtains._ They match the red tone in the comforter perfectly. They dangle from a matte black decorative rod, almost touching the floor. They mask the moonlight cleverly, allowing in only a single bright beam, that does well in illuminating the space. Again, too fancy to truly match the feel of a cabin.

_Okay. Four. Here we go._

Just then, the door opens gently, nudging her in the butt as she jumps forward in surprise, clutching her hand in defense, like a wounded animal.

Light bathes the room.

A pair of honey brown eyes peep around the door. They find Christen’s wide green ones instantaneously. Christen’s open mouth closes into a soft smile as she takes in the intruder.

_

“Thank god,” Tobin looks to the ceiling and murmurs in relief, more to herself than to Christen, as she envelops her in a bone crushing hug.

Christen sighs, too. There’s no one she would’ve rathered see walking through the door. She squeezes her eyes shut, and for a second, her hand doesn’t even bother her. She remembers who she did it for.

“What are you thanking God for now?” Christen jokes softly into Tobin’s chest, instantly mellowed by the strong arms around her and the heartbeat by her ear.

“You. That I found you up here before someone else went looking for you,” Tobin squeezes her tightly. “Let me see you."

She leans back, and smooths Christen’s hair down, looking her in the eyes, eyebrows knit in study. She looks like she's searching them for an answer that Christen isn't giving her.

“What are you doing in here alone? Why did you do that?” She whispers, shaking her head softly.

Christen shrugs.

“You don’t know why you punched someone in the face?”

She looks at Tobin the way a toddler looks at her teacher when she’s in trouble. Tobin's chocolate brown eyes stay steady, unwavering, and staring directly into hers. She could sink under the weight of them and explain herself, but she figures, she doesn't have to. It was a stupid move, fueled by anger and, dare she say, something a lot like, love?

“I didn’t like the way she talked to you.” Christen states plainly.

Tobin stares at her seriously for a second. She searches Christen’s face for her to say more, but ultimately, she doesn’t; she just stares straight back.

“She was just trying to get a reaction out of me," Tobin hesitates after she speaks, not wanting to admit that it was working. Christen knows as much, so she strokes the hand Tobin has placed on her cheek gently with her thumb.

"You could’ve gotten hurt," she continues, "that could’ve just as easily been a fight. She could swing back.” She looks sternly at her as she brushes the girl’s hair behind her ears.

“She didn’t.” Christen shrugs.

“She could have.”

“She didn’t.” Christen says in a snappy voice, full of vindication. “I made sure of it. I can hold my own.”

Tobin looks deep into her eyes. They’re still full of fire, and she knows that it wouldn’t have gone any other way if Christen could do it again.

She lets her forehead rest on the raven haired girl's, as she lets out a shaky sigh.

“Are you mad at me?” She whispers, as she presses a kiss to the side of Tobin’s mouth.

“I’m, no.” Tobin starts. “I just can’t believe that happened."

Christen wonders for a second if Tobin might be worried for the other girl, her heart sinks a little under the weight of guilt. Not for what she did, but for what the girl before her now might be feeling about it.

Tobin seems to sense this instantly. “I’m just glad you’re safe. I don’t care about anything else,” she says, barely above a whisper. The comfort of the moment comes solely from the fact that they both know she means it.

She can feel Christen’s shaking her head, ever so slightly. “I’m sorry if it upset you. But I won’t apologize for doing that.” Tobin doesn’t speak in return, just keeps her forehead pressed to Christen’s own, nodding almost imperceptibly.

“The way she spoke to you. I think it upset me more that it did you." she feels her heart well up at the darker haired girl's words.

"Something came over me. I don’t, I don't know. She could say stuff to me any day of the week, but when it’s you, it’s different.” She pauses for a split second, but her rant isn’t at an end. "And now I’m rambling. I know. But I feel like I have to defend this. I’ve never, _ever_ , done anything like that. I mean it. Ask Kelley. I’ve hardly ever even _thought_ about doing something like that. I've barely been in verbal fights, let alone that. But it just, I-“

Tobin cuts her off with a chaste and gentle kiss.

“You did it for me, I know."

Christen wants to retort, so that Tobin doesn't feel like it's her fault that her hand is now all but smashed.

"Let me see your hand,” She whispers, cutting off the sentence before it forms.

Christen pulls back, nodding as she holds it out to be surveyed.

Tobin’s eyebrows pull together in concentration as she takes the girl’s hand in her own, turning it softly to see it in better lighting. She ghosts her fingers over the abrasions, noting how red the surface of her knuckles are.

“Does it hurt?”

Christen shakes her head proudly. Tobin isn’t so convinced.

“Now, no pretending to be tough. Not this time,” She smiles gently. "Doesn't bother you at all?” She asks.

Christen looks at her, eyes still wide, shaking her head.

"1-10 on the pain scale?” Tobin tries again.

“Seven, I guess.” Christen mumbles.

“See. That's high. These are cracked open a little bit, babe,” Tobin speaks softly, thumb tenderly stroking the top of her hand. Her eyes are still on her red knuckles as she turns her hand to see it in different lighting. “I’m going to get you something to put on them. Is that okay?"

“Kelley’s already gone to fetch some stuff. Thank you,” Christen coos, placing a soft kiss just off to the side of Tobin’s lips. “You take such good care of me.”

Tobin can’t tear her gaze away from the girl’s rose-coloured knuckles. _She really did that for me,_ she realizes again. _  
_

“I’m starting to think that you’re the one who takes care of me.” Tobin replies, reaching out softly for the injured hand once more, pecking the top gently. Christen smiles softly.

“That’s my job, isn’t it?"

Tobin smirks up at her.

"I don't get a kiss on the lips?" Christen teases.

"Nope," Tobin shakes her head. "Not until you learn that violence isn't the answer."

"Wow," Christen muses. "Okay, so I guess you aren't going to admit that you found it hot?"

Tobin smirks and kisses her hand once more in silent refusal to answer.  
_

Kelley smiles softly, entering with an entire basket. Her eyes meet Tobin’s in a stern gaze, as she drops Christen's hand from her lips. Tobin returns it. She clicks the door gently behind her, and shimmies over to the bed to place the supplies down. The mood is uncharacteristically tense.

Christen clears her throat, and Kelley speaks. “Tobin, could you lock the door?”

“Uh, yeah. Of course,” She jumps as if it were a command from a naval officer.

The only sound in the room is of plastic crunching, as Kelley sifts through the basket.

She pauses by the door once the click of the lock engages, leaning against it as she looks over toward the bed.

The moonlight files in in a single beam, casting light over half of Christen’s face, her olive skin a hard contrast from Kelley’s, who stands fully immersed in the light. Her eyes are downcast, as they follow Kelley’s movements while she roots through the basket. She watches the shadow of her lashes dance up and down on her cheek as she blinks. Watches her tug nervously at her bottom lip one single time, and shift her weight from foot to foot. She notices how Christen holds her wounded hand at the wrist. She knows she must be in pain, regardless of what she’ll admit. She looks uncharacteristically small as she stands as still as a sculpture, despite her nervous body language.

Kelley breaks the silence after a second of pretending she knew what she was looking for in the basket. “Okay, for real though? I’m too drunk to do this. I just gathered the supplies. Tobin can be the doctor.”

Tobin snaps out of her daze as she hears her name. Christen is staring at her, stormy grey-green eyes, waiting for her to respond. As is Kelley. She nods, realizing what was asked, and pushes herself off the door frame.

“Let’s play doctor, then, Ms. Heath,” Christen winks, smirking at Tobin, evoking an instant smile.

“That’s Dr. Heath, to you.” She smirks back.

Kelley plops onto the bed, arms spread like a starfish. “That was gross,” she sighs.

Christen chuckles, glad that Kelley seems less tense than she was when she left. She's worried though, that Tobin might have soaked up whatever edginess Kelley seemed to have lost. She watches the lighter haired girl pour some Hydrogen peroxide onto a cotton ball. Their eyes meet, and she smiles softly. Tobin feels butterflies for the millionth time since she’s met her.

“Oh no,” Christen pulls a disgusted face. “This stuff stings, doesn’t it?”

“Hydrogen peroxide? Stings like hell,” Kelley exaggerates, still in her own world as she lays sprawled and stares at the ceiling.

Tobin smacks her in the leg, glaring at her. “Just a little bit baby.” She see’s Christen’s face fall a little. “But, then you’re all disinfected and we can put a bandaid on you.” She tucks a loose strand of hair behind Christen’s ear, seeking familiar green, but finding a swathe of eyelashes, as her eyes remain cast downward. "Kelley is exaggerating because she’s drunk, and because she sucks in general.”

“Low blow,” Kelley scoffs. “Sting her already,”

Tobin rolls her eyes as Christen looks up at her at last, smiling softly. “Ready?”

Christen nods, eyes squeezed shut. The other girl presses the cotton ball gently onto her fingers, feeling her flinch a little. She holds her hand steady though, and lets the hydrogen peroxide seep into the cracks in her knuckles that have recently started bleeding a little.

Christen releases a breath she didn’t know she had been holding as Tobin takes the cotton ball off not a second too soon.

“Wasn’t so bad, was it?” Tobin smirks.

Christen shakes her head, leaning in to plant a kiss on Tobin’s cheek as the girl places the cotton balls in an empty baggy in the basket for disposal.

“Am I a good doctor?”

“The best.” Christen beams, as Tobin roots around, coming up with a nude-coloured bandage. She eyes Christen, as if to ask permission to wrap her hand. Christen nods once.

Tobin wraps the bandage slowly around her hand, looking up to her face every few seconds to ensure she isn't hurting anything.

"Relax," Christen coaches her. "You're not going to hurt me. It's basically numb. I just punched a girl in the face."

Tobin looks at her seriously, before breaking out into a laugh, shoulders falling from their tense positioning.

“Now you even look like an MMA fighter, Press. Now there’s a match made in heaven.” Kelley points out.

Tobin shoots her a glare, but Christen laughs, reaching out for her hand and stroking the top of it with her thumb, letting her know she doesn’t need to take Kelley seriously right now.

“I've never seen you get mad like that! It was actually hot as fuck." Kelley laughs drunkenly, and Tobin smirks at Christen, a silent inside joke now forming. "So, how does it feel to lose your fighting virginity?” Kelley inquires, as Tobin finishes the last lap around her fingers with the bandage, placing the metal clip in it to keep it in place.

“That was hardly a fight,” Christen scoffs.

“Now don’t get too cocky,” Kelley giggles. “Your punching one, then.”

“I mean, I’m not proud of it,” she eyes Tobin, who is looking at her own hands, as if to imagine how Christen’s must feel. “But given who it was, pretty darn good.” She admits with a shrug, still not regretting her choice.

“You’re not saying much,” Kelley drunkenly jests, nudging Tobin’s back with her foot as she remains sprawled on the bed.

“I just don’t have much to say about it,” Tobin shrugs, not sure what answer will keep them both satisfied.

“Your girl just punched someone out for you, and you don’t have anything to say about it? Damn. Give her to me!” Kelley jests with the pair.

Tobin’s leg bounces, as she continues to study her hand. Christen studies her face, noting that she likely isn’t finding this funny.

“Kel, do you think you could get me a glass of water?” Christen asks, suddenly eager to get her out of the room and address what’s bothering the girl sitting next to her.

“Water? Why not beer!” Kelley inquires seriously, sitting up, eyebrows furrowed in question.

“Anything. Just kinda want a drink,” she fibs.

“Okay, but only ‘cause you’re injured.” Kelley winks, hopping off the bed, with a little momentum she gains by pushing off Tobin’s shoulder.

She stumbles a little as she lands on her feet, but Tobin grabs her waist with one arm to steady her. She smiles in thanks.

“No rush, Kel,” Christen adds. Tobin gazes over to Christen’s body warily, not meeting her eyes.

“Sure!” Kelley agrees, happily, opening the door and clicking it closed behind her.  
_

Kelley ascends down the stairs, grabbing the pine rail for balance. She’s about half way down when she hears a familiar voice coming from the side of the stairs.

“No, not right now, I’m just gonna have another drink and hang out in the kitchen.”

“Come on, I just want you to show me around upstairs. We’ll be back in like twenty minutes,” she hears a man pleading. “You know you want to,”

Kelley stops and backs up a few steps, sitting down out of sight, listening to the conversation. This dude’s cockiness is already rubbing her the wrong way.

“No, really. I’m going to stay down here, have fun.” _She’s way too nice to douchebags_ , Kelley thinks to herself. She’s feeling irritated, but kind of glad that Hope knows better than to go with this guy.

She hears footsteps moving away from the conversation and Kelley tries to fumble back upstairs quickly so Hope doesn’t catch a glimpse of her and know she was listening.

“Aren’t you tired of all these people and the loud music? Come on, we won’t be long. Just a little break.” The man’s voice follows.

“No. Sorry.”

Kelley’s eyebrows furrow. He really isn’t taking a hint.

“Why not?”

“Because I just said no. Know what 'no' means?”

Kelley smiles to herself at the new sharp tone in Hope's voice. _That’s my girl._

“Dylan was right. You are a bitch, man.” He scoffs.

Descending the stairs, fueled by a little determination and a smidgen of anger, Kelley is ready for a brawl. By the time she reaches the bottom, he’s disappeared into the sea of people in one of the open rooms on the right or left.

“Kel! Where were you?” Hope asks eagerly. “I lost you."

“Where did that prick go?” Kelley asks, looking past Hope and into the crowd in the next room.

“Oh. You heard that, huh?” Hope looks at the ground for a second, shaking her head. “It’s no big deal. I don’t even know who he was. He isn’t gonna bother me now, anyways. He got the message.” She smiles, taking a sip of her beer.

“It is a big deal. That’s no way to talk to you. What did he look like?”

“Kel, seriously. I don’t think we need another fight tonight. It’s okay,” Hope laughs, offering Kelley her beer for a taste test. “We’re already one woman down.”

The freckled girl studies her features for a second, and takes a swig of the beer. She can tell Hope genuinely doesn’t want her to start a fight about those few words. She passes the beer back, nodding in approval.

“So, how is she?” Kelley asks.

“Olivia? I don’t know. Allie called her parents, they’re sending someone to pick her up. Gonna take her to get it checked out. I assume she at least has a broken nose. That was some smack from Christen!”

“It was, yeah,” Kelley laughs. Hope giggles with her.

“I’ve never heard of Christen picking a fight, ever in my life. I’ve seen her around campus with you, she seems so, not the type.” Hope muses.

“She’s really not, that’s what makes this so hilarious honestly,” Kelley agrees.

“Must’ve just been the alcohol,” Hope guesses, eyeing Kelley a little too intently for a reaction.

Kelley studies her gaze before answering, kind of picking up on the fact that she might know a little more than she’s letting on.

“Must’ve been.” She nods and winks. Hope giggles and they wander into the dining room to retrieve Kelley a beer of her own.

“I think,” she pauses, opening the french door for Kelley to step inside ahead of her, “that you should get another beer before we go play horseshoe.”

“No one told me we were playing!” Kelley says, hand on her heart in mock surprise that she was left out of the plan.

“No one is. You and I are.” Hope smiles.

“Oh,” Kelley’s confidence shrinks a little as she realizes they’re about to spend some quality time together. “Okay, go easy on me?” she beams back.

“Nope,” Hope smiles, reaching into their shared hockey bag for a beer. Christen's drink request is forgotten about.

-

As soon as the door clicks behind Kelley, Tobin rolls over onto Christen, pinning her down easily.

"I thought she was never going to leave." She purrs, to Christen's delightful surprise.


	16. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've admittedly become a gym rat as of late, since my friends suddenly found their New Year's motivation. But I promise I'm still working and I'll be churning out some updates this week! Planning on starting a new story in the upcoming month. Love reading your comments guys, I LOVE YOU!

“And here I thought you wanted me to learn a lesson,” Christen teases.

“Well, I did. I do,” Tobin responds easily, nose nudging the darker haired girl’s. “If I recall correctly, you told me when I met you that you’re a fast learner.” She speaks quietly, as she moves down to kiss at her neck. “You’ve learned it by now, hm?"

“You’re twisted,” Christen smirks, lifting her chin, so she can connect their lips and distract her from her actions.

As Tobin leans down again when their kiss breaks, Christen places a hand on her chest, stopping her. “Wait. So you’re not-“

“Upset?” Tobin smirks, finishing the sentence for her. She cocks one eyebrow, shaking her head vigorously, before letting out a generous laugh. “Is that what you thought that was?” She muses.

“Honestly? Yeah.” She nods, kind of confused that it isn't. "You seem to have been in such a rut lately. I don’t know.” She rubs the back of the girl above her comfortingly, hoping to make her feel secure and relaxed enough to talk.

“You think so?” Tobin reflects on their time since they’ve gotten here.

_Is that how she sees this? Have I been that weird?_

She looks back to the girl beneath her. “I was probably a little off, I guess.” She admits, openly. "I definitely wouldn’t call it upset. It’s been too long for me to be upset about that.”

Christen’s brows furrow in silent question, asking her to keep going, once she hears this weird revelation. Tobin continues.

"I was pumped to come here and get to spend some time with everyone, and well, mostly you, honestly,” she admits sheepishly, earning a bashful smile from the raven haired beauty. “Then, a certain wrench got thrown in those plans.” She sighs now, at the thought of the blonde. “But, I’m getting the vibe that whoever filled you in on the whole situation didn’t have the best idea about where I stand on it. Well, not recently, anyways." She readjusts, sliding off Christen, leaning up on one elbow.

Christen turns toward her, eager to finally get an explanation, straight from Tobin herself on this weird, cryptic mess.

“I mean, of course she was a factor I hadn’t planned on on this trip. But when does anything ever go according to plan? I’ve been trying to go with the flow, you know?" Tobin shares, looking to Christen to see if she understands what she’s getting at.

“Yeah, it was impactful, obviously. God, it destroyed me at the time. I tried to stress the whole 'at the time', part when I was rehashing that story to you. I guess I didn't do it well enough," she admits. "But Kel, Ash, Ali...they all seem to kind of hold onto that grudge for me, because, truthfully, I just… I don’t think I have.” She admits, sounding baffled herself by the freeing revelation.

“I don’t think I have that grudge that they’re all so sure I should have. I almost feel bad for not having one. The way you came to me after they told you, I felt like I was supposed to be a mess. And I was, but it was only because you were so unwavering and supportive of me. If I shed a tear, it’s because I was moved by you, not by that. And that’s probably fucked up, it probably makes me a monster. But I’m in a way better place mentally than I’ve ever been in before. I’m happy to say that I made peace with that a while ago. I really did, and I feel like my friends assume I haven’t, just because I don’t like to talk about it, or something.”

Tobin never talks this much. That's how the girl under her knows it’s coming straight from the heart, and doesn’t dare to jump in, even though a thousand questions are dancing behind her teeth.

 _I really did misread this. They really all misread her. No wonder she’s so withdrawn._ Christen panics in her head. _  
_

“It’s not even that I don’t like to talk about it. It’s like, I don’t _have_ to now, you know? I’ve made peace with it. When you haven’t made peace with something, haven’t moved past it- you _need_ to talk about it, to express it, or it drives you insane. It has to manifest.”

Christen finds herself nodding in awe at the truth of the statement, at Tobin's sudden fluidity with words.

“I know I’m venting too much, but it’s been bugging me. I wanted to express it to you. I know how much you care about me, and I’ve grown to like you so, so much. All that stuff before you, it feels like a memory to me. Like someone else lived it, so I don’t put much weight into it, and I didn’t share much of it with you. It was never my intention to make you feel like I was hiding something." Her eyes look pleading.

"That goes for Kel, Ash, everyone. I’ve had a lot of emotional growth, I just didn’t really express it to anyone, it was my own silent journey or something, and I’m starting to think that maybe I should have shared it. At least to you guys.”

Christen watches her brows go into a furrow, come out of it. The corner of her lips quirk up at certain parts.

She feels her heart stir a little. There’s a few gears in there, starting to turn. Starting to open up the gates a little to let Tobin walk in, starting to make room for a little understanding to flow in and fill up the spaces that previously had question marks. She makes sure Tobin is done speaking before she gives her any feedback.

“Thank you for being so honest. I think I know what you mean,” Christen nods softly, seeing the pieces of Tobin that didn’t fit start to come together in the jigsaw puzzle in her brain. Not even her closest friends really get her.

She’s a little baffled by the idea that she perceived this as a raw wound, reopened. A stone, no; a boulder, through a glass house. When in reality, it may be little more than a learning experience and a memory now for the girl above her.

Christen always considered her own personal growth to be something remarkable. And, she knows, it is. But hearing the kind of maturity in Tobin’s journey makes her jaw drop. She really went through that and came out of the fire stronger than ever, sure and steadfast. She really found enough satisfaction with her former experiences to let them go.

She looks up at her through confused eyes. Her heart could thump out of her chest with the level of admiration and confusion she has.

She’s never had the privilege of misreading a person before, of learning she wasn’t always right.

_This girl is really throwing me for a loop._

-  
“You can’t be serious, O’Hara!” Hope teases, screaming into the night air as Kelley misses her first throw.

The night sky appears a crisp dark blue, dotted with a million tiny stars. The moon is lighting up the exposed sides of the grass well enough that you can see the green pigment.

The pond is as still as glass, reflecting a healthy amount of light onto their game with the aid of the solar lanterns dotted along the shore, some gone crooked with age.

“Hope, you’re gonna have to trust me when I say, I’m usually much better at this.”

“That’s what they all say, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but they all aren’t Kelley O’Hara.” Kelley points out drunkenly, eyebrow cocked, shooting finger guns at her counterpart. “Watch this.”

She finds her balance, leaning back onto her left foot. She swings forward into her throw, and the horseshoe plops perfectly onto the metal rod in the ground.

Hope’s eyebrows raise in approval as she laughs. This intoxicated version of Kelley is much more confident around her, and her horseshoe game is improving rapidly because of it.

“Hmm. Maybe I’ve found myself some decent competition.” Hope admits, strolling over to the freckled girl.

“Decent?” She scoffs.

Hope bumps her out of the way with her hip. She snatches up the horseshoes, flicking one with perfect accuracy. It too, sinks down onto the metal rod. She smirks in satisfaction.

“Okay, I see. You asked me to play horseshoes because you’re some kind of weird horseshoe pro. How many hours a week do you practice this? 4? 5?”

“Try, none.” Hope brags. “Just a natural.”

Kelley scoffs at this. “Beer me,” she asks, briefly feeling like she’s forgotten something.

_Oh man, I was supposed to bring Christen a drink._

Hope picks up her beer of the wooden bench next to them, passing it to the shorter girl, a sweet smile on her lips. She decides Christen can wait. As Kelley takes the beer, her drunken hand fumbles a little bit to remove it from Hope’s, resulting in a weird, lengthy touch.

“Sorry,” she mumbles sheepishly, “a little uncoordinated thanks to this stuff.”

“I don’t know. That horseshoe on the rod says otherwise,” Hope accuses, chuckling.

Kelley’s nervous laugh is a dead giveaway.

“Your necklace is crooked,” Hope points out easily.

“Oh, is it?” Kelley tries to look down at her neck, brings her hand up to find it.

“Here.” Hope laughs, reaching out for the silver chain. She slides it easily around the shorter girl’s neck, until the circular pendant rests between her breasts. It’s studded around the edges with the tiniest of diamonds, then a gap in the necklace, then a solid silver center. “This is pretty.” Hope compliments her softly.

“Oh, thank you,” Kelley replies a little too quickly. She’s aware of how close they are, of Hope’s warm hand brushing her chest as she gazes at the necklace. “My sister gave me it before she left for the army.”

“The army? Wow.”

“Yeah. She was kinda older, I was only like, fifteen when she left. She was always like my role model, I guess. Plus, it’s a really pretty necklace, so I wear it a lot. She hasn’t been home in about six years.”

“Six years? That’s a long time,” Hope offers sadly.

“Yeah. I video chat with her once every couple of months. It’s hard to find the time you know? Between school and soccer, and her lifestyle, obviously. But this keeps her close to me even when we kinda can’t be close to one another.”

“That’s sweet, Kelley.” Hope smiles. “I considered that, you know.” She chuckles, still turning the pendant in her hands.

“Joining the army? Woah. I can see it.” She nods, thinking about Hope, strong willed and strong bodied. “I’m glad you didn’t though.”

“I’m glad I didn’t, too.” Hope smiles.

The night air hangs heavy and silent over them. The freckled girl could swear she saw Hope look at her lips.

 _Wishful thinking_ , she concludes.

  
-

  
“Since I just shared so many truths with you, am I allowed to share one more?” Tobin asks. Christen has been lying next to her, barely saying anything at all, prodding at her to share more and more.

Christen nods, soft smile on her lips.

“Earlier, when I was mad at you about the whole punching thing? Yeah. I lied. I definitely found it hot.”

“Really?” Christen asks coyly at the sudden change of pace.

"I’ve just, I’ve... _never_ seen that side of you.”

“Meaning?” Christen inquires.

“Meaning…,” She thinks for a second. “Well, when I met you, you had this, quiet game going on. You know.”

“Go on,” Christen smirks, fluttering her lashes dramatically in jest.

Tobin moves closer, smirks down at her. “You know, super cute. Quiet confidence, always observing and smiling… Pretty eyes, of course,” she winks, reaching out to tuck some raven hair behind the girl's ear. “You didn’t say much, but you always made these wry comments when you did. Those got me.” Christen smirks softly up at her, touching the hand that Tobin now has on the side of her face. "You had some flare hidden in there, and I knew it. I had never met someone that had gotten my attention so quickly, very clever, cunning.” She wanders off, looking up toward the headboard. “But… then, at the same time, you made me deathly nervous without even speaking. Which doesn’t happen to me, like...ever. That was frustrating.”

Christen laughs easily at this. “I make you nervous?"

“I’ll admit it. Sure,” Tobin laughs in return, nose touching Christen’s.”Very nervous. I couldn’t put my finger on that weirdly intense pull I had toward you, but man, was it ever real. You were like a magnet,” she admits, shaking her head. "Like, I knew I had to see you again after the first time we even spoke. That’s what it was, I knew that even though you presented yourself so, I guess, bashful, there was something fierce in there. Something like, intense, wholehearted. And tonight, I saw it. I’m seeing it full-blown.”

“So, what you’re saying…” Christen starts mischievously, “...is that you’ve been attracted to me since you met me… because you knew I could kick someone’s ass if I had to, despite the fact that I hardly spoke?”

“That’s…” Tobin starts, planning on disagreeing. "Well, not what I said. But, I mean, true on some level, I guess? I wouldn’t really phrase it that way though. I prefer to say, I knew that you were, _passionate_.” She shrugs seriously. Her eyes lock with the girl beneath her and they both snicker quietly, foreheads pressed together.

“Passionate.” Christen repeats, pulling her closer by the fabric of her shirt.

“Passionate.” Tobin echoes, nodding softly, readjusting so that she's above her once more. “And you proved it. Your poor hand proved it for you."

Christen kisses her slowly. Tobin has one elbow on each side of her head as her eyes fall shut in utter focus and relaxation, trying to express with her lips what she can’t with her words.

She knows that any misunderstanding this girl had about her was surrounded by nothing but good intention. By her thirst to learn more about Tobin, and why she is the way she is. By her seeking out Tobin’s closest friends for aid in learning about the parts of Tobin that she isn’t willing to share herself up front. She can practically feel how much she cares for her radiating off of her whenever they’re together, and she’s so thankful to have that. So she kisses her like she is.

“Wait,” she pauses, hoisting herself up a little once more. “Just for the record, you’re not going to start anymore fights at parties though, right?”

“Shut up.” Christen rolls her eyes and hauls her down by a fistful of shirt. “First Kelley, now you,” She mumbles against her lips, bringing her hands up to run over Tobin’s back. She feels closer to her now than she ever had. She feels her mouth curl into a smile.

“She’s your best friend, Chris,” Tobin scolds in her perfect quiet voice, shifting from her lips and pecking playfully at Christen’s ear.

“You’re my best friend, too.” Tobin smiles gently at that. Of course she would say something like that while they’re in this position.

“And you’re mine,” She continues pecking around Christen’s jaw and ear. “Probably don’t tell Allie, though."

“She’d understand. I’m the one you can have more fun with,” the darker haired girl teases.

“Is that right?” Tobin asks absently, starting to focus in on their lips more than their dialogue.

Christen flips them gently, straddling Tobin. She looks down to find her favourite chocolate brown eyes looking back at her, wide and curious, clearly a little surprised.

She nods as an answer to Tobin’s last question that she didn’t realize she had asked.

Tobin swallows audibly.

“Um, what kind of fun?” Tobin dares, looking up under innocent eyes.

The darker haired girl smiles down at her tight lipped, choosing to shrug one shoulder.

She studies the girl beneath her in admiration from her new perch for a moment.

_She really is something to look at._

Tobin doesn’t speak, eyeing her the way a curious, baby bird eyes the first human it encounters. Her gaze must give something away.

Christen places her good hand on the side of Tobin’s face after a minute, leaning in so her lips are next to the lighter haired girl’s ear.

“So… am I making you nervous again?"

“Pfttt. No.” Tobin lies.

Seemingly ignoring the response, she reaches down for Tobin’s hands, which haven’t dared to touch her yet as she sits upright.

“So this is what a functional hand looks like.” She turns it over in her palm, feels each finger slowly and softly with her own as she stares down at them, starting at the base of Tobin’s fingers, ending at the very tips. Tobin smiles lazily in response, shaking her head gently at Christen’s taste in jokes.

“You have very nice fingers,” Christen notes, factually and softly, eyes still on them.

“Hm. Imagine what I can do with them,” Tobin dares to joke after a minute of silence, managing a smirk, eyes still closed. She can feel Christen shift a little on top of her. She regrets saying it already.

“I have,” Christen admits in a whisper, shrugging, glancing from them to Tobin. Tobin swallows thickly, her temperature starting to rise.

 _God damn it, Heath._ She knows she should expect such retorts from the darker haired girl, but she never does. They get her, every time.

She just _has_ to open her eyes, then. She watches Christen’s fingers play with her own. Her breathing picks up just a little, against her will.

A little courage helps Christen along as she takes Tobin’s other hand, too. She guides them to her hips as she leans down over her.

“What about now?"

Tobin lets her fingers hover, eyes roaming the torso atop her, smooth hipbones digging gently into her palms. She feels like she’s 16 again, head skittish with nerves at a pretty girl on top of her for the first time.

“Um, what?” She squeaks out, having missed the question entirely. Her focus is entirely on the body anchoring her down, warm under her fingertips.

Christen leans down until their torsos are practically flush.

“Nervous?” She inquires next to Tobin's ear.

Tobin’s throat is tight as she forms some rickety words. “Knew I shouldn’t have admitted that to you.” She curses herself silently, eyes closed.

The darker haired girl smirk in self satisfaction, leans down, and kisses the girl beneath her softly, much to Tobin’s relief.

Tobin lets her set the relaxed pace, closing her lips around the raven haired girls’ carefully and selectively in timing, allowing her to control it for the most part. She’s relieved that the other girl has finally taken some initiative instead of pushing her to the brink of insanity yet again. She’s relieved at the feeling of kissing a girl who _gets_ her. It feels different than any intimate encounter she's ever been a part of.

They kiss in tranquility for a couple of minutes, as Tobin brings her hands up to rest on Christen’s thighs. Even in this relaxed position, she can feel how strong they are. She remembers how they felt against hers, the first night they slept in the same sleeping bag.

Christen welcomes her hands, shifting her posture a little in response.

She expects a further advance in retaliation, but Tobin keeps her hands patiently on her thighs, despite her desires to move them elsewhere.

Christen loves that Tobin doesn’t rush anything. She has the annoying awareness now though, that her core is burning with the smallest amount of frustration. She knows too, that the girl beneath her knows, and is likely testing her yet again.

She lets her hips move almost unnoticeably as they kiss, so much so, that she herself doesn’t realize.

Tobin doesn’t consciously realize, either, until her hands, like magnets, glide higher on the outsides of the girl’s thighs, until they rest on her hips once more.

_Damn her hips. They get me every time._

As soon as she feels the slight movements, her hands grip gently, encouraging them. She can feel the confidence and expertise in her motion. They move easily, and Tobin can’t help but let her hands roam a little around them as she moves, around her abdomen to gauge her motion even better.

Christen's movements become a little more pronounced, and their breathing gets heavier as Tobin’s hips begin to seek some friction of their own.

As she pushes upward into the girl above her almost imperceptibly, Christen thinks she might die. She stops focusing on kissing for a minute, and instead focuses discreetly on Tobin’s hips, and the way she moves them into her. Her rhythm matches Christen’s perfectly.

It’s all she can do to breathe when she makes the mistake of focusing on how good Tobin’s hips move into her. _This is just unfair_ , she thinks.

She wants, no, needs, Tobin inside of her. She’s tired of thinking about it, dreaming about it. Lying next to her in a tent alone, wondering about it. She’s tired of knowing Tobin is doing the same thing.

Her lower stomach has tied itself into a knot at the rythmic motion beneath her. She can’t think of anything else besides how good it could feel. She chokes back the noise in her throat, swallowing as she moves her lips away from Tobin’s lips and to her ear, unable to focus on them any longer.

They continue to move as Tobin kisses her neck, finding the perfect spot with no effort at all. The combination of Tobin’s hot breath on her neck and her perfectly timed thrusts is too much for Christen.

“I give up."

"What?" Tobin whispers against her lips, still moving.

"I give up. Touch me,” Christen states in a whisper, ragged breath evident. Tobin’s stomach clenches at the words, the only one’s she wanted to hear. She was about to lose.

“I want to. Bad.” She nods against her lips, hands circling around the girl’s hips, back to her ass, then to her hips again. “How much have you had to drink?”

“One glass.” Christen breathes. “Touch me.”

The demand is too good to deny. Hearing Christen finally say those words is a high like no other.

She brings the girls face to hers once more, kissing slowly, despite the pace their bodies are now moving at. Her fingers find the zipper of Christen’s dress easily, and it slides open quickly. Christen sits upright to slide it off her shoulders, Tobin coming to sit upright with her, still attached to her lips.

As Christen stands to slide the dress off entirely, Tobin sits on the edge of the bed, heart thumping wildly, hands gripping the sheets nervously as she removes them from Christen’s waist to let her undress. She knows with more certainty than she ever has, that no girl has ever made her this nervous. It’s definitely because no one has ever meant this much to her.

Christen slips the dress off, and stands before Tobin, the image of a Greek goddess personified.

Tobin tries to take in as much as she can. She wants to remember that image forever, but only has time to place a hand on each side of Christen’s hips. To plant a single kiss to her abdomen, as Christen is back on her in a moment, straddling her as they sit upright.

Her hands find Christen’s bare waist like a second nature. A jolt of electricity goes through them both at the fact that they’re finally getting to touch like this, egos forgotten.

“Off,” Christen demands, pulling at the collar of Tobin’s denim shirt as they kiss.

“Go ahead,” Tobin pants.

Too spent to conjure up a comeback, Christen goes to work quickly on the buttons as the girl beneath her continues the assault on her neck. She slides it off her shoulders and leans back, giving her room to haul off the tank top beneath it. They come back together instantly.

Tobin flips them again, coming down flush on top of the girl beneath her. The bare skin of their stomachs feel hot against one another as they move, and Christen doesn’t care to try to get back on top for once. Tobin knows what she’s doing, unlike anyone who had been on top of her before this.

“What if Kelley comes back?” Tobin asks in a breathy whisper, pausing her movements.

“I really don’t care. Do you?” Christen asks pointedly, vehement, sharp green eyes boring into her own intensely.

Tobin can only shake her head. She definitely doesn’t care, either, as she crashes their lips together once more.

Christen's eyes flutter closed as she feels a hand start to explore her torso. It wanders slowly from side to side, down to the top of her underwear, across her hop bones, then back up again.

She begins to squirm at the attention that’s being given in each touch. She could’ve guessed that Tobin would know exactly what buttons to push, but this feels otherworldly compared to anyone she’s ever been with before. Tobin kisses her gently the entire time, not breaking the pace of her lips as she runs her hand just below the cups of the darker haired girl’s bra.

Christen props herself onto her elbows, giving Tobin room to slip her hand beneath her and unclasp her bra. The satisfying “click” of the metal coming undone makes Tobin smirk against her lips as she helps slide the straps down her arms, and discard it.

Christen watches as the girl over her leans back a little, taking in the newly exposed area. Her eyes wander over each breast, but Christen doesn’t feel any weight under the gaze- no insecurity or timidity. Tobin’s hungry gaze makes her feel nothing short of appreciated.

“How are you so perfect?” She whispers into the quiet room, a thought, not even meant for Christen's ears.

She moves back in to attach their lips before Christen can even discredit the comment, a new fervour on her tongue. Her hand finds the girl’s left breast. She kneads it softly, and feels Christen release a shaky breath against her lips.

“That feels so good,” she whispers, vice rickety from her breathing.

Tobin feels her own stomach tying in knots from her words and the warm skin beneath her hands. She lets her hand travel to the right one, Christen’s hot breath coming out in fast pants against her lips, her hand running idly along the back of Tobin’s neck. It’s distracting her from her task as she squirms despite herself, leg on each side of one of Christen’s thighs.

She moves down a little, lips taking root on the darker haired girl’s neck. She sucks gently on her pulse point as she continues to knead her breasts.

“Tobin,” She groans, one hand coming to the back of the girl’s head, holding her there as she kisses her neck. She moves impatiently beneath her.

Tobin realizes that might be her new favourite sound as soon as she hears it.

“Shh. I know,” Tobin mumbles into her skin.

“Touch me, please.”

“I am. Everywhere. Then I’ll take care of you, baby.”

She groans in protest.

Tobin lets her hands wander down her torso again. She continues down rubbing down past her hip bones, down the length of her thighs. Christen is actively pushing herself up toward Tobin now. Starting by her knee, Tobin runs her fingers experimentally up toward her center, always stopping just shy of making contact. The sight of Christen beneath her, eyebrows furrowed and eyes closed in concentration, stilling under her almost-touches is driving her insane.

“Tobin. I’ve waited for this since I fucking laid eyes on you. Touch me.”

The new commanding nature of her voice makes Tobin weak instantly. Lord knows she imagined this a hundred times, but it’s even better now in real time. She presses her forehead to Christen’s, and traces a finger carefully over her underwear.

A sharp inhale and shaky exhale is all Christen can manage.

“You’re so wet,” Tobin gets out in a whisper, feeling the heat on her fingertips through the fabric.

Christen nods. She wishes Tobin knew how many times she had done this to her in the past, too.

“Always am for you,”

“Fuck,” is all Tobin can say about that notion. “What do you want?”

“You.” She whispers, hand on the back of Tobin’s neck, holding their faces to one another. "Inside me."

Tobin swallows the lump in her throat at the straight forwardness of this needy version of Christen.

“Then what?”

“Whatever I say, until I tell you to stop.”

Tobin has to squeeze her eyes shut to maintain her sanity as she pushes the fabric aside, praying Kelley doesn't come back anytime soon.


	17. Baby O'Hara

“Chris!!” The shrill voice resonates up the hallway and into Christen’s ears, her eyes flying open. She removes her arm from around Tobin’s frame, sitting up promptly.

“Shit,” she whispers, staying still until she hears the voice again. Sure enough, it’s Kelley. “Well. She certainly knows how to ruin a moment.” Christen complains, not nearly five minutes removed from her bliss. She’s now begrudgingly, yet frantically pushing the red and black checkered comforter off of herself, stumbling out of bed.

“Damn. She is really not adjusting well to you having your own friends at parties. She's used to you being her shadow." Tobin comments, chuckling. Christen shoots her a look thats somewhere between agreement and censure. "Well, at least she has good timing. Few minutes ago...” Tobin continues, smirking and sitting up as well, watching the raven haired girl fumble about.

Christen rolls her eyes, face turning a little red at Tobin’s implication. She’s still undressed, as she clips her bra quickly, reaching for her dress on the floor as foot steps near the room.

Tobin watches her dress, smiling to herself. "The door is locked, baby,” she whispers, reassuring her.

“It’s Kelley. If I take more than 30 seconds to open that door, she’ll never let us live it down. Cover up.” She commands.

“Aye aye, captain.” Tobin sighs and rolls over begrudgingly to the other side of the bed, standing up and searching for her clothes as Christen flicks the light on to aid her.

“i should’ve been checking on her. She’s been drinking all night.” Christen whispers, fumbling with her dress hurriedly.

“She’s a big girl.” Tobin laughs. “She can watch herself.”

Christen stares at her for a second, but doesn’t speak. She watches Tobin’s head dive up through the neck of her tank top, watches as she pokes an arm out through each side and hauls it down over her torso in that smooth, but elegant way that Tobin does everything. She smiles softly, remembering that the brown eyed girl doesn’t know Kelley in the same way that Christen herself does, and nods before she continues to dress.

They dress in record time, and Christen takes less than a minute to respond once Kelley begins knocking on the door.

She opens it just a crack.

“Yeah?”

Kelley’s hazy brown eyes lock onto Christen’s clear green ones. She notices how frazzled her best friend looks. The freckled girl looks in mischievously, peering over Christen’s head. “You’ve been gone all night. Who ya in there with, Press?” She half jokes.

“Oh, I ah, I fell asleep Kel.” She says, which probably would have been the truth if Kelley left her bee for ten more minutes. One hand running through her dark hair, she asks, “How many drinks have you had?"

“Oh. I can come in then?” Kelley asks, choosing not to answer the question.

“I, ah, why don’t I meet you downstairs in a few minutes? I just, I gotta fix my hair and stuff. You know. Just woke up.” She points to herself lamely.

“Okay…,” Kelley begins as Christen bites her lip nervously. "The party is still bumpin’. Surprise downstairs for you.” Kelley grins.

“Oh, okay. I’ll be down in a few minutes Kel.” She smiles, still only with the door about a quarter of the way open.

“Okay, cool. See ya soon.” Kelley begins retreating. “See ya, Tobin!” She yells over her shoulder, throwing up a peace sign, skipping toward the stairs.

Christen cringes as she closes the door, leaning against it in relief. She locks eyes with Tobin, who chuckles at the freckled girl’s intuition, and she can’t help but laugh and shake her head herself.

“Are we that obvious?” Tobin cringes.

“Clearly.” Christen nods. “Kelley has had her money on the two of us since day one, though. She’s been keeping herself in the loop, I’m sure.”

“Well placed bet, if I do say so myself.” Tobin smiles, buttoning her shirt.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Christen agrees, chuckling and moving toward her. She plants a simple kiss on her lips as they take a seat next to one another on the edge of the bed. Christen lets herself fall backwards, arms sprawled like a starfish.

“How you feeling?” Tobin asks, looking sideways at the darker haired girl as she fastens the buttons of her denim shirt.

“Insanely good,” Christen grins at the ceiling.

“Ou, am I that good?” Tobin smirks, smugly.

“I take it back if you’re gonna get cocky,” Christen jests.

“I’ll work on my modesty for next time, then.” Tobin jokes, fastening her top button.

“Next time?” Christen asks incredulously, one eyebrow raised. Tobin nods, huge grin across her face. "Seriously though, that was good. No one’s ever finished me before,” Christen admits, voice suddenly a little quieter as she closes her eyes.

Tobin turns her body a little, looking down at the raven haired girl. “Really?” She’s met with a nod. Comfortable silence fills the room as Tobin smiles to herself at the notion, studying the girl next to her.

“Stop staring at me.” Christen comments.

“How do you know I’m staring at you? Your eyes are closed.”

“I can feel it. Stop.”

“Can’t help it. You’re nice to stare at.”

“Creep.” Christen jokes, sitting up suddenly. “Let’s go before Kelley gets antsy. She has a surprise for me, apparently.”

“A surprise?” Tobin asks, cocking an eyebrow. “Jesus, O’Hara surprises aren’t always a good thing. Careful.”

The raven haired girl laughs as she springs off the bed.

“Give me a one minute head start so it doesn’t look suspicious.” She says, hand on the doorknob.

“Last time you got a head start on me, you beat me on the jog to your house from the coffee shop. I’m still a little sore over that.” Tobin states seriously, hand on her heart as she remains seated on the bed.

The darker haired girl rolls her eyes affectionately, scooting out the door, smiling to herself as she clicks it behind her.

_

Christen bounds quietly and happily down the stairs, hand on the pine rail, as she comes into the view of the crowd.

She had the utmost certainty that every set of eyes would be on her for her walk of (should be) shame, but, much to her relief, the people in the rooms on either side are clearly wasted. She had forgotten that while she was in her own little world with Tobin, the rest of the bodies in this house were down here sucking back alcohol like vacuums. They’re hanging off their friends, and partners, and friend’s partners, and yelling over the music. No one seems to even glance, not even the people leaning against the stairs. No one seems to realize that Christen just had, easily one of the most important moments of her romantic life to date.

She looks around for Kelley, and spots her easily in the room to her left. She offers a cheerful wave as she lands on the bottom step. She watches Kelley push her way past some people, dragging someone by the hand. As they come into view, Christen beams.

Julie waves to her as they approach, pushing drunks aside left and right.

“Jules!!’ Christen squeaks in surprise over the music, squeezing her into a tight hug. “What the heck are you doing here?”

“Zach dragged me out here, you know him, he’s gotta see his boys while he’s in town,” she beams. “I was protesting until I remembered you were here! Plus, he may have made Kelley call me and talk me into it.”

“I’ve gotta say, Kel, this is one of the more pleasant surprises you’ve gotten me to date!” Christen screams over the music, squeezing Julie once more as they squeal together.

“The pleasure was all mine, really.” Kelley smirks, eyebrows wagging at Julie, met with a giggle and an eye roll from the blonde.

“When did you get here?” Christen inquires, close to Julie’s ear so she can hear.

“About an hour ago. I haven’t laid eyes on you since I got here though, I figured you’d be with Kel. Where were you off to?” The blonde inquires, chugging a few mouthfuls from her cooler.

“Oh, I-“ She senses a presence behind her, and turns around as Tobin bounds hesitantly down the stairs, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt. They lock eyes and Tobin smirks awkwardly, offering a sheepish wave to the three girls huddled at the bottom.

Kelley’s eyes fill with mischief. “Excuse me ladies.” She grins wickedly, heading off to follow Tobin, who is all but running through the crowd away from her to avoid her roasting.

“Who was that? She smiled right at us." Julie sounds a tad bit more scandalous than she usually does in terms of females. "She’s got that hot athletic thing going on, too. Maybe in another lifetime...,” The blonde laughs over the music, looking over her shoulders to make sure Zach isn’t around. She laughs, squeezing Christen's arm, head thrown back in wicked humor.

Christen laughs awkwardly at the irony of the entire situation before her right now.

_Did Julie really just imply that she would get with Tobin?_

“Let’s get drinks. I need a drink." Christen resolves.

-

“TOBIN! WAIT UP!”

Tobin may as well steamroll over the crowd, she’s pushing her way through everyone in her path, apologizing as she goes. She spots a door on her left, and slips in quickly, closing it behind her. She feels the wall for a light switch, finding one easily. As the room lights up, she hears protest from the corner.

“Hey!” She turns quickly, eyes shut in embarrassment, about to apologize. Instead, her jaw drops in laughter when she finds the source of the voice.

Ashlyn stands, eyebrows furrowed, Ali in front of her with two hands around her neck, legs locked around her waist, sitting on top of the washer. There’s a bottle of vodka next to Ali’s leg.

“The laundry room?” Tobin cackles. “Seriously? There isn’t even a lock on this door.” She moves to turn the knob, demonstrating how easy it is to open. She bends over in laughter, at Ashlyn’s terrified face as the blonde backs away from Ali and heads toward her.

“Hey man. We would’ve went upstairs but all the bedrooms were taken. You and Christen were in one for like three hours.” She whispers angrily.

“Were they really?” Ali asks, face lighting up, smiling in wonder, clearly intoxicated. “Awh.”

With that, the door pushes open, hitting Tobin, pushing her into Ashlyn.

“Jesus. Really?” Ashlyn sighs. “What is this, open house or something?”

“How dare you flee from me, Tobin Heath?” Kelley slurs, eyebrows furrowed at Tobin, who sighs in response.

“You just got laid by my bestest friend on this earth- and now you run from me?” Her breath smells of vodka and beer, as she speaks centimeters from Tobin’s face in the tight space. She cringes instantly at Kelley's sentence.

“Woah, you slept with Chris?” Ashlyn asks, eyes wide. Ali looks like she can't even form words, out of surprise.

Tobin is about to protest when Kelley begins.

“Of course she did! Julie is here and I went to get Christen and she wouldn’t open the door and I was like let me in and she was like no, and so I tried to look around her and I was like okay so Tobin is in there and it was like-“

“Kelley.” Tobin cuts her off, now clearly a little disgruntled. “Stop talking. Lets leave them bee. Sorry guys.” Tobin calls over her shoulder, pushing the freckled girl out the doorway.

She clicks the door shut behind her, guiding Kelley with a hand on her lower back. “We can talk outside. You’re drunk.” She whispers, navigating through the crowd between them and the backdoor with a counterfeit smile on her face.

“I’m not that drunk.” Kelley lies, stumbling over the threshold as Tobin finally opens the glass patio door, ushering her outside.

“Not that drunk, huh?” She asks, annoyed already.  
_

The night air is crisp as they step outside, and there isn’t a cloud in the sky. It’s a clear, bright night, and Tobin is essentially just glad to be away from the bodies and the music for a hot second. She takes a deep breath of this new, clean air. She looks at the little layer of light around the moon, remembering the way it shone in through the window earlier, onto Christen’s bare skin. She feels incredibly humbled by the thought, not used to being so sentimental. It feels like a thought that's too private to have around Christen's best friend, too intimate for her to have in general, so she shakes it off.

Kelley strays instantly toward the deck railing, leaning on it for balance, head hung low. Tobin’s head snaps up to follow the freckled girl, knowing that she's probably going to puke, she always does.

“You gonna be sick?” She asks, shaken from her thoughts, concern bleeding out through her tone. "How many did you drink, Kel? Jesus."

“Nuh uh.” Kelley shakes her head, still bent downward.

She approaches her cautiously, taking her gently by the arm, leading Kelley to a white patio chair at the table on the deck. She sits her down, making sure she can’t fall before taking up residence in the chair across from her.

“Alright. If you’re gonna be sick, just let me know.” Tobin warns, looking into her eyes for increased effect. Kelley nods. "Anyways, we’re alone. So you know, get the roasting overwith.” Tobin sighs, sinking into the seat. She figures this might take a while.

“Roasting?” Kelley asks, head cocked to the side. “Not this time! I just- I just wanted to talk to you. You know Christen is my best friend right?”

“Yeah,” Tobin nods coolly, readjusting on the cool chair.

“Okay. And you know I love her?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods again, looking around the garden, taking in the crisp night distractedly. Drunken Kelley tends to ramble.

“Like a lot?”

“Yeah, I know, Kel.” She nods, looking back to the freckled girl. “I know why now, too. She’s great.” Tobin chuckles softly.

“She is great, Tobin. She’s really great. Did you know I grew up with her? Back when I was just a baby O'Hara.”

“You went to high school together, right?” Tobin asks, kind of absently as she tries patterns on the cool table.

“Yeah. She was my best friend even then.” Kelley nods, chugging two more mouthfuls of beer. Tobin watches her drink.

_She must’ve already had 8 or more drinks tonight._

“Like, I bet she never told you, but I used to get in trouble a lot in high school. Nothing serious but I was a partier.” Tobin looks up again at this. She knew Kelley was a little wild, but this is the kind of off-limits information she never gets out of her until she’s a few beer deep.

This is the part where her internal debate usually starts flailing. _Cut her off, or let her share?_

"When I got locked out of my house, I’d stay at Christen’s. She always had her bedroom window open for me. I’d crawl in, drunk as a skunk, and she’d take care of me when I was sick." Tobin adjusts again at this new information. She's not surprised, Christen's tenderness is immeasurable. 

"She’d get me home in the morning and sober me up. She’d defend me when my parents got on my case about my habits, and compared me to her. She would pretend she had been at these parties with me so they wouldn’t freak out so much, when really she was probably home reading or some shit.” Kelley laughs, tracing patterns on the condensation that has gathered on the outside of her beer bottle. "You should've seen her. Awkward, bony little frame, nerdy little sweaters. Always in a hurry. Always studying or reading up on somethin' when she had free time, when the rest of us were out chilling. As if my parents would ever believe she had been partying with me. She was a little ball of nerves." Kelley recalls affectionately, shaking her head and smiling at the memory. Tobin can't help but smile down at the table, too.

"You can only imagine how she probably felt when I came to her drunk and high. But she never turned me away." Kelley has never gone this soft on Tobin before, but Tobin isn't actually sure she minds all that much, as the freckled girl continues.

"She always helped me with my school stuff, and she was at all my games with my number painted on her face, even though I knew she secretly hated soccer,” She rambles, looking distant.

Tobin is watching her intently now, leaning in toward the table, her chin on her hand, vivid mental images in her head of the two in high school.

Of a young freckled Kelley clambering through a window, a raven haired girl closing her book hurriedly, hopping up and helping her in, tucking her into her bed. Holding back her best friend’s auburn hair while she pukes, surely scared, definitely not used to it. Of a young Christen with two red stripes of face-paint under her eyes, a foam finger, sitting alone in the bleachers, backpack still strapped on her back. She smiles softly in thought of the girl and her big heart, as she studies Kelley across from her.

“My point is, I love her. To death. She was always there with an open heart and mind for me and I hope that you have that for her, too, if you’re sleeping with her and stuff. She’s so soft. I hope you really care about her if this is what you both want. Because I don’t ever want to see her get hurt again,” Kelley whispers studying her beer bottle.

“Kel, I-“ Tobin is a little dumbfounded, having never heard the likes of this conversation coming from Kelley before. “Uh- I’m not going to hurt her. I had no idea you two were that close, man. I’ve never really talked with you about her before I guess.” She shrugs, leaning forward on the chair. This is the last kind of cliche thought she expected to hear from her teammate. “I haven’t told anyone this, and I know you’re drunk… but I really, really like her, man. I like her so much! More than I’ve liked anyone, and I just want to make her really, really happy. You know?”

Kelley beams at Tobin, seeing the sincerity in her words. “I know. You’re doing a good job of that so far.”

“Am I?” Tobin smiles widely, secretly wanting the drunk girl to give away some intel.

“You’re all she talks about. But she gets mad if I point that out,” Kelley laughs, taking another swig of her beer.

Tobin watches her drink, thinking she’d definitely had enough. She reaches out gently removing the beer from the freckled girl’s hand, in honour of the young raven haired girl who probably wished she could have done the same many times.

“Think I could have a swig of that?” She smiles politely.

“Yeah, go ahead! I’ll just get another,” she fumbles to stand up, but Tobin reaches out for her hand, stopping her.

“Why don’t ah, why don't you stay and talk with me for a bit, Kel?” She smiles warmly, realizing suddenly that she doesn’t want the girl to get any drunker. “Nice night out."

“Yeah.” Kelley nods. “Yeah okay!”

Behind Kelley’s head, Christen stands with Julie, watching them with concern through the door. She watches Tobin take the beer, grab Kelley’s hand. She instantly is washed of her worry as she watches Tobin’s gorgeous smile, as she nods and laughs at something Kelley is rambling about, that she’s positive probably isn’t that funny.

As if she can sense her presence, Tobin looks up, meeting her gaze. She smiles softly at Tobin, taking a swig of the beer she doesn’t like just so Kelley won’t drink any more of it.

Christen realizes, for the first time, that if there is anyone on earth that can read a situation so flawlessly and react so coolly, it’s Tobin.

"What are you smiling about?" Julie jokes, thinking that they're here to admire the night, not the girls in front of them, nudging Christen with her hip.

"Everything." She says, simply. "It's just a really nice night."

Julie watches her out of the side of her eye now, the tone in her voice a dead give away. Christen stands humbly, arms crossed around her chest, soft smile on her lips that she can't suppress. The blonde follows her eyes to the patio table, to Tobin and Kelley, wonder flooding her head.

 


	18. Breakfast

“Tobin. That’s a name you don’t hear often.” Julie comments, staring out at the pair on the patio. She regards the fit girl across from Kelley.

“Yeah. I like it,” Christen shrugs non-chalantly.

“So do I,” Julie agrees. “So, you only met her this weekend?” She asks, trying to make conversation.

Christen shakes her head, crossing her arms as she looks out into the night, at Tobin, chuckling at something Kelley is saying. She looks annoyingly perfect in the glow of the moon, mouth wide in her signature stunning smile. Julie looks a little puzzled as she watches her best friend stare at this girl on the patio.

“Oh? She’s hot. Figured you would’ve mentioned her sooner if you knew her.” The blonde tests.

“Well, I guess I didn’t really know her until recently.” Christen shrugs.

“Recently? Well what happened recently?” Julie asks, in a teasing manner, nudging Christen’s side. “I’m occupied with Zach for like two weeks, and you’re out gallivanting with hot athletes."

“Oh, no. Went to dinner with a few of Kelley’s teammates and she was there. We hit it off pretty quickly.”

“Oh.” Julie says, looking sideways at Christen, being painfully quiet in that way that tells Christen she knows something more than she’s letting on.

“Yeah, you know. I’ve been texting her, we hung out. Went for coffee, that kind of stuff,” Christen waves her hand dismissively. She clears her throat as Julie nods beside her. “She’s actually my tent mate.”

“So… what you’re saying is, you’ve found a new best friend?” Julie pouts, nudging Christen to indicate that she’s joking.

“No worries there.” Christen smiles, throwing an arm around the blonde.

Julie grins, leaning into the embrace. She puts an arm around Christen’s waist as they stare out the glass together, Julie silently putting the pieces in place. Christen has never outright told her that she’s into girls, but Julie always had an inkling.

“I’ve gotta say. Just in the looks department, you could do much worse.” She nods seriously. Christen is caught a little off guard by the comment, but solely because it’s Julie, she has to chuckle at the blonde's easy way of reassuring her of her acceptance. She tugs her closer in their side embrace.  
_

A half hour later, Tobin slides the patio door open, ushering Kelley inside with a hand on her back. Kelley yawns as Tobin clicks the door in place behind them.

“Bed time, O’Hara?” Tobin asks, eager for an affirmative response.

“I think so.” The freckled girl nods, resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

“Alright. I’ll grab you a glass of water and then we’ll get you situated in a bed upstairs. Cool?”

“Cool.” Kelley nods sleepily.

Tobin moves toward the kitchen, freckled girl in tow. The crowd has thinned out significantly, and everyone who is left is starting to crash from their buzz. People are strewn across couches and furniture, slumped at tables, or leaning against walls as they chat quietly.

“Jeez, this party sure died.” Kelley comments, gazing around.

“It’s like 3:30 in the morning, Kel.” Tobin laughs. As she rounds the corner into the kitchen, she can hear her favourite voice. She smiles to herself a little, glad that the raven haired girl is still awake.

“I mean I probably broke her nose. But she’s lucky that’s all I broke!” Christen and Julie snicker quietly, in attempt not to wake anyone in the next rooms over.

Tobin rounds the bend, locking onto her favourite tranquil green eyes. She smirks easily, hand in Kelley’s. Kelley seems to wake up a little instantly as she sees Christen.

“Chris! Come here!” She squeaks out, arms outstretched like a toddler. Christen places her glass down, moving toward the pair with a vibrant smile on her face. She scoops Kelley into an easy embrace, one that tells Tobin she’s done it a thousand times before. She looks on in new found admiration for the pair.

“Did you like your surprise?” Kelley mumbles into Christen’s shoulder.

“I loved it.” Christen smirks, rubbing the shorter girl’s back. She rocks back and forth, squeezing her as Kelley buries her head even more deeply in her shoulder. She mouths “thank you” over the freckled girl’s shoulder, winking at Tobin.

Tobin winks back, retracting her hand from Kelley’s, smirking as she moves toward the cupboard to get a glass. She smiles at the blonde sitting on a stool at the island on her way.

“Party died?” She asks politely, opening the cupboard door.

“A little. Just as I arrived, too. I know I can kill the mood sometimes, but jeez.” Julie jokes, spinning around on the stool to face Tobin.

Tobin selects a glass, closing the cupboard. She turns to the blonde, offering her her free hand.

“Tobin.” She smiles.

“Nice to meet you, Tobin. Julie.” She smiles.

“Julie.” Tobin says thoughtfully. “Christen’s yoga buddy, right?”

“Right.” Julie nods.

“What brings you out this way?” Tobin inquires politely as she pours Kelley’s water.

“My boyfriend, Zach. He played soccer with Serv and the guys in high school. He’s in town to visit and he wanted to see his dudes.”

“You’re Zach’s girlfriend?” Tobin asks, smile wide as she looks up from her task toward the blonde. “No way! I know him. Awesome dude. Played pickup with him a couple of times. I hadn’t made the connection.”

“Really? Small world.” Julie muses.

“Is it ever. Well, welcome to the cabin. Sorry that this super dead party at 3:30 am is your first experience here. It’s usually poppin’.” Tobin smirks.

“Oh, I’d believe it. If my zen lil’ Chris here punched someone in the face, it must be more than poppin’.”

“Ou, the face punching story, you say?” Tobin smirks toward the other side of the kitchen. Christen is still holding Kelley up, and snaps her out of their soft conversation as she rolls her eyes.

“Let it go.” Christen rebukes.

“No. I like it.” Julie smirks. “Always wondered how you’re usually so at peace. You must just need to lose your shit once in a while.”

“Chris is hot when she’s mad,” Kelley mumbles into her shoulder. Christen snorts at the comment, almost fully supporting Kelley’s weight at this point.

“Not as hot as you, though.” she lifts her head to wink at Julie. Julie laughs easily. Tobin shoots Christen a questioning look, but can tell by Christen’s face that this isn’t some huge drunken revelation. She figures, Kelley must do this to the blonde all the time.

“I’m not drunk enough to fall for it tonight, O’Hara.” Julie deadpans.

“So you’re saying that if you were drunk enough…”

“No, I’m not. What I’m saying is that it’s time for you to hit the hay. Come on. I’ll take you upstairs.”

“Ou. Now I like where this is going.” Kelley stands upright a little, wagging a finger to emphasize her point. “Good night, Chris. I love you.” She kisses Christen on the cheek.

“Love you too, freckles. Have a good sleep. I’ll be in the last room on the right if you need anything, okay?” Christen asks, pushing a loose hair behind Kelley’s ear. Kelley nods as she accepts her water from Tobin, and Julie takes her arm, hooking it around her neck to lead her upstairs. “Night!”

“Night,” Tobin and Christen say, almost in sync.

They watch the two hobble up the hallway toward the stairs.

Hope emerges from the bathroom just in time to catch sight of Kelley stumbling upstairs with a blonde girl under her arm. She sighs, turning back to the rec room, deciding she’ll just crash on the couch.

-

Tobin moves toward the open french doors of the kitchen a couple of minutes after the girls’ footsteps disappear, peeking outside to find that no one is stirring. She scoots the potted plants resting against them to hold them open, out of the way. Gently, she pushes them to a close, turning the doorknob so the doors click in place softly. She turns to Christen, letting out a heavy sigh of exasperation.

“You just couldn’t wait for them to go to bed, could you?” Christen shoots, raising an eyebrow.

“Nope.” Tobin doesn’t even try to hide her candour nature. She moves in close, arms around Christen’s waist, forehead against hers. Christen instantly unwinds at the contact, humming happily.

"I'm drained." Tobin whispers.

“Awh. How was your bonding time with Kel?” She teases, voice soft, pushing Tobin’s hair back off of her shoulders, thumb stroking her jaw.

“Pretty good. Not the usual drunken mess.” She shrugs, smirking at the thought. She wonders if Christen will comment on Kelley’s tendency to over do it, but kind of knows she won’t.

“Plus… I got to hear some cute stories about you tonight.” Tobin taunts, hand pushing Christen’s loose hair behind her ear. It reminds Christen that her braid has definitely fallen out, so she pauses that thought and takes it out entirely, flicking her hair off her shoulders and running her fingers through it. As she lifts her arms to fix her hair, Tobin takes advantage of the new room, running her hands affectionately up and down Christen’s sides.

“Did you?” She asks, still toying with her locks.

“Mhmm. You’re were quite the caregiver to the drunk and needy back in your day, I hear.”

“You heard right.” Christen shrugs. “She was my only friend. Had to take care of her.”

“What, no Julie?” Tobin smirks, leaning her head back to regard the raven haired girl.

“You kidding? Julie was a goddess in high school. I was scared of her until senior year.” Christen smirks, half joking. She’s met with a breathy kind of chuckle, as Tobin’s face breaks into an infuriatingly sexy lopsided grin.

“So then, what changed?”

“We both did.” Christen shrugs, bringing her hands up to lock around Tobin’s neck. “She needed a calculus tutor and I needed a tick for my resume. Then we actually talked, and we had a bunch in common. Never thought we would end up being best friends."

“That’s pretty cute,” Tobin muses. "A tutor, hey? I may have heard you were kind of a nerd in high school, too.”

“Maybe I kind of was. What’s wrong with that?” She shoots back, challenge in her tone.

“Nothing. I like it. I think it’s kinda sexy, actually.” Tobin admits, lopsided smirk painting her face once more Christen shakes her head bashfully at Tobin’s outright manner. “Maybe you could tutor me sometime?”

“Be good.” Christen scolds. “I don’t tutor soccer players. They don’t pay attention.”

“I don’t blame them.” Tobin shoots back, gesturing up and down to Christen, who is shaking her head in amusement.

“So. Now that the kids are gone to sleep…”

She backs Christen into the island. She hits it gently, hands reaching behind her to steady herself on the surface. She’s a little shocked when her back bumps off the counter. She looks up at Tobin though surprised eyes, then they turn a shade darker to match hers, a look of determination settling across her features.

Tobin smirks, having received the go ahead she was searching for, and crashes her lips against the darker haired girl’s. Christen brings her hands up to Tobin’s chest, pushing back against her.

She kisses her back with fervour, their tongues dancing easily, as if they’ve done it a thousand times before. Christen doesn’t want Tobin thinking she’s so easily dominated as she remains pushed against the counter. She pushes harder against her every time Tobin pushes her back toward the island. Finally, she pushes them so that Tobin’s back is against the cupboards a couple of steps opposite. Tobin fumbles a little at the unexpected action, reaching back to place her hands on something steady. She knocks over a beer bottle as she does so.

“Shh.” Christen scolds against her lips. “We don’t want to wake the kids do we?”

“They’re all so wasted that we’ll be lucky if they’re up at this time tomorrow.” Tobin breathes back.

They kiss hotly for a second, breaking, hands still attached so Christen can move a few steps to the left and flick off the lights. She returns to Tobin, leaning against the counter bathed in the tiniest amount of moonlight. It casts shadows on her strong jaw, reflects off her eyes.

Christen places her hands on each side of her face as they begin to kiss again. Tobin’s hands find her hips, bringing them into her own sharply as she leans against the counter. They begin wandering down to her ass, greeted with a tiny bite on her lower lip from the raven haired girl.

The bite makes her head spin. Christen being aggressive in general, makes her head spin. She lets herself melt into the other girl’s hands and mouth, enjoying the feeling of not being the one controlling the situation, as she usually is in these encounters.

Christen’s hands find the counter on each side of Tobin. Her torso is flush against the lighter haired girls, pressing her into it.

“Up.” Christen orders.

“On the counter?” Tobin asks, sounding a little shocked and breathing heavily against her lips, squirming to no avail against the tight press of Christen and the counter behind her.

“No one is awake. Why? Want me to stop?” Christen breathes, eyebrow cocked.

“No, no. Counter is fine.” Tobin whispers as she nods feverishly, finding her lips again in a second as Christen backs up a little, giving her room to prop herself up on the counter.

Christen settles easily between her legs, hands on the counter on either side of her thighs as they kiss. They find Tobin’s strong legs easily as the kissing grows more heated, creeping up them like a vine up a tree branch, slowly, but definitely surely. She does so until Tobin is pushing herself out toward the edge of the counter to feel Christen’s Torso against her.

Christen can notice her pushing herself outward, but is too entertained by it to stop it.

“Careful. Don’t wanna fall off.” She jokes as she breaks the kiss for a second, breath hot against Tobin’s mouth. She can feel Tobin shake her head, her breathing already shallow.

Tobin grabs Christen’s good hand, bringing it to the button of her jeans. Christen smiles against her lips, popping the button open with one hand. She feels Tobin sit up a little and lean back onto her own hands, detatching their lips as she looks down expectantly at Christen’s hand undoing her jeans.

Christen doesn’t undo the zipper, she lets Tobin keep staring in anticipation. She likes watching her look down, chest heaving, leaning back on her hands, waiting on her.

This is the kind of Tobin that she doesn’t get to see often; the one without the frustratingly aloof composure, the one she secretly wanted to see since encountering her cocky demeanour when they first shook hands. The lighter haired girl looks up after a second, moonlight hitting her chocolate orbs, lips slightly parted, searching Christen's face. She doesn’t beg, her face doesn’t falter, but the rise and fall of her chest gives her away, and that just doesn’t sit right with Christen. She isn’t about to offer instant gratification until Tobin loses some composure for it.

“Waiting for something?” Christen whispers, breath also rampant.

Tobin nods, still leaning back, looking up at her under her eyes.

“Like?”

Tobin jerks her hips upward softly in response.

“Say it.” There’s a pause as Tobin searches her face.

Tobin breathes deeply, not wanting to admit that she’s finding it kind of hot.

“Say it.”

“You.” She breathes out, giving into Christen’s game.

“For me? To do what?”

“For you, to... undo my zipper.” Tobin pants out.

“Okay.” Christen nods. She undoes the zipper, Tobin’s hand coming up to the back of her neck, head leaning back onto the cupboard, eyes closed and ready for more. Only, Christen removes her hand again.

“Seriously?” Tobin whispers again, fervently this time.

“I did it.” Christen shrugs. Tobin pulls her roughly into her again. She looks a little desperate, chest rising and falling, back against the cupboards, propped up on the counter, pulling Christen in between her legs.

“Do more.”

“Like?”

Tobin reaches for her hand, guiding it to the top of her underwear. She looks up at Christen again.

“Like, touch me.”

“Say please.”

Tobin manages an eye roll, biting her inner cheek in annoyance, painfully needing contact. “Please touch me.”

Christen nods, stomach feeling tight at the request and the hazy look on Tobin’s face. Even when she’s practically begging, she looks so aloof, distant eyes and slightly parted lips. She moves in to press their foreheads together, and slides her hand down Tobin’s jeans, but over her underwear, slowly. Tobin’s head falls back onto the cupboard as she lets out a shaky breath at the new contact. Christen’s eyebrows furrow at the realization of what they’re doing, and how intensely hot she’s finding this, given the nature of this illicit encounter.

Her head is swimming over how wet the girl is against her fingers, but she doesn’t sacrifice any composure about it. She keeps her fingers still against her. She feels Tobin start to squirm a little against her hand.

“Move them. Your fingers,” Tobin breathes.

 _Now she’s getting the hang of it,_ Christen thinks, swallowing hard. Tobin smirks at her, noticing that she’s clearly equally turned on.

Christen moves her fingers experimentally up and down against the fabric, and Tobin moves, too, to aid in the process. Christen thoroughly enjoys watching her squirm on the counter, so she slacks off with her own movements, breathing hotly against the girl’s lips and looking down.

Tobin finds a good rhythm, and Christen is aching to touch her underneath the fabric, given how wet she already is. She begins to move her fingers in small circles, watching as Tobin’s hips move a little faster in a direct cause and effect pattern. She watches as her eyebrows furrow and her hands search idly for something to hold on to.

Tobin is gripping the edge of the counter now, breathing much quicker than she had been a few minutes ago. Her breaths are getting shaky, and she’s moving outward again, drawing back from the kiss sharply after certain touches.

She reaches down for Christen’s fingers, stilling them. She moves them instead, under the band of her gray underwear. Christen is so turned on herself now, that she doesn’t make her state what she wants. She feels like _she’s_ the one, who should be stating what she wants to do here, if anything.

She takes a steadying breath before she lets her hands dip low, finding the wetness she knew would be there as the warmth surrounds her fingertips.

Tobin’s head falls back against the cupboard once more. She lets out a long, shaky breath that she had been holding.

“Fuck.” She whispers, feeling Christen’s fingers against her for the first real time. Christen watches her in awe and painful arousal, her own eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Tobin Heath, finally at her mercy.

She moves her fingers slowly up and down, and Tobin moves with her. She focuses in on tight small circles, and watches her tense up and relax, tense up and relax.

“Inside.” Tobin breathes. Christen complies, one finger sliding in easily. Tobin seems relieved by the sensation, a little tension leaving her posture as she leans back a little more, so Christen adds another. Tobin lets out an unsteady exhale at the new addition, as the other girl’s fingers curl experimentally inside her. She’s certain she’s found the right spot when the girl’s eyes squeeze shut, brows drawn together, mouth falling sightly open.

She could watch it all day, except Tobin is starting to move a little more, to grip the counter edge a little tighter. Her hips are moving involuntarily, and her eyes are squeezing a little tighter. Her breathing is getting ragged and it’s only natural as Christen starts to move her fingers a little faster in response, helping the girl get where she needs to be.

She tenses suddenly, a loud exhale as she shakes ever so slightly, legs flexing and eyes squeezing shut. Christen doesn’t dare move her hand, until she feels her relax into a pile of jelly against the cupboards with a strained groan.

Her breathing evens out, but she doesn’t open her eyes yet.

“Holy shit,” Christen breathes out, head falling against hers, legs resting on her thighs. Tobin looks spent.

“Fuck,” Tobin pants. They stay in that position for a minute until Tobin’s eyes crack open slowly. She runs her hand across the back of the darker haired girl’s neck, and Christen kisses her softly in response. Tobin starts to sit upright slowly.

“We just did that, in the kitchen.” Christen points out in awe, breathing still heavy.

Tobin shakes her head, swallowing hard. “Holy shit. Was I loud?” She breathes in a whisper.

“Honestly?” Christen starts.

She can only shake her head at Christen, mustering a smirk. Christen steps back a little, offering a hand as the girl slides off, feet meeting the floor.

“Might need you to carry me upstairs yet.” She jokes, feeling strange on her feet, bringing the green eyed girl in for a soft peck, that turns into a gentle kiss.

"Lets go get in bed." Christen stops her, all too aware that they're still in the kitchen, people in the next room over.

"Okay." Tobin nods. "Make up for the cuddles we missed earlier. You’ll make a softie out of me yet,” She worries aloud, at her own words.

“That’s the plan.” Christen whispers over her shoulder, gently opening the french doors.  
_

The next morning, no one in the cabin stirs until 11 am. Christen and Tobin are awoken by a nettlesome knocking on their door. They ignore it once, Christen burying herself in Tobin’s chest, but it comes again five minutes later, to no avail.

“Jesus. What time is it?” Tobin asks, cracking one eye open.

“Iunno.” Christen mumbles against her shirt.

The knocking happens again, much louder this time.

“GET UP.” Kelley squawks through the door.

“We’re up!” Tobin barks back. “Damn, is she this annoying to live with?”

“You’d better believe it.” Christen mumbles, turning over. Tobin watches, infatuated as she sits up to stretch, her hair in a loose, messy bun, strands fallen all over.

Christen catches her poorly contained grin, falling onto the girl's chest, looking up at her. “Good morning.” She hums happily.

“Morning,” Tobin buzzes softly, hand coming up to rub Christen’s back. “How did you sleep?”

“Like a baby. You?”

“Same here.” Tobin grins. “Until we were so rudely awakened."

“Hope Kelley has breakfast made if she insists on waking us.”

Tobin nods. “I could definitely eat, considering sleep is apparently out of the question.”

“Me too. Lets go.” Christen smiles, rolling over and planting her feet on the floor.

-

They bound down the stairs happily, laughing easily together, bumping shoulders. Kelley stands at the bottom, and Christen lets her laughter die for a second to greet her.

“Morning, Kel."

“You two are awfully happy this morning.” Kelley accuses.

“Yeah. Slept good,” Christen shrugs.

“Did we ever.” Tobin smirks, meeting the raven haired girl’s gaze coyly. Christen shakes her head bashfully, before returning to her cool, unaffected gaze at the freckled girl.

“Tobin! Here now please!” Comes a bark from the kitchen.

‘Allie beckons.” Tobin shrugs. “I’ll go help her.” She presses a kiss to Christen’s temple, scooting away toward the kitchen.

“Huh.” Kelley muses.

“What?”

“Nothing.” She’s about to let it die there, but Kelley can hardly ever do that. "You two are awfully close, aren’t you?”

“Well, we have been for a while now. Yeah, I guess.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary?” Kelley inquires, gazing around at the paintings on the wall non-chalantly. Christen knows she’s fishing for answers.

“Nope, not really-“

“Oh for god sake Chris, I know you slept together!”

“Kel!” Christen scolds in a whisper, surveying over both her shoulders to make sure no intruders were within ear shot.

“Well, I know! Okay?”

“Okay.” Christen nods. “Neither one of us were drinking. We both wanted to for a while. Whatever, it’s fine.” She speaks lowly. “You know I’ve liked her for a while now."

Kelley picks up on the defensive tone in her voice instantaneously. Her eyebrows draw together.

“Well, you don’t have to defend it to me.” She shoots.

“Are you sure about that?” Christen scoffs, incredulously.

“Yeah. I’m happy for you guys. Just wish you would’ve told me.” She shrugs.

“Told you? Kel, I just woke up. It literally happened last night.”

“Yeah, whatever. I’m happy for you. Don’t keep shit from me.” Kelley shrugs again.

“I didn’t. Come on. Let’s eat.”  
_

“Pass me the butter, Long.” Ashlyn says, through a mouthful of bacon. Light streams in through the kitchen window onto the large table. The sun peeks out behind the trees, as the branches dance up and down lightly in the breeze outside.

“What’s the magic word?” Allie asks, eyebrow cocked, butter held back defiantly.

“Now?” Ashlyn jokes.

Ali rolls her eyes, which Ashlyn sees right away.

“Alright. May I have the butter, please?” She corrects, met with a peck from her girlfriend as Allie passes the butter across to them. The table chuckles softly.

“Whipped.” Sonnett jokes quietly.

Ashlyn places her knife down. “Christen? Butter?”

“She doesn’t like it.” Tobin cuts in easily, reaching around her to accept it herself. Christen smiles softly at her.

“And you thought Ash was whipped?” Alex nudges Emily, but the whisper clearly reaches Tobin.

“Hilarious, Morgan. Where’s your shadow?” Tobin shoots.

“He’s fishing with the boys.” Alex shrinks under fire. “He’s not my shadow.”

“Debatable.” Ashlyn shrugs, even Ali smiles this time.

“Good morning!” Hope beams, strolling into the kitchen, met with a chorus of ‘good mornings'. “Something smells good.”

“Breakfast! I took you up a plate.” Kelley smiles eagerly, happy to see the girl who had wandered off on her way too early, when Julie showed up.

“Cool.” Hope replies, tight lipped smile. She moves past Kelley and retrieves it, sitting at the side opposite to her. Kelley looks at the empty seat beside her and frowns, clearing her throat.

“How did you sleep?” She asks the table, looking to Hope specifically.

“Awesome, ’til you started squawking.” Tobin smirks. Christen shoots her a look that says ‘be nice’, but the smirk on her lips says otherwise.

“I second that notion.” Alex chuckles.

“I slept good.” Ali smiles over the brim of her mug. “How about you?”

Hope doesn’t meet her gaze or respond to the question, much to Kelley’s dismay. “I slept okay.” The freckled girl shrugs.

“Where’s Julie?” Christen inquires.

“She’s outside. You know her. Jogging, yoga, whatever she does in the morning.” Kelley waves her hand dismissively.

“Jog.” Christen laughs. “Surprised she didn’t wake me.”

“The blonde girl? She left super early.” Hope chimes in. “I slept on the couch, I woke up when I heard the door close behind her. That was around 8:30.”

“You slept on the couch?” Kelley asks.

Hope nods, not meeting Kelley's eyes.

“You could’ve came up in the bed.”

Alex and Tobin shoot each other playful looks.

“Your friend was with you,” Hope shrugs, an edge to her voice, but smiling politely.

Alex raises her eyebrows in surprise at Tobin as she places a piece of bacon in her mouth.  



	19. Two Hens

Never one for alone time and contemplation, it surprises Kelley just as much as anyone else when she finds herself alone that afternoon on the waterfront.

She wanders aimlessly, walking slow, letting her eyes roam over the rocks. Black, grey, big, small, jagged, round. What’s the difference, right?

There was always a difference. Kelley lets herself remember a simpler time, on a different beach, much further away from this one. She remembers when she and her sister would scout for hours for the perfect rock. One with a streak of orange, or a swirling pattern, or a coal black, perfectly rounded one.

She finds it odd sometimes, to remember her sister as a child. Her care-free attitude seemed to fade quickly as she aged, but Kelley’s never had. She cherishes every moment where she remembers seeing the girl with her guard down, laughing her goofy laugh with the gapped-tooth she’d lost in the second grade. It closed up in middle school, and she seemed to get a lot more serious after that. She likes to remember her as a much less stoic character than she is at this point in her life.

She bends down over a particularly pretty rock, examining it in her hands. Its round enough to skip, but pretty enough that she slips it in her pocket anyway.

When rocks smack off one another behind her, she jumps and turns quickly. She lets herself relax as she spots the familiar face of her best friend fumbling awkwardly over the large rocks toward her.

“Don’t tell me. You’re into petrology now?” Christen smirks sideways.

Kelley musters a single chuckle.

“Nah…not so much.” Her eyes remain trained on the ground. “Just out for a stroll. Saw a cool rock.”

“Do you collect them?” Christen asks seriously, nearing her and taking a seat on a particularly large, smooth rock.

“It was just a cool rock. I’m not like, a weird ass rock-hoarder or something.” She laughs, eyes on the water now instead.

“I’m serious!” Christen defends. “Not poking fun, or implying you’re weird. A lot of people collect things. Do you?”

“Ah,” Kelley starts, honestly not sure if she really collects rocks. “I guess I have a tendency to pick up and keep pretty ones, yeah. That goes for rocks and ladies.”

“Of course it does.” Christen rolls her eyes. “Sit down for a second.”

Kelley obeys, not really in the mood to do much else. They share comfortable silence and watch the pond ripple with tiny waves. They readjust a few times, rocks shifting beneath them, until they find a suitable position, and Christen lets her head rest on Kelley’s shoulder. Even though she’s taller, it works out right.

“Chris? I’m sorry about last night. If I said anything stupid, about, you know…I mean I had eight beer...” She trails off, not wanting to name names.

Christen loops her arm through Kelley’s, shaking her head. “You didn’t. It’s fine. Eight though?”

Kelley nods in confirmation, shooting Christen the sorriest sideways look she’s seen from her in a long time.

“Kel…”

“I know. I won’t have as many next time. Promise.”

Christen keeps staring, taking in the serious look on her best friend’s face. She doesn’t push it any further, because she trusts her. Her freckled friend breaks the silence a few seconds later, before the topic can shift back to that.

“I hope you’ve been having a good time. I know I kinda forced you to come.” She acknowledges quietly and sheepishly.

Christen laughs, quick to reassure her.

“Kel, I’ve had more fun in the last couple days than I did in the entirety of like, high school through college. I never get out like this.” She gestures to their surroundings. “I feel like I’m finally experiencing the things I wanted to experience when I moved here with you. What about you though, are you good?” The raven-haired girl inquires.

“I’m glad. And I’m great. I’m having an awesome trip, actually.” Her freckled friend shares, truthfully, smiling over.

“Well, I’m not so much asking about the trip..,” Christen starts, hesitantly. “What about, other stuff? You know, certain girl maybe?”

Kelley scoffs, but can feel the blood rush to her face. She waves a hand dismissively, picking up a random rock beside her and turning it over in her hands so she doesn’t have to meet her best friends eyes.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tal-“

“I don’t.”

Christen nods, totally understanding that feeling. Their comfortable silence returns for a while, until Kelley throws the tiny rock in her hand into the water with a plop.

“So. What brings you out here alone?”

“Just thinkin’.” Kelley shrugs.

“Wow, you think?”

“Sometimes. Believe it or not.” She shoots back, hands roaming over the rocks beside her again, searching for one to skip.

“About anything in particular?” Christen inquires, shifting again so that she’s looking at her best friend.

“You know how thinking goes. It starts with one thought, then you examine everything from your love life, to your family, to your dinner last night. So, a little of everything I guess. I’m good though. For real. Just thought it was pretty outside.”

Christen observes the sky. It’s definitely gotten cloudy, even a little grey. It’s not her ideal day, but she can understand the appreciation for it, she supposes. Kelley is a little bit of a wildcard, so she isn’t sure if there’s truth to the fact that she likes days like this normally, or if her mood is off.

“So, did Jules stay in your bed last night?” Christen asks, in the most non-scandalous way she could.

“Yeah, I guess so. I passed out as soon as I hit the bed.” She admits. “I don’t remember a whole lot."

“Cool. So, ah,”

“Hope? No. Don’t know what happened to her.” She shrugs, before Christen can even get the question out. "She was talking about us having a sleepover all night. It was going good. We played horseshoe and had some drinks, she was really talking to me. Not just about soccer or what I was drinking, but like, actually talking to me. I had her laughing more than I ever made her laugh before.” She shakes her head at the thought. “Maybe it was just the alcohol, I don’t even know. But I felt like she was genuinely having a good time with me, you know? So now I just feel like a jackass today. Like I expected too much again.”

She shakes her head at herself. Observing her, the taller girl starts to understand that it isn’t so much sadness that her best friend is projecting right now, but frustration with herself.

That’s been a common theme throughout Kelley’s life. Her shortcomings seldom brought her sadness, just anger. Anger about why she couldn’t do better. Why she got the 89% in calculus, but couldn’t get the 90%, or hit the post, but didn’t score the goal, or couldn’t get that one girl, but saw her smiling at someone else. She seemed to get frustrated with herself about tiny things beyond her control, and Christen couldn’t help but think that that might be an even harder plague to fend off than sadness. Kelley really beat herself up over things.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that, Kel.” She frowns, head falling onto her again, and arm wrapping around her instinctively. “It’s impossible not to have a good time with you. I mean that, I‘m not sucking up ‘cause I’m your best friend and I have to, I know that’s what you’re gonna say. You’re always such a positive presence. I’m always giggling around you. She definitely had a good time.”

“I don’t know. Whatever. It’s time for me to move past this now, whatever it is, anyways.” She shrugs, clearly not convinced by Christen’s words. “It clearly isn’t going anywhere."

Christen watches her, heart hurting more than a little at her best friends discouragement. “I should talk to her.” She says, more than offers.

“Nah. Leave it bee. What’s meant to be will be, right?”

It doesn’t sound like a question that needs an answer, so Christen just turns her head back to the water, watching the same ripples Kelley watches as the clouds block out even more sun overhead.  
_

“Boo!”

Tobin feels like she should be a lot more startled by the meek voice, but she heard her footsteps when she came into the kitchen. Standing from her bending position, she shoots Ali a deadpan look over the fridge door.

“Gosh, don’t give me a heart attack.” She drones sarcastically, a block of cheese in her hand as she closes the door.

“What’s cookin’, good lookin?” Ali inquires, hopping onto a stool on the island as she watches Tobin work.

“Making a grilled cheese. Hungry again already.”

“For some reason, I’m not so surprised. Give me a piece of cheese.”

Tobin obeys, slicing off a piece and passing it to Ali, who accepts it gratefully.

“So, where’s Ashlyn at?” She asks, chewing on one herself now, as well, as she slices.

“Fishing with the dudes and Julie, and whoever else.” She shrugs. “All I know is I hate touching worms, so I will not go fishing. They can have all the fun they want without me.”

“Fair enough.”

Tobin moves to turn a burner on on the stove top. “Remind me again why we don’t just stay in the cabin this whole trip?” She asks, admiring the convenience of an oven she can use whenever she wishes.

“Because that means staying with the guys the whole trip.” Ali reminds her. “And that means the guys all over Christen the whole trip, too.”

“So?” Tobin asks,face flushed at the suggestion.

“Nothing.” She replies so non-chalantly that it pisses Tobin off a little. “Christen might not like it, is all.”

Tobin shoots her a look that challenges her to say more, but she smiles sweetly, and continues nibbling on her cheese.

Ashlyn strolls in as Tobin flips her sandwich.

“Where is everyone?” She asks, mud stained across her face, hair gone curly in the water.

“Were you fishing or swimming?” Ali inquires, snorting at the sight.

“Whats that? You want a hug?” Ashlyn moves in, squeezing her tightly, making sure some mud rubs off onto her face and that her pond water drips on Ali’s clean clothes.

Ali pushes her off frantically, jumping a mile back, assessing her outfit with the most disturbed look on her face.

“Ashlyn Harris!”

“Sorry, you usually like me when I’m dirty.” She shrugs, winking at Tobin, who laughs in an ‘oh shit’ kind of manner, mouth wide.

“You have to stop spending so much time with those guys. You talk just like them.” She storms out, rubbing frantically at her cheeks to get the mess off. Tobin doesn’t dare speak a word, watching Ali stomp out the doorway as Ashlyn laughs maliciously.

“Dude! You seriously pissed her off!” Tobin whispers once she’s sure she’s out of earshot, kind of scared of her friend’s fate.

“Ali? Oh my gosh, no. I’m just picking on her” She waves a hand dismissively. “Trust me, I can tell when I’ve actually made her mad. She’ll cool down in five minutes, tops."

“I don’t know, man.” Tobin chides. “Don’t think I’d chance it.”

“With Christen? Maybe not.” Ashlyn shrugs, moving for a piece of cheese. "With Ali though?" She nods, clearly knowing her limits.

“If I had known everyone wanted a piece of cheese, I would’ve just cut up the whole block.” Tobin shoots sarcastically.

“Good idea, man. Do it.”

“You do it. I’m eating as soon as this is done.” She gestures to the stove.

“I will. I’ll bring Ali some cheese to speed up the healing process. Don’t want her storming around like Hope this morning. Food always wins her back.” She chuckles.

“Man, what was that all about this morning anyway?” Tobin replies in bemusement.

“Kel. Duh. Jules stayed in her bed.”

“Isn’t Julie straight?” Tobin asks, confused.

“Yeah, but they, I don’t know.” Ashlyn laughs. "She’s one of those straight girls that flirts a lot, to the point where, if you were Hope and you just met her, and saw her going to bed with your girl, you’d be pissed. You know what I mean?”

“Sure.” Tobin nods easily, plating her food. “Makes sense. Kel was way too drunk to make that call, though.”

“Yeah, preach sister. Kelley was on her ass. Wasn’t a damn thing any of us could do to stop that. Drunk Kelley does whatever she wants, even if it ends up costing sober Kelley. I’m sure Chris could tell you some stories.”

“Noted.” Tobin nods in interest. “You don’t think anything happened though, do you?”

“Kel and Jules? Oh man, definitely not.” She chuckles at the thought. “You were the only one on the second floor that got some last night.”

The wink Ashlyn shoots her would normally make her feel smug that she had scored, but the burning in her cheeks tells a totally different story as she ignores the comment and sits down to eat.  
_

Slamming the door behind her for good measure, Ali storms to her suitcase. She rifles around, coming up with a clean white tee, all the while cursing Ashlyn in her head.

A knock on the door only serves to annoy her further, as she barks “Go away, Ashlyn.”

On the other side of the door, Christen shuffles nervously, totally unsure what Ashlyn has done.

“Oh.. Um, I’m sorry, I was looking for Julie and then.. never mind, are you, are you okay?” She bites her lip as she presses her ear to the door waiting for a reply.

“Come in.”

Taking a deep breath, she turns the knob, opening the door slowly and preparing for the worst. Instead, she finds a half-dressed Ali hauling a shirt over her head.

“I can come back if you’re-“

“Christen. It’s cool.” Ali smiles, as her head pops up through the neck hole of her shirt. “Ashlyn was just being a dick. She got my sweater covered in mud.”

Christen pulls a sideways frown. “Oh no. I liked that sweater. Mud comes out though, right?”

“I guess we’ll see.” Ali sighs, throwing the sweater toward Christen, who catches it at the last second, and holds it up to observe it.

“You were looking for Julie, right?”

Christen nods at her around the sweater.

“She should be with the guys. Ashlyn’s back, so I guess she’ll be back soon.”

“Cool. This will definitely come out I think.”

“Glad to hear you think so.” Ali pokes her tongue out in humor. “Saw you and Kelley strolling on the beach. How bad is her hangover?”

“Not that bad, actually. Which is surprising.”

“What about yours?” Her eyes go darker.

“Ah, I didn’t really drink… I had a glass of scotch early on, that’s all. Couple of shots. Nothing too heavy.”

“Did Tobin have much?” She looks like she’s become a little serious, and even though it’s only Ali, it makes Christen inexplicibly nervous.

“No…”

“Good.” The answer is short and sweet, as is her smile, as she walks to Christen, taking the sweater back and folding it up.

Christen doesn’t speak, and Ali can sense the tension she’s created. She doesn’t worry much about it though, if anything she takes a sick pleasure out of it as she drops the muddy article into a plastic bag.

“How was your night?” She smirks, looking at Christen with a hint of playfulness in her eye.

Christen wants to fight off the smile on her lips as she replies, “Good.” It creeps its way there, anyway, so she trains her eyes on the ground.

“I bet it was.”

Christen’s phone vibrates in her pocket as she tears her eyes away from Ali’s wry smirk.

_Tobin: Want a grilled cheese? Not to brag or anything, but I make the best ones on earth._

Just then, a second message comes through. it’s a picture message of her leaning over a half eaten grilled cheese.

She rolls her eyes fondly at her phone screen, prompting a reply from Ali.

“Come sit.” She takes a seat on the bed, patting the empty space beside her.

Christen types out a quick response before heading sheepishly to the space beside Ali.

She sits quickly, hands tucked under her thighs as she swings her legs.

“Dish.” Ali states simply, leaning back on her elbows.

“About?” Christen asks cluelessly.

“Last night. Tobin. A little birdy told me.”

“Is that birdy about yay high? Covered in freckles?” Christen deadpans, somehow not the least bit surprised that everyone suddenly seems to know.

“The appearance of said bird doesn’t matter, Christen.” Ali shakes her head, refusing to confirm what Christen knows to be true.

Normally, in a situation like this one, Christen would opt to stay quiet, and not discuss her private affairs. Something about this one in particular makes her feel something different, though. She decides, it must be the people involved. Tobin has such an air of respect about her, that Christen doesn’t feel like it’s something scandalous. When it comes to Ali, and essentially all the others, they seem more concerned about the pair’s well-being than about the gossip factor. So, Christen decides, maybe she’s ought to dish about this. And who better to dish to, than Ali?

“Well, start by telling me what you heard.” Christen shrugs, not sure where to start.

“What I heard? I’ve grown awfully fond of you, so I feel like I can tell you the truth here.” Ali sighs. “Everyone on this side of the pacific knows about you and Tobin. you’re honestly the least discreet pair I’ve encountered, probably. But like, start from the beginning.”

Christen has to giggle at the notion, letting herself fall backwards so she’s lying across the bed beside Ali. The sun has broken through the clouds and files in through the window, onto the two girls as they lay sprawled out like two dogs in the sun. The room feels a little brighter, warmer, and a little less suffocating.

“Ah, so we met at dinner. As you know.” Ali nods. “Talked a bit on the way home in the backseat. We figured out pretty quickly that something was clicking. She gave me her number-,”

“Wait,” Ali cuts in. “Tobin gave you her number that same night? Like, the night we went out to dinner?”

“Yeah.” Christen says, half laughing, kind of sheepishly as she turns her head to look at the girl beside her. Ali rolls her dark eyes as she stares at the ceiling, her mouth breaking into a half-smile and exposing a little of her teeth. Christen keeps staring as she watches the girl blink her lashes through the sun.

“What?” She inquires playfully, still watching Ali.

“The first night. Thirsty much?” Ali turns her head to cock an eyebrow at the girl beside her.

“Wouldn’t you be?” Christen deadpans, gesturing to herself. The two share a chuckle before Christen continues telling her tale.

“So yeah. Gave her my number. Couple of days went by and I didn’t hear from her, and I assumed it was just one of those things. You know. Where you make a connection with someone, but you both let it pass you by until it’s just like it never happened.”

Ali purses her lips, nodding a little, and Christen can see it through her peripheral, so she stops speaking.

“Me and Ashlyn.” Ali shares, closing her eyes when the sun breaks into the room particularly brightly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. My first day on the team, she was one of the first girls that made an effort to talk to me. I thought she was so awesome, she really made me feel at home, and she made sure I made a couple of solid friends. Like, she went out of her way to introduce me to the others and get them chatting with me, and I really loved that.” She smiles fondly at the memory, and Christen can’t help but smile a little at it, too.

“A new school was hard enough, but a new team is even tougher. You have to build dynamics with virtual strangers on the field. So the relationship has to start off the field. She really took me under her wing in that respect. The whole first week we would spend every waking second that we could together at practice, with her showing me around and introducing me to people. I felt like she was my girlfriend or something, from the second I met her.” She pauses to laugh at the idea, shaking her head. “That sounds absurd. But it’s basically true. Then she just kinda stopped, stone-cold. Or I did? Maybe we both did.” She looks like she’s contemplating it, but seems to have resolved it almost instantly as she speaks again.

“I think after she made sure I knew the others, she felt like I didn’t need her around anymore, or something? It was like a weird cycle. The more I hung out with the other girls, the less she thought I wanted to hang out with her. Then, the less she would talk to me, the more I would talk to the other girls. How annoying.” Ali rolls her eyes at the former situation, clearly not remembering it as fondly as she remembered her first week on the team.

“That sounds super annoying, yeah.” Christen nods. “I guess with Tobin and I, it wasn’t that extreme. She just never texted me again, she ‘chickened out’.” Christen puts air quotations around the phrase. “Until she saw me walking home from the worst exam ever. Hair was a mess, I was crying, totally pissed off. I’m talking, the worst possible state I could be in, then she chases me down in the middle of campus. It was the rainiest day of the year probably, and she wanted to get coffee. Maybe not an ideal date, but it was the sweetest."

Ali lets out a scoff. “That’s so typical of Tobin, though. She thinks she’s this bad ass player type, then she meets a pretty girl that she actually likes, which would normally be the best thing ever; and gets too terrified to even text her after she asks for her number. What even. I hate that I kind of think that’s adorable.”

“I was actually kind of surprised to hear that she’s a player. I hate that word. But you used it, so I’m gonna use it.” She chuckles.

“Well she never was. I’ve heard tales from the olden days.” Ali points her finger for emphasis. “It’s apparently a new development, like in the last year. I think she knows she _can_ be, because she’s hot. She just never really wanted to be, until she had the right motivation. But I guess you put a hault on that pretty quickly.” She rolls over onto her stomach, resting her head on her arms as she looks sideways at Christen. The twinkle in her dark eyes makes Christen admire her for a few seconds without speaking.

“I don’t know, Al. I’ve only known her a little while. I hate when people say scary things like that.” Christen brings her hands up to cover her eyes as she laughs at the absurdity of this conversation.

“Why is that scary?” Ali asks, almost in a whisper.

“I don’t know.” Christen shrugs, letting her hands fall dramatically by her sides once more.

“Hm?” Ali asks again, eyes squinted through the sun.

“I don’t know. That’s kind of dramatic. I haven’t like, totally turned her around in a couple weeks. It just sounds dumb.”

Silence fills the air, as they lie across the bed, eyes closed, heat of the sun through the window on their faces.

“Christen,” Ali starts, sounding half asleep. "I thought I was straight when I moved to this university. I’m talking, like three previous long term relationships with dudes. Three weeks later, I was absolutely certain that I had fallen totally in love in the most inconvenient way, with my female teammate. Wasn't like anything I felt before, and I just _knew_. You’d be surprised what a couple of weeks can do. Can turn your life around.”

Christen turns her head, looking at Ali. Her eyes are closed, her head is resting on her arms, and the sun hits her bun in such a way that you can see the tiniest fly-aways poking up. She smiles at the sight, and at the bizarrely comforting words, as the door pushes open.

“Ali.” Ashlyn whispers, poking her head in. She sees that her girlfriend is almost asleep, so she shuts it quietly, moving toward the bed. She takes a seat on Ali’s other side, rocking her softly to wake her up. “Babe. I made Tobin cut up cheese and pepperoni. I brought you a plate.”

Ali stirs, turning over with a sleepy smile on her lips. She purses them, and Ashlyn obeys, giving her a peck. “Sorry I was a dick.”

“You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t a dick sometimes.” She shrugs.

“What were you two hens gossiping about?” Ashlyn asks, rubbing Ali’s back as she eats.

Ali smiles softly over at Christen, who replies easily.

“Nothing, really."

 


	20. Beat The Rain

“It looks like the opening scene of a horror movie out here.” Ali gestures to the air around her with both hands. "You’re sure that's everything Sydney brought?” She prompts once more, not believing it for a second as Ashlyn flings a particularly small looking suitcase in the back of Servando’s truck.

Ashlyn stops for a second, leaning against the side of the truck and peering into the bed, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Grey clouds loom over her head, and the forest, usually singing with birds at this time of the evening, is eerily quiet. The only noise is the crunch of rocks beneath her feet as she and Ali walk from the house to the truck several times.

“That’s all she had laid in the porch.” Ashlyn shrugs. Ali admires the sight of her, overworked in the dim, misty air, the forest behind her shrouded in fog.

“Even if we don’t have everything, we gotta get on the road soon.” Ashlyn comments. “We’ve gotta beat the rain.”

Ali approaches her, grabbing her by the collars of her button-up shirt, planting a soft, chaste kiss to her lips.

“What was that for?” Ashlyn cocks an eyebrow.

“I don’t know.” Ali shrugs, smoothing out the other girl's collar with her hands, watching it as she does so. “This is a good look for you. Very rugged. You know, you’ve got the button up. and you’re doing all this lifting, the forest behind you, kinda foggy…”

“Okay, okay. I get it.” Ashlyn laughs, shaking her head. She places her hands on Ali’s waste as she leans against the side of the truck. “Think we’ll get much rain?”

Ali peers over her shoulder, watching the air, thick and heavy with mist. The tree line behind her is only about twenty meters away, but is hard to distinguish through the wall of grey.

“Judging by all the moisture in the air, we might get a good bit.” She looks back to her girlfriend, whose lips are pursed in thought.

“Maybe the tents aren’t such a good idea tonight,” Ashlyn worries aloud, readjusting her posture against the cool side of the truck. “You know, we don’t want people getting flooded out in the middle of the night. Or baggage or whatever else getting ruined in the tents.”

“You just want to sleep in a proper bed again.” Ali giggles, leaning in to press her forehead against Ashlyn’s.

“As much as that’s true, I still think that we maybe shouldn’t chance it.”

Ali evaluates their options for a minute. She was kind of worried about this herself, but all in all, the bags are already in the truck, and everyone is ready to get back.

“I’ll tell you what.” She starts. “Since everyone, and everything, is already set, we’ll go back to the tents.” She can see Ashlyn’s hesitation already. "We can set up the tarps and see if it doesn’t get too heavy. If so, the cabin is only across the pond.”

She still doesn’t look entirely convinced, watching the dark clouds roll past Ali’s shoulder.

“Besides,” Ali places a hand on her neck, and one on her face, turning the other girl so that she’s looking into her eyes, and not at the looming sky. “You, me, a little rain on the tent ceiling…”

The corner of Ashlyn’s mouth quirks up into a smirk at this. “Okay. You might have just won me over.”  
_

“God damn it!”

“Language, Press. Gosh.” Julie scolds. The blonde stands in the porch of the cabin, shifting her weight from foot to foot as they watch out through the glass for Servando to get back, to drive another round of people to the tent site. Christen flicks desperately through her huge purse.

“My brush is in my bag that I gave Ash earlier to put in the truck. She’s gone back now, and so is the bag.”

“Oh, whatever shall you do?” Julie mocks. “Your hair is fine. Throw it in a ponytail if it bothers you so. Here. I have an elastic.”

The blonde tears her eyes away from the glass, removing the black elastic from her wrist. Christen accepts it gratefully, closing the door separating the porch from the rest of the cabin behind her, before gathering her hair in her hands.

“It gets super frizzy in weather like this,” the raven haired girl explains. “Fog is my enemy.”

“Girl, you don’t even get to complain about that. You’ve got some thick, luscious hair there. Mine is whip straight. Couldn’t get it curly if I tried. Yours is naturally like this.” She reaches out to play with a curl in Christen’s ponytail.

“You say it’s a blessing, I say it’s a curse.” She shrugs. “Anyway. How was your cabin trip?”

“About that…” Julie starts. “So, I’ve been meaning to tell you this, but I’m gonna stay here another night with Zach, like in the cabin.” She offers a sorry looking smile to her best friend. “I would come camp out with you guys, it’s just that, you know, I haven’t seen him in fore-"

“Jules.” Christen reaches out, waving a hand in dismissal. “It’s fine. Seriously. Zach is finally in town, I know. Spend some time with him. I’m only across the pond. We’ll definitely see each other again before the trip is over.”

“Okay, good.” Julie nods. “I was totally looking forward to spending some time with you, but I just never get to see him. It’ll be nice to spend a night with him.”

“I totally agree. I want you to spend the night with him. I’d be mad if you didn't,” Christen smiles sincerely. “How was last night, by the way?”

“Oh god.” Julie rolls her eyes. “Drunk Kelley is the worst, Chris.” She groans.

“Girl, you don’t have to tell me. I took care of drunk Kelley all through high school. If you think she’s bad now? You should’ve seen her _before_ she could handle her alcohol.”

The blonde scoffs. “You think Kelley can handle alcohol now?”

“Okay, maybe ‘handle’ isn’t the word I’m looking for. I guess, when she puked more.” Christen reasons.

“Fair enough.” The blonde shrugs, watching out the window once more. “All she talked about was Hope. She’s got it bad. She only puked once, though.”

“She was talking about Hope?” Christen asks, intrigued.

“Yeah. About how nice it was to play horseshoe with her. Something about her having pretty eyes. I don’t know, I stopped listening.” She admits, truthfully. “I hate that Hope doesn’t know who I am, because I fucking know who she is, that’s for sure! I would talk to her myself at this point, just to ask her what the fuck is up with her and Kel, so Kel could have some peace.” She laughs.

Christen frowns a little at her words. _So Kel could have some peace._

The sound of a truck coming down the driveway makes them both turn their heads. Servando's familiar headlights shine through the fog, casting beams of light through the mist and onto the deck.

“Well, that’s my ride.” Christen sighs. “I better see you tomorrow!”

“You know you will, ya goof. Give me some love.” Julie draws her in for a bone crushing hug, rocking her back and forth. “Text me when you get back to camp. If the weather gets ugly, come back for the night."

“Will do.” Christen nods, opening the door and stepping out into the dim evening.  
_

The ride back from the cabin feels a lot shorter than the ride there, Christen notes. When they pull into the familiar clearing by Tobin’s Jeep, she smiles a little, happy to be back at her temporary-home.

She jumps out of the truck bed, where she, Meghan, Morgan, and Amy had been stuffed, and instantly stretches her legs. She stands idly by as those that rode inside the cab file out, talking to Servando, and thanking him for last night and the ride.

“Seriously, you are a saint. If I had gotten caught in the rain, you all know I would be pissed, For like, the rest of this trip.” Syd tells him, seriously, as she climbs out.

“She means that.” Kelley nods seriously, hopping out behind her. “Thanks, man!”

“No problem. You’ve got all your bags, I think. If you’ve forgotten anything or if any freaky lightning and thunder sort of shit starts happening, you know where to find me. You’re welcome to stop in again for the night.” He winks, as he puts up his window.

They wave him off, and he offers a beep.

“Back to living off the land!” Kelley declares, squeezing Christen from behind, lifting her off the ground and placing her back down.

“Back to living off the land.” Christen reiterates, gazing nervously at the dark clouds overhead.

 


	21. Soft n' Slow

Fog was actually pretty nice weather in Christen’s eyes. She had always thought so. There was something tranquil about a grey day; the pace was always a little slower than a sunny one. It was a little easier to relax and to clear your head-space on a misty day. People seemed more introspective on days like today. Was there any explanation, any science at all behind such a theory? Probably not.

Was there any explanation to why, despite this, this evening felt kind of looming? Was it the threat of rain? Was it that it was  _too_ grey and foggy? Maybe.

All she knows is that she finds herself nervously agreeing to the invitation to go for a stroll to the waterfront with her best friend. In true Kelley fashion, though, she ends up inviting a small parade to tag along.

The majority of the girls had probably done the smart thing- gone to set up tarps. Christen would be lying if she were to say that it wasn’t in the back of her mind the whole time.

Either way, she finds herself wandering through a narrow woods trial, Kelley ahead of her, Ashlyn, Whitney, and Tobin trailing behind her. They chatter loudly, but Christen’s ears are tuned out. All she can notice is the silence in the forest. She had walked through this forest several times since they arrived, but not once was it ever this bone-chillingly quiet. No birds are singing, no squirrels are squawking out, no branches bristling.

She lets her eyes wander up some of the taller trees, wondering just how old some of them are. She’s making guesses in her head as to this subject matter, when Kelley snaps her back to reality, as she so often does.

“Christen,” she turns, annoyance in her features, “I swear you never listen to a word I say anymore.”

She stops a mere millimeter away from bumping into her freckled friend, now stopped before her.

“Oh. Sorry. I just-,” she looks at the sky once during her reply, and Kelley’s eyes narrow a little.

“You’re just worrying about shit you don’t have to worry about.” Kelley finishes, starting to feel annoyed that Christen agreed to come, but hasn’t said a word the whole time. She turns back around and begins to walk on, without ever repeating whatever she had turned around and asked in the first place.

The girls behind them share confused looks at the shorter girl’s sudden outburst.

The gesture makes Christen feel small for just a second, and she shoots a look over her shoulder back to Tobin before Kelley slows a little, reaching back to link their hands. She looks back to Tobin, too, as she does so.

Christen looks forward again, before looking sideways at Kelley’s stoic face.  
_

The shoreline is, for lack of a better word, calm. There are no waves at all, not even ripples. Not a single fish is jumping, and the water looks dark under the shadow cast by the heavy clouds above.

“Calm before the storm?” Whitney asks, eyes on the sky.

“Most likely.” Ashlyn nods somberly, as she takes a seat on the rocks. She fumbles a bit, almost falling off the rock before she places her arm out straight to help steady her. “Man. I hope we don’t get it too bad.”

“I checked the weather app before we left, it wouldn't refresh. East of here had a lot of thunder and lightning. The forecast for here specifically wouldn't load at all.” Tobin offers, tapping her back pocket in search of her phone to show the others. She gives up, so Christen assumes it means she’s left her phone back in her tent.

“So… what do we do if we get thunder and lightning out here?” Christen has to ask.

“Eh. We're only getting a little rain.” Kelley waves her hand dismissively, hopping along the larger rocks. “You always go for the worst possible scenario."

Tobin looks sideways at Christen, who nods softly as she’s shrugged off by her best friend, watching the still water.

“Sometimes the worst possible scenario does happen, though, Kel.” Tobin shrugs defensively. It earns her strange looks from all the others, and Ashlyn in particular, who turns her body fully on the rock, to face Tobin. “I don’t know. We should have a plan, that’s all.” She shrugs, kicking the loose gravel by her feet.

“Okay.” Kelley shrugs, turning her attention away from Tobin. “Make a plan. You guys want a plan, so make one.” She continues to expertly hop across the rocks. Her tone isn’t spiteful, just kind of, matter-of-fact.

Ashlyn looks to Whitney awkwardly, who looks instantly at the rocks. If Christen has noticed anything about Ashlyn’s friend, it was that she avoided literally all forms of drama. Christen barely even remembered she was on the trip.

Tobin clears her throat. “Uhm. Serv is there. But we’ve gotta realize that even if he’s nearby, it’s still gonna take him a good few minutes to get to us.”

Kelley shrugs. “Allie’s RV.”

“Oh yeah. That’s true.” Tobin nods. The others nod awkwardly as well.

Silence covers them for a little while, before Ashlyn diminishes the tension. “So… anyone skip rocks?”

Tobin smiles and picks up some rocks with the others as they begin to try their hand at skipping stones, but her eyes keep wondering back to Kelley. She decides to let it go. She guesses the aggression isn’t intentional. She’s had a rough day.  
_

They arrive back at the tents just as the last sliver of sun disappears behind the mountains. Deciding to call it an early night, given the hangovers, they begin to part ways as they enter the field.

“Chris.” Kelley hauls her darker haired friend back by the arm as she’s about to walk away.

Christen lets herself be dragged back a little as Kelley begins to whisper to her. "I’m sorry we didn’t get to go alone. I only told Ashlyn we were going, she brought the others. I promise.” Her frown is sincere. Christen sighs.

“I believe you. Maybe in the morning we can go for a walk. Just us.” The darker haired girl offers.

Kelley smiles a little at the suggestion, studying her best friend with the contagious smile she had mustered up upon seeing Christen’s soft one.

"Good night, Kel.” They share a quick squeeze, before they pull back, and Christen swears she can see something strange in Kelley’s eyes. She almost feels bad as she turns to follow Tobin to their tent, when she sees Kelley walking in the opposite direction alone.

_

Kelley takes a deep breath as her hand unzips the tent. She enters, flicking her flashlight on as aid until she can find the lantern by her sleeping bag.

Crawling to it clumsily, as best she can with one hand on a flashlight, her finger finds the lantern's switch. With a “click” sound, the soft green walls of tent are lit up. Zipping it back up, she crawls to her sleeping bag and begins to undress.

Her pajamas are buried in her bag. She roots through it, growing increasingly frustrated when she doesn’t find them, before she finally slams the top of the suitcase shut. Sitting back in defeat with her hands on her bare legs, she takes another long, drawn out sigh. She looks across the tent, to Alex’s empty sleeping bag.

“Alone again.” She mumbles to herself, shaking her head. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think it was starting to get to her. That just isn’t Kelley’s style, though. She closes her eyes, shakes her head a few times, and takes some calming breaths.

Just then, her phone beeps from the pocket of her pants she had just taken off. She reaches for them, shaking them around until it falls out, with a soft “plunk” onto the tent floor. Bringing it up to her face, she squints against the brightness.

_iMessage: Chris_

She rolls her eyes, and puts it down. Searching once more, she seems to find her sleep shorts almost instantly. She hauls them up her legs, before opening her sleeping bag and slipping inside.

She turns to the right, trying to close her eyes, but sleep won’t find her. She hears her phone ding again.

Rolling over, she unlocks it, to find another message from Christen. Sighing, she clicks on the notification.

_Chris: Hey, sorry if I seemed like I was distracted earlier. I just really wanted us to go for a walk, just the two of us. The weather was on my mind and the others were there to chat with you so, I guess I kind of zoned out. I’m sorry if I upset you :(_

_Chris: Kel? Are you awake? Maybe we can hang out for a while. Still no rain!_

Kelley locks the phone again, turning away from it. Her eyes are closed for about two minutes when it dings again.

She sits up straight, starting to get annoyed. She snatches the phone up, surprised to see it isn’t Christen when she brings it to her line of vision.

_Hope: Hi, stranger. Is it true that Alex stayed at Servando’s? Are you over there all alone?”_

Kelley’s heartbeat picks up a little as she contemplates how to respond. She flicks on the lantern, feeling totally awake as she sits up.

Biting her lip in worry, she readjusts her position. When three minutes have passed, she begins to tap out a reply.

_Hi! Yeah, you know how it is, she had to be with her man._

Hope texts back almost instantly.

_Hope: Want me to pop over for a while?_

She wastes no time explaining the offer.

_Hope: I’m also buddy-less. I was ditched because apparently, the most lit game of poker is going on in Allie’s RV. Unless, of course, you’re there too, and everyone left me out :(_

Kelley smiles at her phone. Before she can answer, another notification comes down. It’s Christen again.

_Kel?_

She exits the conversation again, clicking on Hope’s, tapping out a response.

  
_Nah. Poker isn’t my strong suit. Feel free to pop over :)_  
_

“She’s still not answering.” Christen worries aloud. “Ow!"

Tobin is straddling her, kneading the knots of her upper back. “I don’t know.” She drawls out, working her hands softer. “Maybe she’s just asleep.”

“Kelley? This early?” She scoffs as if it’s the most obvious thing.

“Well, I don’t know. I don’t live with her. Didn’t know she was a night owl.” Tobin shrugs. She gathers the raven hair below her, swooping it softly to one side, and leaning down to plant a kiss on the newly exposed flesh of Christen’s neck.

Christen’s eyes close at the gesture. It sends goosebumps across her upper back. She wants nothing more than a million more kisses, but she can’t get her freckled friend off her mind.

“Should I go over there?” She asks softly.

“I wouldn’t.” Tobin says honestly, continuing the rub up and down the back of the girl below her with the smooth and gentle pressure of her thumbs.

“You wouldn’t because you wouldn’t? Or you wouldn’t because you’re about to get me naked?”

Tobin takes a second to stare at the tent ceiling and contemplate her answer, before shrugging. “A little bit of both.”

Her hands run up Christen’s sides beneath her shirt, until they reach the sides of her bare breasts. She inhales sharply in surprise, before giggling.

Tobin smiles at how adorable the girl under her is, as Christen hauls her shirt down, turning over.

“As much as I love where this is going...,” she starts, giggling again, “I think I’ve gotta go talk to her, for my own piece of mind.”

Her eyes have a hint of apology in them, but Tobin doesn’t know what for.

She rolls off her obligingly, totally understanding where she’s coming from. “Okay. I wish you luck, then.” She kneels upon the hard tent floor as she reaches up to let her hair free from her messy bun. “You know where to find me when you’re done."

Christen steals a peck on the lips, before grabbing her flashlight and unzipping the tent door.  
_

She’s not sure why she wore flip-flops. All she knows is that they probably aren’t the best for this terrain, or this time of night. She’s mostly looking at the ground as she walks.

She’s pretty near to Kelley’s tent when she finally looks up, and sees a soft glow coming from within. She realizes then that the girl's lantern is on, so she’s almost definitely up. A pang of sadness hits her, as she realizes her best friend is quite likely ignoring her. Whats worse, is that she has no idea why.

She hesitates for a second, but knows that talking to her is the right thing to do. She was only ever invited here because of Kelley, after all.

As she gets closer, she can hear the familiar voice of her best friend.

_Oh. Maybe she’s on the phone or something?_

A little closer, and that theory is eradicated. There’s a second voice for sure.

_Who the hell?_

She’s close enough to make out two figures, sitting on one sleeping bag facing each other. She trains her ears, wondering if Alex has come back. When the other party speaks again, Christen’s eyes widen.

She stays as still as a statue for a second, listening.

The voice comes again.

_Is that, Hope?_

She can’t explain why she freezes in the middle of the clearing. Why her head is suddenly swimming with some weird combination of anger and something else.

Shouldn’t you be happy for your best friend at times like this one?

_

Tobin looks up, startled, when the flap of the tent falls inward. Locking her phone, she leans up on her elbows. She has on a black hoodie with the OVO owl, and her jeans have been discarded, leaving her in her grey underwear. She sits atop her sleeping bag, likely too warm in it. Her hair is in her signature messy bun and her eyes look tired. She looks like something straight out of a dream.

“That was quick.” She observes, shaking Christen out of her admiration.

“Yeah.” She nods, zipping the tent behind her. She crawls to her sleeping bag, not saying much else. They sit in silence for a second as Christen gets settled away again.

“She was asleep?” Tobin guesses.

“Yeah.” Christen fibs, crawling inside her sleeping bag. “Come cuddle.”

Tobin happily obliges, crawling enthusiastically toward the sleeping bag being held open by the raven haired girl.

“You know, I don’t cuddle with just anyone in temperatures this humid.” Tobin tells her, finger pointed for emphasis.

“It’s a good thing I’m the exception, then.” Christen offers, locking eyes with Tobin as the girl slips in and zips up the sleeping bag behind her. Settling comfortably on her back, Christen sighs contently, Tobin lies on her side, facing her.

“I agree.” Tobin nods, slinking down further into the sleeping bag. Her nose nudges Christen’s neck, just below her jawline as she cuddles tighter to her. Christen giggles at the exchange, but it dies in her throat when she feels fingers sliding her shirt up a little, playing at the waistband of her underwear.

“You certainly don’t waste time.” She whispers, looking downward, feeling Tobin’s steady, warm breath on her cheek. The other girl’s eyes are closed, but Christen can hear her swallow by her ear. She hates how readily aroused she gets by even the faintest suggestion of Tobin’s intentions.

She doesn’t respond. She runs a smooth and slow hand across Christen’s lower stomach a few times, hipbone to hipbone. She lets her pinky finger dip just slightly under the waistband, enough that the darker haired girl can feel the fabric snap back against her as the hand moves upward again.

Her head is flooded with instant relaxation at the girl’s skillful hands. She lets her head turn sideways after a minute, eyes closing, nose nudging nose as they breathe heavily together. Soft tapping on the tent above them serves to send her even deeper into relaxation. If this is the kind of rain they’ll be getting, Christen can certainly get on board with that.

It gets a little heavier and Tobin’s hands seem to get a little torturously slower. She can feel herself squirm involuntarily, her hips moving upward in attempt to get Tobin’s hand where she wants it as they breathe against each others lips, but she doesn’t speak. The hard-hitting rain on the tarp mixed with Tobin’s breathing in her ears sounds too good for her to speak.

When Tobin begins to dip below her waistband again, the darker haired girl can’t help herself as she places her hand on top of hers. She moves it gently downward.

The contact is a relief like no other. She groans, soft and pleading, her eyes squeezing tightly, eyebrows knit. They had to be quiet in the cabin. Had to be quick. Here, in the woods, in the blanketing rain, it’s totally theirs. If anything, it makes Tobin want to move slower.

She finally lets her lips find Christen’s. It’s probably the softest, slowest kiss they’ve ever shared. What’s more, it isn’t speeding up. This is the kind of utterly good touching that makes her incomparable to any other lovers. She’s in a class of her own. _This,_ is in a class of it’s own.

She isn’t even inside her when she feels herself getting close. It’s a matter of minutes. For fingers moving so slow, they do their job fast.

She finishes with a shaky breath, the slightest and most inaudible groan against soft lips. It seems to last for a minute straight. Her forehead is sticky with sweat, and it takes them minutes to even speak again.

It seems that just as they do, the first clap of thunder echoes around them.

 

 

 


End file.
